Gibbs' Girls
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: This is an AU story where Gibbs was married and divorced to Jenny and they had four daughters together Ziva, Abby, Kelly and Kate. Better summery inside Past and future Jibbs and eventual Tiva and McAbby.
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs's Girls

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, **

Chapter 1

This is an AU story where Jenny and Jethro, have known each other since they were kids. When Jenny was 17 and Gibbs 18 they had their first daughter Caitlin Jennifer Gibbs (Kate). Three years later they had their second Daughter Kelly Shannon Gibbs, two years later they had their third Daughter Abigail Ann Gibbs(Abby). And 5 years later they adopted a 4 year old girl who's father abandon her in front of Bethesda, Gibbs found her, they kept her first and middle name so she became, Ziva Tali Gibbs. (Gibbs was working for NCIS and a marine). Jenny joined NCIS in 1986 when Abby started school but took a few months off when they adopted Ziva. This will also include characters from NCIS LA, but not in the typical way (to make this fit I have changed G Callen's birth year from 1969 to 1972) you will see why later. Also I'm not sure whether or not there will be an Ari situation.

The beginning of season 1 is the same except Kate and Abby are Gibbs daughters. Kelly works as a doctor at Bethesda and is a Lt in the Navy.

Age of the girls:

Kate: 27 (Born 1976)

Kelly: 24 (Born 1979)

Abby: 22 (Born 1981)

Ziva: 21 (Born 1982)

Ziva left America to Join the Israeli army at 18 as she thought that even though she didn't grow up in Israeli that it was her duty. She was a part of the army for a year then joined Mossad and has been working for them ever since. There will be a lot of flash backs about what happened in the past.

This is starts between episodes 10 and 11 of season 1.

Cairo Egypt. 

Jenny and Ziva are sitting in a hotel room. Jenny is on her computer, Ziva is cleaning her weapon.

"Looks like your sister isn't too happy with one of the members of your fathers' team." Jenny tells Ziva.

"Is she still complaining about DiNozzo, DiNarddo whatever his name is?" Ziva asks.

"Yes, she seems less than happy about his behaviour in the last case." Jenny answers smiling at what her daughter wrote in the email.

"According to Abby it is quite enjoyable watching them fight, though Dad is not too happy with them." Ziva says walking over and sitting on the bed next to her mother.

"Your father isn't happy with anything." Jenny comments.

"Mom." Ziva says sighing.

"Sorry, we have an early day tomorrow we should get some sleep," Jenny says closing her computer.

"Good point, night Mom." Ziva says as she gets up gives her Mom a hug then walks out of the room.

Several hours later. 

Ziva wakes up in her room slowly filling with smoke. Realising what is happening; she grabs her gun, jacket and important documents and runs out of her room. Pushing the door open with trouble she then runs out of the hotel. Once she arrives out the front of the hotel she looks for her mother but doesn't see her.

Spotting one of the local police officers she walks over and says in Arabic "Hi, my name is Officer Ziva Gibbs, I was wondering if all the rooms have been cleared."

"No ma'am, we haven't been able to get to all of the rooms." The officer tells her.

Ziva begins to panic realising that it is highly likely that her mother is still trapped inside asleep as she is a very deep sleeper. Deciding to do something very brave, and very stupid, she turns and runs back into the burning building ignoring the calls for her to come back.

Fighting her way through the flames she makes her way to her mother's room, and with a little bit of difficulty she manages to break open the door. Running over to her bed she begins to wake her mom up.

"Mom, come on wake up." Ziva said coughing as she shakes her Mom awake.

"Ziva, what's going on." Jenny says as she notices the smoke in the room.

"Mom, we have to get out of here the hotel is on fire. We can't go through the main way it's too dangerous we have to go out of the window." Ziva tells her Mom in a panic voice coughing.

"Ziva your leg." Jenny says panicked as she gets up grabbing her gun and other important documents.

Ziva looks down for the first time noticing that the material of her pyjama pants have melted onto her leg below her knee, looking at it she can tell that her lower leg is badly burnt.

"Let's not worry about that lets get out of here." Ziva says pushing the excruciating pain she is feeling to the back off her mind. With difficulty and a lot of help from her mother Ziva manages to walk over to the window and open it.

"You go first Mom, I'll be right behind you." Ziva tells her.

"Ziva.. No."

"I will be right behind you, go!" Ziva tells her.

Jenny begins to climb out of the window, along the ledge then down the side of the building. Luckily Jenny's room is on the first floor so it isn't too far.

Ziva begins to follow her Mom, just as she is about to reach the ground because of the burns on her leg making it weaker she slips and falls. As she hits the ground, Jenny, seeing her daughter fall, races over to her.

"Ziva, you're goanna be ok." Jenny tells her as a paramedic comes over lifting her onto a stretcher.

"Ma'am, you need to be check out to." The parametric tells her.

"I'm not getting checked out until I know my daughter is okay." Jenny tells the paramedic.

"Okay you can stay with her." The parametric says reluctantly as they go over to the ambulance.

"Ma'am what's you daughters name and age?" The paramedic asks as they begin to leave for the hospital about 10 minutes later once their sure it's safe for Ziva to be moved.

Realising that as they don't know who set fire to the hotel and the fact that it is safer Jenny decides to use Sheppard as her last name instead of Gibbs, as no one in Mossad knows that she is Ziva's Mother. She also decided to use her middle name just to be on the safe side. "Tail Shepard, 21." Jenny answers.

"And you are?" The paramedic asks.

"Shannon Shepard." Jenny answers using her middle name as well.

The rest of the trip is done is silence. Once they reach the hospital Ziva is taken straight to surgery to fix her broken leg, burn, and internal bleeding. Jenny is also forced to get checked out and she has smoke inhalation and has to be on oxygen.

"I want to be with my daughter when she gets out of surgery." Jenny objects.

"We will put you in a room together." The doctor tells her.

"Is there somewhere I can make a phone call?" Jenny asks, realising she has to let Jethro, Kelly, Kate and Abby know about Ziva.

"There is a phone in your room." The doctor tells her.

Once the doctor leaves Jenny picks up the phone, hating that she has to call Jethro and tell him this. Picking up the phone she begins to dial Jethro's number but then realises that Kate is likely to be able to make Jethro stay calm she dials Kate's number instead.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/added to alerts, also if anyone would like to beta this story let me know.**

Navy Yard- NCIS squad room 

Gibbs, Tony and Kate are quietly doing paper work when Kate's desk phone rings.

"Caitlin Gibbs."

"Kate, I need you to stay calm as I explain something to you. Don't say who is calling until I explain what is going on." Jenny says quickly.

"Okay." Kate answers confused but trusting her mother.

"Earlier today there was a fire in the hotel that Ziva and I were staying at, as you know I am a deep sleeper and I didn't realise. Ziva got out then realising that I was still inside she came back to get me." Jenny begins to explain.

"Oh my, are you guys ok?" Kate asks panic clear in her voice.

"Kate what's wrong?" Gibbs asks his oldest daughter concerned.

"Hang on Dad." Kate requests as Jenny continues to explain what happened.

"We managed to climb out of the window. In coming back for me Ziva burnt her leg badly making it weaker, part way down the building Ziva lost her footing and fell. She's in surgery at the moment." Jenny explains guilt clear in her voice about Ziva getting hurt coming to save her.

"And you?" Kate asks trying to stay calm about what happened to her baby sister.

"I'm fine, just a bit of smoke inhalation. I know you must be wondering why I called you instead of your Father but I felt that if I called you first you can help your Dad stay calm as he is the furthers thing from calm when something happens to one of you girls." Jenny explains.

"I'll try my hardest. " Kate answers knowing that it is going to be hard to do.

"Put him on." Jenny tells her oldest Daughter.

"Dad phone for you." Kate says holding the phone out to her father.

Gibbs walks over confused as to why someone who wants to speak to him called his daughter.

"What's going on?" DiNozzo asks confused as Gibbs picks up the phone and Kate ignores the question.

"Gibbs."

"Jethro." Jenny says but before she can say anymore Gibbs cuts her off. "Jen, what's going on?"

"Jethro I need you to stay calm"

"Jen, when you say that it makes me panic more." Gibbs tells her.

Taking a deep breath Jenny says "As you know Ziva and I am on a mission together in Cairo early this morning the hotel we were staying at was set on fire. Ziva was burnt in the fire then when she rushed back in to help me. We had to climb out of the window, as we were Ziva lost her footing and slipped and fell. She is currently in surgery for burns, internal bleeding and a broken leg. " Jenny explains waiting for the explosion she is sure is coming.

"WHAT! JENNY WHY DIDNT CALL ME SOONER? WHAT HOSPITAL?" Jethro yells.

"What's going on?" Tony asks Kate again hoping that she will answer as to why his boss is acting the way he is.

"There was a fire at the hotel that my youngest sister and my mother were staying at in Cairo. My sister was hurt pretty badly she is in surgery, and Dad just found out." Kate explains watching her Dad carefully.

DiNozzo's eyes widening now realising why his boss is acting the way he is.

"Jethro this is the first chance I have had to call you. We're in Ain Shams Specialized Hospital, room 302, and she is admitted under the name Tali Shepard and I'm Shannon Shepard." Jenny explains.

"You used your middle names." Jethro realises "Why?" He asks confused as to why she would do that.

"We don't know who set the fire, I felt it was safer." Jenny explains.

"We will be there sometime tomorrow." Jethro tells her.

"Jethro, can you transfer my call to the director?" Jenny asks.

"I'll let the director know Jen, you get some rest." Jethro tells her trying to make things easier on her so that she can get some rest and heal quicker.

"Jethro." Jenny begins to object.

"See you tomorrow Jen." Gibbs says as he hangs up.

"Kate." Gibbs says turning around.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Kelly is down in Abby's lab. Go down there and explain what happen, I've got to go and talk to the director then I'll be down there." Gibbs tells her as he begins to walk up to the director.

"You ok?" Tony asks Kate worried about her.

"My baby sister and mother were in a fire; my sister is currently in surgery for mutable injuries, so no DiNozzo I'm not ok." Kate says as she heads to the elevator and down to Abby's labs to break the news to her other younger sisters.

Abby's lab.

Abby and Kelly are sitting in the second part of her lab talking and laughing.

"Hey Kate, what you doing down here? Things getting too boring up stairs?" Kelly asks when she notices her big sister walking in.

As soon as she walks in Abby notices the sad, panicked look on her sisters' face and immediately becomes the same. "Kate what's wrong? What happened?"

"I just got a call from Mom; there was a fire at the hotel that her and Ziva were staying at."

"And?" Kelly asks knowing that there has to be more to the story than just a fire.

"Mom's fine, she just has a bit of smoke inhalation." Kate explains.

"And Ziva?" Abby asks beginning to panic.

"Broken Leg, internal bleeding and some burns." Kate explains.

Abby gets up beings to pace the room. The only things that Kelly and Kate can make out her saying are "Ziva, hurt has to be ok, Mom."

Kate walks over and puts both her hands on Abby's shoulders "Abs, Mom said she is in surgery meaning she is in the best place she could be. Dad is up talking to the director, I think he is organizing for us to go there." Kate explains.

Abby pulls Kate into a hug.

"She has to be okay K." Abby whispers.

"She will be, Ziva is strong just thing about what has happened to her." Kate says more confident than she feels but as she is the oldest sister it is her job to be strong for her younger sisters.

"Did Mom say what Ziva's condition was?" Kelly asks curious knowing that if her Mom was detailed then she could explain Ziva's condition to her sisters, reassuring them.

"No, all she said was that she is in surgery and has a broken leg, internal bleeding and burn." Kate answers.

"Did she say how bad the burn was?" Kelly asks.

"No." Kate answers as Gibbs walks in.

Abby brakes away from the hug she is exchanging with her sister to run and throw herself into her Dad's arms.

"They have to be okay Daddy." Abby says hysterically holding her Dad tightly.

"They will Abs." Gibbs tells his second youngest daughter as he runs his hand through her hair.

"We have a flight in 3 hours. Go home and meet me at the house in an hour. " Gibbs tells his daughters braking away from his hug with Abby, then turns to Kelly "You're on leave at the moment right?"

"Yeah, I just have to talk to my commander and tell him what's going on; I'll meet you at the house the most an hour and a half." Kelly says as she gets up and leaves.

"Go pack, I'll see you both in an hour." Gibbs says.

Both Abby and Kate nod and leave Abby gives her Dad one more hug before she leaves.

Gibbs walks over to Abby's desk and picks up the picture of Abby, Kelly, Kate, and Ziva taken three years ago.

_Flashback. _

_Ronald Ragan Airport_

_Gibbs standing with Kelly, Kate, Abby and Ziva as they wait for Ziva's flight to Israeli. _

"_Flight 212 to Tel Aviv is now boarding." Comes over the speaker. _

"_Looks like it's time to go." Ziva realises, she gives each of her sisters a hug, all four of them crying. Once she finishes hugging her sisters she then turns to her father she gives him a hug and whispers "I love you soo much Daddy." _

"_Love you to Ziver, remember you may be going to the other side of the world but I am only a call away if you need anything." Gibbs whispers back. _

"_I know." Ziva assures him. "By guys, "Ziva says as she turns around and wipes a tear about to walk away. _

"_Hang on Zi, we need a picture of Kate, Kelly, you and I. Because who knows when we will be together again, we're all going our separate ways." Abby says pulling out her camera and handing it to her father. _

_Abby puts one of her arms around Ziva and the other around Kelly as Kelly puts her other arm around Kate. _

"_Abs this isn't good bye, it's see you later. We have never been able to stay away from each other for too long." Kelly says as all four sisters smile t just as Gibbs takes the picture. _

_End Flashback _

"Hold on Ziver, were coming." Gibbs says as he puts the picture down and heads out of the lab up to Autopsy.

Autopsy. 

"Duck." Gibbs says walking into Autopsy.

"Jethro, what can I do for you?" Ducky asks curious as to why Gibbs would be there when they don't have a case at the moment.

"Just letting you know that Abby, Kate and I will be gone for a few days." Jethro tells him.

"What's going on?" Ducky asks knowing that it is very unlike Jethro to pick up and leave without any notice, especially taking Kate and Abby with him.

"There was a fire in the hotel that Jenny and Ziva were staying at in Cairo." Jethro explains.

"Oh dear are Jennifer and Ziva alright?" Ducky asks worried.

"Jenny is fine she just has a bit of smoke inhalation. Ziva is currently in surgery with multiple injuries." Gibbs says and Ducky can hear the hurt and worry in his old friend's voice.

"Go Jethro, you daughter needs you." Ducky says.

"Thanks Duck."

"Let me know when there is more news." Ducky tells him.

Jethro nods and walks out.

Squad room. 

"DiNozzo." Gibbs yells as he walks in.

"Yes boss?"

"While I'm gone you will mostly be doing paper work. I have talked to the director and all major cases will be transported to another team. The director has arranged for Agent McGee to be reassigned here for a couple of days in case you do need to work a case. You will check in with me every day but were I'm going is 7 hours ahead of you. "Gibbs tells him.

"Yes Boss." DiNozzo tells him as Gibbs walks out.

After about half an hour Tony is complete bored so he decides to go ask Ducky some questions that have been bugging him.

Autopsy. 

"Ducky?" Tony asks as he walks in.

"Ah Anthony, what can I do for you my dear boy?" Ducky asks.

"I have a few questions about why Gibbs youngest Daughter is in Cairo, and you have known the Gibbs family a long time so I thought you could answer them." Tony asks curious.

"11 years," Ducky says.

"11 years what?" Tony asks confused.

"That's how long I have known Jethro and his daughters. I meet Jethro and the girls not too long before he married his second wife and I met Jennifer when she moved back to DC a couple of months later." Ducky answers.

"Jennifer is Kate, Abby, Kelly and Ziva's mother right?" Tony asks making sure what he is thinking is right.

"Yes they got married Shorty before Caitlin's birth when Jennifer was 17, Jethro 18 and they got divorced the first time two year before I meet them, before you ask I'm not sure the reason behind it. All I know is that something happened, which resulted in Jennifer leaving the girls with Jethro" Ducky explains.

"What do you mean divorced the first time?" Tony asks confused.

"Jennifer and Jethro have been married and divorced twice." Ducky answers.

Tony looks shocked at that as none of the sisters or Gibbs has mentioned that.

"Now I'm sure you didn't come down here just to find out about Jethro's marital history, what is it that you wanted to know Anthony?"

"I was curious to know, why Gibbs's youngest daughter and her mother In Cairo?" Tony asks.

"Ziva was on a mission for Mossode which became a joint mission with the mission that Jennifer was working for NCIS." Ducky explains,

"Wait Mossode isn't that only Israeli?" Tony asks confused.

"Jennifer and Jethro adopted Ziva when she was four, when she was 18 she decide that she felt that it was her duty to join the Israeli army, and a year later she joined Mossode." Ducky explains.

"Wow." Tony says shocked.

"Yes my dear boy, Ziva is Jethro's youngest daughter and due to something that happened when she was 16 Jethro is very, very protective of her even more than normal. So I wouldn't be surprised that until he knows she is safe and okay that he is less than friendly towards everyone." Ducky warns.

"Thanks for that warning Ducky." Tony says turning and walking out of Autopsy.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/added to alerts.**

**Also Merry Christmas to all. **

Ain Shams Specialized Hospital

Ziva and Jenny both asleep. Gibbs sitting on a chair near the door watching both his ex-wife and youngest daughter like a hawk.

Suddenly Jenny begins to stir and slowly open her eyes. Jethro who realises walks over and stands next to her.

"Jethro, when did you get here?" Jenny asks confused then noticing Ziva next to her "How's Ziva?"

"One Question at a time Jen. I got here about 3 hours ago, you have been asleep for a while, and according to the doctors that is normal." Gibbs tells Jenny as she reaches for the water on her bedside table "Here." He says handing her the water, "Ziva's operation went well. She should wake up at some point in the next day or so. According to Kelly, it is highly likely she is going to require some skin grafts when we get back to the states and she has a long road to recovery in front of her. But I also get the feeling that there was something Kelly wasn't telling me about Ziva and her recovery." Gibbs explains.

"Where are Kelly, Kate and Abby?" Jenny asks looking around the room and not seeing her daughters.

"They went down to the cafeteria about five minutes ago; they should be back in about half an hour." Jethro tells her.

"Any clue about what caused the fire?" Jenny asks sitting up a little.

"That can wait, you need to get better first." Gibbs tells Jenny hoping that she will let it go.

"Jethro I have known you a long time, you suck at lying to me." Jenny tells him giving him a look which clearly says tell me.

Jethro sighs "There is nothing definitive yet, but the fire was defiantly deliberately lit and the pattern matches that used by Mossad." Jethro tells her knowing that she will reach the conclusion that he did.

"Mossad? Why would they do that? They knew that Ziva and I were staying there." Jenny asks confused as Jethro avoids looking at her in the eyes.

"You think Mossad lit it deliberately, to kill Ziva." Jenny realises.

"At the moment it seems like it. The fire was started in the room next to hers and Abby let it slip that Ziva told her that she hasn't been feeling comfortable at Mossad for a while." Jethro admits.

After hearing Jethro's explanation Jenny sits in shock as she tries and digests what she has heard and what it means.

Hospital cafeteria

"Kel tell me the truth, how bad is Ziva?" Kate asks suspecting that she toned it down for their Father.

Kelly doesn't look at her older sister she just continues looking at the cup of black coffee she got for herself.

"Kelly please I need to know." Abby tells her big sister worry, panic and fear all heard in her voice.

"She has a long road to recovery in front of her. Not having seen her x-rays and other test results I can't be sure but my best guess is she has 8 to 12 weeks with her left leg in a cast. But because of the burns on her right leg she won't be able to use cruthurs, She will be in a wheelchair for at least a month possible longer, then on cruthurs until she gets the cast off. They stoped her internal bleeding but she will have to have complete rest for a couple days at the least. I know Dad wants to get her home as soon as she is able to travel but if she was my patient I wouldn't even think about allowing her to be moved for about a week." Kelly admits to her big and little sister.

Abby and Kate sit in shock not expecting her to have that long of a recovery. "She is going to hate that." Abby realises knowing her little sister.

"She is going to have to get used to it, her wellbeing is the most important thing." Kate comments.

"You don't get it Kate. Rehabilitation was hard on me but it's going to ten times worse for Ziva. I was 11 and not nearly as active as Ziva, and I didn't have to do the amount that Ziva is going to have to do." Kelly tells Abby and Kate.

"You right Kel, I don't know what is like. But I do hate that there is nothing I can do to help her especially when I have almost always been able to do it in the past. "Kate admits sighing.

"I hate that I have to feel like this again. You guys don't understand what it is like going through something like this twice." Abby says tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh Abbs." Kelly and Kate say each grabbing one of her hands.

"When you guys were in the hospital I was 9 Ziva was 8. I remember not really understanding what was going on. I knew that you guys had gotten hurt and I could tell that Mum was trying to keep it together be strong for Zi and I, and then she got the call about Dad, and she feel apart completely. If it wasn't for Uncle Mike and Uncle Don then I don't know what would have happened. Now with Ziva and Mum being hurt I expect it won't be long before Dad stops holding in all the emotion he has been keeping inside." Abby explains to her sisters.

"How about we go back up there, take Dad some coffee." Kelly suggests because after hearing what happened to her Mum when Kate, their Dad and she was hurt makes her worried about what will happen to their dad.

"Good idea." Kate says standing up.

Kelly and Abby also stand up and the three sisters' head over to the coffee machine get the coffee for Gibbs and head back upstairs.

The three sisters arrive at Jenny and Ziva's room. Seeing that Jenny is awake Abby runs over and gives her mother a hug.

"Wow Abbs take it easy." Gibbs tells Abby accepting his coffee form Kelly.

"It's fine Jethro. I missed you to Abbs." Jenny tells her second youngest daughter embracing the hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Abby whispers into her mother's ear as Kelly and Kate both walk over and give their mother a hug as well.

"I've got to check in with DiNozzo, see if there are leads about what happened." Jethro tells Jenny and the girls.

"Jethro if it was caused by what you think it was what are we going to do?" Jenny asks worried.

"We will figure it out Jen." Gibbs tells her.

"Figure what out?" Kate asks confused.

Jenny and Gibbs exchange a look.

"Your mother will explain." Gibbs says walking out of the room to use his phone.

"Thanks Jethro." Jenny yells after him.

"You're welcome Jen." Jethro yells back walking down the hall.

Once he heads downstairs Gibbs pulls out his phone to call Tony.

"DiNozzo." Tony answers.

"How is everything going DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks.

"Fine boss, how is everything on your end?" Tony asks.

"Jen's awake. Ziva should be soon." Gibbs tells him.

"That's great." Tony responds happily.

"Is there any more news about what caused the fire DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks.

"It seems more and more likely that was caused by Mossad." Tony tells Gibbs with worry in his voice.

"DiNozzo, I need you to do something for me. If ANY one from Mossad calls no matter how high up, you don't know anything, you have never even heard of someone call Ziva, and I have gone fishing, Okay?" Gibbs tells Tony.

"Yes Boss." Tony responds.

"Tell McGee and Ducky the same." Gibbs says hanging up.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**AN- **The medical knowledge in this chapter is what I researched on the internet and a little bit of knowledge that I have. I apologise if it is wrong.Thanks to all who have read and review and or added to alerts.

NCIS Head quarters 

"Good bye to you two boss." Tony mutters into the phone. "PROBIE." Tony yells across the ball pen.

"Yes Tony?" McGee asks walking over to tony desk.

"If anyone from Mossad calls or turns up you don't know anyone called Ziva. As far as you know Gibbs has gone fishing and you don't know where Abby, Kelly and Kate are, understand me?" Tony tells him.

"Yes sir." McGee responds.

"I've got to go see Ducky." Tony says walking down to autopsy.

Autopsy. 

"Ducky?" Tony asks walking into autopsy.

"Yes Anthony" Ducky asks.

"I just heard from Gibbs." Tony tells Ducky walking over to stand across from him.

"And? How are Jennifer and Ziva?" Ducky asks eager for news.

"Jennifer has woken up. Ziva is still unconscious which brings me to why I am here. Gibbs told me to tell you that if anyone from Mossad calls or visits you don't know where Ziva or Jenny are, and Gibbs has gone fishing." Tony tells Ducky.

"Is there any particular reason for that?" Ducky asks confused.

"Apparently there is speculation that Mossad caused the fire." Tony tells Ducky.

"Oh dear." Ducky says shocked.

Ain Shams Specialized Hospital

Kelly, Kate and Abby are all sitting on chairs between Jenny's and Ziva's beds in total shock about what their Mother just told them.

"If what you think is true then we have to get Ziva out of here as quickly as possible." Kate says being the first one to come out of shock.

"Ziva can't be moved yet. It's too dangerous." Kelly tells her older sister.

"How long do you think until she can be moved?" Gibbs asks her second oldest daughter as he walks back in.

"If you can arrange medical support, she should be able to be moved at the very least 48 hours after she has woken up, though I would prefer 60 hours after she has woken up." Kelly tells her parents.

"Kelly it's time for the truth, how bad is she?" Gibbs asks telling his daughter in a tone of voice which clearly tells her not to lie to me.

Kelly sighs but recognizing the tone of voice that her father used she reluctantly tells him about her sisters condition "The burn on her right leg is bad. It's a third degree burn which means its full thickness and she is going to need treatment on that for a while. Luckily it's not as bad as it could have been because it is only below her knee, it would be a lot worst if it was her whole leg. Even with it only being part she has a long road to recovery ahead of her. Her left leg is broken. The internal bleeding is what may make it the most dangerous for flying that's why I wouldn't even consider moving her for about a week but considering the situation if we can get a medic vac it should be ok to move her 48- 60 hours after she wakes up, but it will be risky." Kelly tells her Dad.

Gibbs, Jenny, Kate and Abby are shocked.

"I'll call the director and organize a Navy medic vac." Gibbs tells Kelly as he walks out of the room to organize it.

2 hours later

Gibbs was able to talk to the director about the medic vac, and after pulling some favours in was able to organize one for 60 hours after Ziva wakes up. He was also able to arrange it so it is people that Kelly works with and trusts are the staff present.

"She's moving." Abby realises pointing to Ziva.

Kelly walks over to Ziva's bed. "Zi its Kelly, I need you to open your eyes, " Ziva slowly opens her eyes "It hurts." Is the first thing that comes out of Ziva's mouth.

"I expect it would. One of your legs is badly burnt the other is broken and you had internal injuries which were repaired. " Kelly explains to her sister.

"I better go and get the doctor" Kate tells her sisters and parents.

"Oh one more thing, Mum registered you under the name Tali Shepard." Kelly tells Ziva.

"Normal Tali Shepard story?" Ziva asks quietly and with difficulty.

Kelly nods just as the doctor walks in and preforms tests to see how Ziva is. The doctor doesn't notice but Kelly is looking over his shoulders seeing what he is writing so she understands Ziva's condition a bit better. Once the doctor leaves Ziva turns her head to face her Mother.

"What happened?" Ziva asks in a hoarse voice.

"We're still trying to figure that out sweetie." Jenny tells her.

"But there is one thing for you should know Ziver, it may not be safe for you to go back to Mossad." Gibbs tells his youngest daughter.

"I resigned before this mission; it was my last mission, I was going to come home." Ziva tells her Dad.

Gibbs exchanges a look with Jenny realising that it seems more and more likely that Mossad arranged it.

"I have to make a phone call." Gibbs says giving his daughter a smile before going to make a call to the director.

"I was so worried about you Zi." Abby says racing forward to give Ziva a hug but Kelly stops her before she can.

"Abs you can give her a hug just be careful, okay." Kelly tells her knowing that Abby can be over excited and that it may not be the best thing for Ziva in her condition.

"I will." Abby tells Kelly before being careful and giving Ziva a hug.

"Love you baby sis." Abby whispers.

"Love you too big sis." Ziva whispers back.

73 Hours later

60 hours after Ziva woke up Kelly and her colleges decided that even though it comes with a risk it will be ok to move Ziva. The reason that the decision was made was because Mossod agents have been seen in the area, and they needed to get Ziva away as once they are in the USA it will be harder for them to find her. The flight went off without a problem and Ziva was taken to Bethesda where she will have to stay for at least another three weeks. Once she is discharged she will have to use a wheelchair for another three weeksbefore using crutches until her broken leg is fully healed.

**AN-** the next chapter will skip to the day Ziva gets out of hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

Chapter 5

It has been three weeks since Ziva had arrived back in the States. During those three weeks she had received a skin graph on the burn on her leg which still requires to be covered in a dressing.

6am Bethesda hospital

Ziva is sitting in her bed looking out the window when she hears her door open.

"Hey what you doing up?" Kelly asks walking in.

"I'm always up this early; normally I'm on a run though." Ziva tells Kelly "What about you? I thought you didn't start to later today." Ziva asks confused.

"I do start later but I thought I would spend some time with you before I started." Kelly tells her little sister as she sits on the edge of her bed. "You happy about going home?"

"More than anything, I really don't like this place." Ziva tells Kelly.

Kelly laughs at that "I don't blame you. I know how much you hate having to be stuck inside." Kelly tells Ziva. "Do you remember when you were 10 we were spending the weekend with Mum and Grandpa Jasper at the George Town house? You were getting annoying about having to stay inside because it was pouring with rain. By late Sunday afternoon you were so frustrated that you ended up running around outside. You got drenched and ended up with a cold for weeks." Kelly tells her little sister smiling at the memory.

"I wish I could go for a run." Ziva admits.

"I know you do Zi, but at the moment you can't you have focus on getting better. You have to use a wheelchair for another couple of weeks then you have about 6 weeks using crutches." Kelly tells her little sister grabbing her hand.

"Mum left last night." Ziva tells he sister sadly avoiding the conversation of her not being able to walk for a little while.

"I know that must have been hard. I know you have always found it hard when she leaves. Kate, Abby and I had dinner with her before she did," She tells her little sister then changes the subject away from the one of their mother once again leaving "have you had any other visitors?" Kelly asks interested.

"Yeah, G popped by to see me a last week, and I had a call from Kenz where I had to convince her that I'm okay and that she didn't have to take some time off school." Ziva tells her sister shifting her position.

"That's not surprising you and Kensi have been inseparable even when you were living in different places you called each other daily then when you were together you were the twins of terror and when Abs was with the two of you which was pretty much all the time, you became the trouble triplets, which was 10 times worse." Kelly says smiling at her sister.

"We weren't that bad." Ziva objects.

"Yes you were. Do I have to remind you of the wrong window incident? Wait a minute when did Callen stop by?" Kelly asks interested then adds "How did you keep him visiting from Kate?"

"I was wondering when you would notice that. He stopped by last week when you guys were shopping." Ziva tells Kelly.

"Really? I wish I knew I would have liked to see him and you know Abby would have." Kelly tells Ziva sounding a little disappointed that she didn't get to see her brother, then realises something "You convinced Abby, Kate, Mum and I to go shopping. You said you were okay spending the day alone"

"I needed you and Abs to distract Kate. I really wanted to see G and you know she has been less than happy with him since they broke up. " Ziva reminds her.

"I still can't believe that they threw away what 10 years of friendship, just because they didn't make it as a couple." Kelly says shocked.

"10 years? I thought it was longer G, just always seemed to be there." Ziva says confused.

"You were 6. Mom and Dad were stationed in San Diego. Dad was working a case when he found G he had witnessed a crime and according to Uncle Mike Dad spend hours talking to him he was 16 at the time and after talking to Mum Dad asked G if he wanted to live with us. Ever since then he was always there, he helped when Mum left…" Kelly says but gets cut off by Ziva.

"When you and Kate were in the hospital he was great," Ziva tells her.

"Really?" Kelly asks interested as the time when her and Kate was in the hospital isn't a time that gets talked about much so she doesn't really know much about what else occurred at the time.

"Yeah, he was 18 nearly finished school, and I know that after you guys got hurt he put off joining the Navy " Ziva answers

_Flashback _

_18 year old Callen, 9 year old Abby and 8 year old Ziva sitting in the waiting room of Bathesda hospital. _

"_G, where is Mom?" Little Abby asks walking over and sitting on G's lap. _

"_Your Mom went with your Uncle Mike to see how Kelly and Kate are." G tells the girls. _

"_Are they going to be okay?" Ziva asks scared. _

"_Zi, you come here, sit on my lap two." G tells the scared girl. _

_Ziva obeys and walks over and sits on G's lap as Abby moves over a bit. _

"_Kelly and Kate are both very hurt, but they have doctors who are trying their very best to make sure that they are going to be okay, but we may not know for a little while, ok." G tells both of them. _

_Both girls nod and Abby lets out a yawn. _

"_Go to sleep both of you, I'll wake you when your mother and Uncle Mike come back and maybe by the time that you wake up Kensi and Uncle Don will be here." G tells the girls wanting them to focus on something good instead of all the bad that is going on. _

"_Really?" Abby asks excitedly. _

"_Yes, really. Uncle Don said they are on their way so by the time that you wake up they just might be here." G tells the young girls. _

"_Okay, night night G, I love you." Ziva says. _

"_Love you to Ziva, Abby." _

_End flashback_

"I remember how shocked Dad was when Kate told him she was dating G." Kelly says amused.

"I thought he was going to explode, but if you think about it, it wasn't really a surprise, Kate and G were best friends despite the age difference and even though you me and Abby treated him like a brother Kate never did." Ziva reminds her.

"Is he still in town? I would love to see him again." Kelly asks.

"Yeah, he's still here for a few more days you should call him." Ziva tells her big sister.

"I will. Are you nervous about going home?" Kelly asks interested.

"No it's the opposite I'm really looking forward to it. The last few years I have missed it so much, as odd as it is one of the things I have missed the most is building the boat with Dad." Ziva admits.

"I go over all the time and help; it's like old times except you're not there." Kelly tells her little sister as ever since they were little Kelly, Ziva and their Dad would build the boat together, sometimes Abby and Kate would help but it would mainly be the three of them.

"I've missed it two. I wouldn't say that Mossad was a mistake because I learnt a lot but I missed home." Ziva admits.

"Well do you want to be caught up on what you missed?" Kelly asks interested.

"Does a bear sit in the woods." Ziva says smiling at her sister.

"What?" Kelly asks confused.

"Sorry Israel doesn't really use many idioms, in fact for the past 3 years I haven't really used that much English. " Ziva explains as Kelly gets comfortable on her sisters bed then begins to tell her everything that she has missed out on in the past few years.

An hour later the girls are interrupted by the arrival of their father.

"Well you too look like you are having fun." Gibbs says as he walks over and gives both his daughters a kiss on the head.

"I'll go get Ziva's discharge papers." Kelly says getting up and walking out of the room.

"Ziver you have to remember that you are not completely fine. You have a long way to go and you can't push yourself to hard, even if you think you can, okay." Gibbs tells his youngest daughter.

"I don't want to be this weak Dad. Being stuck in this bed has made me want to kill something; I want to be able to do what I have always done." Ziva tells her father as tears begin to come to her eyes.

"You will Ziver soon; you will be back to how you normally are." Gibbs tells her pulling her into a hug.

"Dad you just have to sign these then Zi can go." Kelly tells her father holding out papers.

Gibbs walks over and signs the papers.

"Let's go home." He says as he brings Ziva's wheelchair to her bed.

Ziva smiles overjoyed at hearing the words she has been waiting to hear for weeks.

_The next chapter will skip to two weeks ahead, where Ziva will make a surprise visit to NCIS headquarters. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I own nothing. Thanks to everyone who has reviews and/or added to alerts. Just a warning this is a short chapter. **

Two weeks later 

Ziva and Kelly are in a car; Kelly is driving and Ziva is in the passenger seat.

"Can you drop me of at NCIS Kel?" Ziva asks her big sister.

"Dad said to take you home after your physio treatment." Kelly reminds her little sister, not so sure that's a good idea.

"For weeks I have been stuck in hospitals, or at home, and I'm going out of my mind. Dad even put a lock on the basement door that I can't pick so that I don't work on the boat when he's at work. It's not like I can get into any trouble, or get hurt, while at NCIS." Ziva argues.

"Fine, I'll drop you off." Kelly says sighing and realising that her sister needs to get out of the house for reasons other than going to the hospital. "But being at NCIS isn't a guaranty that you won't get in trouble, remember what we used to do when we were kids?" Kelly asks her little sister.

Ziva laughs. "Good point, do you remember when you, me, Abby, Kensi and Kate were playing hide and seek and Kate was 'it'? She found me, you and Kenz without much trouble but she couldn't find Abby, so after a while Dad got security to help look."

"He was so pissed once we managed to find her, and I believe we were never allowed to play hide and seek at NCIS again." Kelly says with a smile.

"No we weren't." Ziva says, remembering that day.

Ziva and Kelly arrive at the gate to the navy yard and after the usual security checks are allowed to go through.

They pull up out front of the doors to the NCIS building. The sisters hug goodbye before Ziva uses her crutches to get out of the car and into the building.

"Hope dad doesn't kill me for this." Kelly says to herself before driving off.

Ziva walks through the doors of the NCIS building and over to the security desk. She recognizes the security guard as George as one she has known since she was a little kid, who was sort of like an uncle to the Gibbs' girls, and who watched out for them whenever they were here.

"Well, well, well, Gibbs Jr, this is a surprise." George says with a smile "You grew up." He says walking around from behind the desk to give her a hug.

"Nice to see you again to George. I was 18 when you last saw me, I haven't grown that much." Ziva tells him, returning the hug.

"Are you here to see your Dad?" He asks.

"Yeah, he is here right? He didn't go off with a case." Ziva asks.

"As far as I know he is here." George tells her.

"Good, can I go up?" Ziva asks.

"That depends; do you still have your security card?" George asks.

"Of course." Ziva answers with a smile.

"Then by all means, go on up." George tells her returning the smile.

Ziva pulls out of her pocket a security card like the ones that employs have and uses it to go through the entrance the employs use and heads to the elevator to go up to her Dads floor.

As Ziva walks into the bull pen she heads to where she knows her Dads team works from but she doesn't see her Dad, or sister. But does see two male agents who she guesses are agents McGee and DiNozzo.

"Can I help you?" One of the agents, who Ziva guesses from what her sisters has said is DiNozzo asks, looking up from the paper work that he is doing.

"I'm here to see special agent Gibbs." Ziva tells him.

"Which special agent Gibbs?" DiNozzo asks.

"Either."

"Well there both down at autopsy at the moment but maybe I can help you with something." Tony asks, getting up from his desk

"I don't think so." Ziva says as she walks over to her father's desk and sits on his chair like she did so many times when she was a kid.

"You must not know Gibbs very well." Tony says to Ziva as he walks over and stands in front of her.

"Why do you say that?" Ziva asks curious.

"You're sitting at his desk." Tony tells her.

Ziva can't help but laugh.

"You're not wearing a visitor's badge." Tony notices looking her up and down.

"That's because I'm someone very special." Ziva responds with a suggestive look.

"Well I'm Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, so I'm sure I can help you." Tony says leaning across Gibbs' desk.

Before Ziva has a chance to respond they hear Gibbs' voice.

"Ziva, what are you doing here?" He asks walking over not realising that he just interrupted something between his senior field agent and youngest daughter.

"I was going insane at home Daddy." Ziva responds.

"Daddy?" Tony mutters to himself then realises in horror that he was just hitting on Gibbs' youngest daughter. McGee who has witnessed the whole scene has to try not to bust out laughing at the look of horror on Tony's face.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I own nothing **

"McGee, DiNozzo, this is Ziva Gibbs. My youngest daughter." Gibbs tells his agents, and then adds "Who should be at home resting."

"I was going insane at home Dad can't I stay here? I won't get in the way I'll sit at that empty desk or with Ducky or Abs, just let me stay, please." Ziva asks giving her Dad a look which says please Daddy a look that Gibbs always has trouble refusing.

"Fine but you are to stay at that desk or Duckys or Abby's you are not to explore, clear?" Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Thank you Dad. I'm going to head down to say hi to Ducky." Ziva tells her dad.

Gibbs nods "McGee go with her."

"Dad I have been coming here basically my whole life, I don't need an escort." Ziva objects annoyed that he is treating her like a little kid.

"Your hurt so McGee is going to go with you down to Ducky's unless you would like to go home, it is your choice." Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Fine, come on McGee." Ziva says annoyed standing up and beginning to walk the way to autopsy.

Meanwhile Kate walks over to Tony and whispers to him. "Dad may not have seen it but I did, you stay away from my little sister, she is off limits."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Tony whispers back before walking back to his desk.

Elevator 

"So you're McGee I have heard a lot about you from Abby and Kate." Ziva tells McGee.

"Really?" McGee asks surprised.

"Yeah, they both seem to really like you." Ziva tells the young agent just as the doors open and Ziva and McGee exit and make their way into Autopsy.

"I can take it from here McGee; you better head back up stairs." Ziva tells him.

McGee nods "It was nice meeting you Ziva." McGee tells her before turning around and heading back into the elevator and upstairs.

Ziva walks into autopsy and sees Ducky talking to the body.

"I see something's never change." Ziva says smiling.

Ducky surprised by the voice turns and sees Ziva "Ziva my dear what a pleasure"

"Hey Ducky, how have you been?" Ziva asks walking over to him.

"I've been good my dear, here sit down." Ducky says pointing to the chair that he has pulled over.

"Thanks, so how are you Ducky?" Ziva asks sitting on the chair and leaning her crutches against the autopsy table.

"I am doing well my dear, it's nice to see you back how are you feeling?" Ducky asks curiously.

'I've been better Ducky. I wish that my legs weren't taking so long to heal, I want to get back to being how I was." Ziva admits.

"You have to be patient Ziva, it may be awhile for you to get back to how you use to be." Ducky tells her.

"I'm sick of people to tell me to be patient." Ziva says angrily.

"I understand that Ziva." Ducky tells her sympathetically.

"You can't say you understand Ducky. Only those who have gone through it can. I'm going to go see Abs." Ziva says picking up her crutches and walking out.

"Oh my dear." Ducky says watching as the young girl hobbles out of Autopsy worried about her mental health.

Ziva makes her way upstairs to see the sister that is not only a sister but her best friend. As even know she is close to Kate and Kelly but she is closes to Abby.

"Abs, you here?" Ziva asks as she walks into the lab.

"Ziva, what are you doing here?" Abby asks happily giving her a hug.

"I got Kelly to drop me here after my appointment. I was going insane at home." Ziva explains taking a seat next to Abby.

"That makes sense, I was actually going to steal you away from home tonight, give you a night out." Abby tells her little sister.

"Thanks." Ziva says with a smile then notices what's on the desk "I assume you liked my present then." Ziva says referring to Bert the hippo.

"Yes, I love it. Where did you get it?" Abby asks curios.

"A little shop in London. I saw it and thought of you, so I got it." Ziva explains.

"So did you meet Tony and McGee?" Abby asks as she has been telling Ziva about the pair since they started working at NCIS.

"Yes, Tony was interesting McGee seems really nice, I see why you like him so much." Ziva explains to Abby.

"Tony was interesting huh, I thought he knew better than to hit on one of Dad's daughters." Abby says to Ziva surprised.

"He didn't know who my father was when we started to talk, and I admit I was flirting back, though that quickly ended when Dad and Kate walked in." Ziva explains.

"Usually does." Abby tells Ziva with a smile as both of them have plenty of experience with the over protective big sister and father.

"So when Kate and I were talking the other night she said that there had been a mystery red head with Dad at work, and I did see a woman who looked like that drop Dad of home the other night. Does he have a new girlfriend?" Ziva asks interested wanting to know if she has to be prepared for a new step mother.

"I don't know, I only know as much as you guys that Dad has been spending time with a new woman. I was talking to Kelly about it a couple of days ago and she didn't know anything." Abby tells her sister a little disappointed as she was hoping that one out of the four Gibbs sisters would know something.

"Hopefully Dad will tell us if it gets serious." Ziva comments.

"He most likely will, you know Dad. Though whoever she is I hope she's not as bad as the step monster." Abby tells her sister.

Ziva laughs and then says "I was so glad that Mom was back and living at Grandpa's by the time they got married, Diane was horrible."

"Horrible is being nice about Diane. I don't know what Uncle Tobias was thinking when he married her after seeing what she was like with Dad." Abby says surprised by her Uncles actions.

"I don't know what he was thinking when he dated Mom." Ziva tells her sister.

"Let's not even have that conversation; I don't know what any of them were thinking." Abby tells her sister.

"Do you remember Dad's face when we showed up to the wedding rehearsal and he saw your hair?" Ziva says with a smile.

"That was amazing." Abby says "And I'm glad you helped, agreed with me not Kate and Kelly."

"Always Abs."

_Memory _

_The day of the wedding rehearsal dinner for Gibbs and Diane_

_10 year old Ziva, 13 year old Kelly and 16 year old Kate are in Kate's room waiting for 11 year old Abby to get home_

"_Where have you been Abs?" Kelly asks curios. _

"_The shop, getting this." Abby says pulling out a box of black hair dye. _

"_Abigail you better not be thinking of doing what I think you are, especially not tonight." Kate tells her little sister angrily. _

"_What's the problem Kate? Everyone dyes their hair." Abby tells her oldest sister. _

"_Not the night of their Fathers wedding rehearsal, and going from Red hair to Black really Abby?" Kate asks her sister surprised by her actions. _

"_The fact that its Dad's weeding rehearsal is the best reason to do it. What better way to show Dad that I don't approve or like Diane." Abby tells her sister. _

"_Abs Kate is right, none of us like Diane but Dad does. If you do that you're going to end up hurting him, and I know you don't want that. Besides how do you expect to leave the house with Black hair? Even if you try wearing a hat Mom will notices and tell you to take it off, then she would see your hair." Kelly reminds her little sister. _

"_Mums not going to be home when we leave. Starting form 4 she is working a 24 hour shift so she doesn't have to hear anything about Dads wedding. It's why where staying with Dad tonight and why Uncle Tobias is dropping us off tomorrow night. The dinner doesn't start to 7:30 you can do it then and then wear a hat for when uncle Tobias picks us up and you don't have to worry about Grandpa he never leaves his office." Ziva points out. _

"_Ziva don't tell me you think this is a good idea." Kate says shocked. _

"_I know that Abby has wanted to dye her hair for a while and I agree that this is the perfect opportunity." Ziva tells her sisters. _

"_Girls Lunch." They hear their mother yell cutting off their argument. _

_Abby stashes the hair dye into her the bag but before she can leave the room Kate stops her "Abby think about this. I know you don't like Diane none of us do, but think about Dad. How is he going to react when he sees his daughter who last he saw has red hair walk into his wedding rehearsal with black hair?" Kate tells Abby trying to get her to reconsider. _

"_We better go, don't want to keep Mom and Grandpa waiting." Abby says heading to her room first to put the hair dye away before heading down stairs. _

"_I'll help you once Mom leaves for work." Ziva tells her sister. _

"_Thanks Zi." Abby says putting her arm around her little sister and walking downstairs. _

_End Memory_

"That wasn't the first time it was you and me on one side and Kelly and Kate on the other, and it definitely wasn't the last." Ziva tells her big sister.

"As amazing as it was thinking back I do think that Kelly and Kate were right. It wasn't the best timing, we did hurt Dad a bit." Abby says sadly.

"Yeah, I still feel bad about that." Ziva admits.

"But we never admit to those two that they were right." Abby tells her little sister.

"Of course." Ziva says with a smile.

The two sister spend a couple of hours talking reminiscing about their past.

"I better get back to the squad room. Still come over tonight if you can please." Ziva requests of her big sister.

"Of course I will." Abby tells her.

"Thanks Abs." Ziva says giving her sister a hug before heading back upstairs where it's just Tony in the squad room.

"Where is everyone?" Ziva asks curious.

"You Dad is down with Ducky and Kate and McGee are following a lead." Tony tells Ziva.

Ziva pulls a chair over so she is sitting close to Tony's desk.

"You know I am trying to work. Having a hot girl staring at me makes that kind of difficult." Tony tells Ziva after a few minutes.

"From what I have heard you get distracted easily." Ziva tells Tony.

"Do you and your sisters talk about everything?" Tony asks curious.

"Almost, growing up we moved from base to base different states, different countries most of the time all we really had was each other. I mean we had friends but eventually either we would have to move or they would. We did spend quite a lot of time here it's the only place we had the same house that we would live in whenever we were in DC." Ziva explains.

"That must have been difficult." Tony realises.

"You get used to it, you may not like it but you get used to it." Ziva explains.

"So Miss Gibbs tell me do you flirt with everyone you just meet or is just me?" Tony asks.

"Oh it's just you Tony." Ziva says giving him a seductive smile then gets up and moves her chair back just as Gibbs walks back in.

"Get a grip DiNozzo she is the bosses' daughter she is off limits." Tony says to himself.

Tony tells Gibbs what he has found and once he has finished Kate and McGee come back and they tell him as well. After a few more hours Gibbs tells everyone that it is time to go home.

Ziva, Tony, Gibbs, Kate and McGee head to the elevator together.

"So Ziva will we be seeing you again tomorrow?" McGee asks curious.

"I hope so." Ziva tells him.

"You can come with me again tomorrow as long as you stick to the rules." Gibbs tells his daughter who smiles as they leave through the front door.

The 5 begin to walk to the car park when next thing they know the air is filed with bullets they all hit the deck and look around trying to tell where the bullets are coming form,

"ZIVER!" Gibbs yells in terror

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer I own nothing

**AN-** I felt bad about leaving the last chapter on a cliff hanger so here's the next chapter also this chapter was written in one sitting so I apologise if it's not too good I was inspired after seeing the awesomness that was 9x21

"I'm fine Dad, it's just a graze." Ziva tells her father as she puts her hand over her side which is bleeding and tries to pull herself back to him as she was about 15 meters in front of everyone else.

"DiNozzo, go make sure Abby doesn't leave the building. Kate call Kelly tell her not to leave Bethesda. McGee tell Ducky that I'm bringing Ziva to him and she's hurt." Gibbs tells his agents and daughter as he craws along the ground to his youngest daughter, Tony, McGee and Kate were pretty close to the door when the bullets filled the air so they get back inside without too much difficulty.

Ziva manages to pull herself back a little bit and Gibbs pulls himself to his daughter "Let me see." Gibbs says moving his daughters hand.

"That's a bit more than a graze Ziver." Gibbs tells his daughter re applying the pressure once he has a look

"I'll be fine, but were sitting gooses out here." Ziva tells her father as bullets are still raining around them.

"You're right." Gibbs says using his strength to pull himself and his daughter along the ground then into the safety of the NCIS building.

"Come on. Let's get you to Ducky." Gibbs says picking up his daughter and carrying her to the elevator as security seals the outside doors behind them.

"Sorry Dad, it seems like I'm a magnate for trouble." Ziva tells her father.

"Never apologise it's..." Gibbs begins.

"A sign of weakness." Ziva finishes for her father with a smile.

When they arrive at the morgue Abby, Kate, Tony, McGee and Ducky are waiting for them.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Zi you're hurt are you going to be okay?" Abby says rushing over to her Father and sister as soon as the elevator door opens.

"Abs, we'll know when Ducky has a look at her." Gibbs tells his second youngest daughter why he sends a look to his oldest asking for her help.

Kate who realises what her father wants walks over to her little sister and puts her arm around her "Abs let Ducky cheek on Ziva." Kate tells her sister.

Everyone walks in and Gibbs puts Ziva on one of the autopsy tables as due to the situation it's the best they can do as McGee, Abby, Kate and Tony stand together.

"Kate did you call Kelly?" Gibbs asks as Ducky opens Ziva's top to cheek the wound.

"Yeah, she is going to stay at the hospital until we give her the all clear." Kate tells her father.

"Pacci's and his team are looking at the bullets trying to figure out the weapon that they came from." Tony tells Gibbs.

Gibbs nods "Duck how bad is it?" Gibbs asks his friend worried.

"She's going to need a few stiches it is a graze, though a deep one." Ducky tells the worried father.

"Can you do it?" Gibbs asks.

Ducky nods and he gets the equipment he needs.

"I've got to call your mother." Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Dad there is no need to worry her." Ziva objects.

"Ziver you mother and I have a deal we always inform each other when something happens to one of you girls." Gibbs tells his daughter giving her hand a squeeze. "You going to be ok why I make that call?" he asks.

"I'll be fine Dad, go make the call." Ziva tells her father who nods and walks out into the corridor.

"How well do you think that is going to go?" Ziva asks her sisters.

"Not very, that's why he went out to the corridor kids don't like it when Mommy and Daddy fight." Abby tells her sisters.

Meanwhile in the corridor Gibbs sighs before entering Jenny's number into his phone and pressing call.

"Jethro, what's wrong?" Jenny asks answering the phone.

"Kate, Ziva two of my agents and I were leaving headquarters when all of a sudden we were fired upon." Gibbs explains to his ex-wife.

"Were any of you hurt?" Jenny asks worried.

"Ziva, she received a deep graze." Gibbs tells her.

"Is she going to be ok?" Jenny asks worried but before he can respond he hears a voice that he recognizes says "Jenny, what's going on whose hurt?"

"Is that Callen?" Gibbs asks surprised.

"Yeah, we were having dinner. We had been at joint conference the last couple of days." Jenny explains.

"Put him on the phone." Gibbs requests.

"Jethro what's going on?" Callen asks.

"Someone seems to be after Ziva, she got hurt again. Now I know Jen she is going to come back here because she will want to be with her daughter. I know that with the work you doing with the CIA you're busy but if you can, can you fly back with her? Keep her calm and then help us figure out who is after her." Gibbs asks hoping that he can.

"Of course, we'll be on the next flight back to DC." Callen tells the man that is the closes thing he has to a father.

"Thanks G, put Jen back on the phone." Jethro asks.

"Jethro, tell the girls I'll be there as soon as I can." Jenny tells her ex-husband.

"Say safe Jen, see you soon." Jethro tells her.

"I will, tell the girls I love them." Jenny requests.

"I will." Jethro says before hanging up the phone and walking back into the morgue.

"Your mothers on her way, she said to tell all of you girls that she loves you." Jethro tells Ziva and feeling like it may be best not to mention that G is coming until he can talk to Kate in privet.

"She just got back to work. She can't keep taking all this time off." Ziva says feeling bad.

"Ziver you listen to me, you and your sisters are the most important thing to your mother and I. She wants to be here, she needs to see for herself that you are okay." Gibbs tells his youngest daughter who nods.

"How's it going Duck?" Gibbs asks once again grabbing his daughter's hand.

"Only a couple of stiches left." Ducky tells him.

Before anyone else has a chance to say anything else Pacci walk in.

"The shooter didn't police his bras. Both the casing and the spent rounds are La Poer 308." Pacci tells the group, Gibbs looks at his daughter who has an odd look on her face torn between surprise, shock and hurt.

"Ziver does that mean something to you?" Gibbs asks noticing the look on her face.

"I know who shot at us." Ziva whispers.

"Who?" Abby asks surprised that her sister figured it out just by hearing the bullets used.

"Before I tell you I have to explain a couple of things. The only reason I went to Israel is to join the Army. I felt like I owed the service that everyone else born in Israel had to complete. About a year in I was approached by a Mossad office the office told me that I was exactly what they were looking for, so I agreed to join up. About two months into my training I had to go have a meeting with the deputy director I was more than surprised when he introduced himself" Ziva explains before sighing and containing "as Eli David."

"What did that bastard do?" Gibbs asks angrily.

"Who's Eli David?" Tony and McGee ask Kate and Abby at the same time.

"Ziva's biological father." Kate and Abby both whisper back.

"He didn't do anything. I remember what he did so I told him I wanted nothing to do with him, that he was to stay away from me. That I would honour my commitment to Mossad but I wanted nothing to do with him." Ziva explains, Gibbs feeling very bad for his daughter puts his arm around her pulls her into his side and kisses her on the head.

"A few weeks later I was approached by a man who informed me that he was my older half-brother, that we use to play together all the time before I was stolen away, and that I did have a little sister who was killed, that the two of us should be a family. I vaguely recognized him and if he was still like the memories I had I would want to get to know him, but I heard about what he had done, he was a legend in mossad and not the good kind. He had done things that were worse than terrible I quickly informed him that I had a family and that I wasn't stolen that I was abandoned, he's the one that was shooting at us." Ziva explains.

"How can you be sure? Whether you knew him or not, he's your brother. Would he really try to kill his little sister?" Abby asks.

"He has been working undercover in Hamas for the last few months before I handed in my resignation. The reason I handed in my resignation is because I saw him shotting an innocent person who I knew was an enemy of Hamas. I don't know whether he did that to keep his cover or if he had turned, I informed the chain of command and they didn't believe me, so I resigned. He is an expert shooter and he had done research into you Dad, I don't know why but he did he knows what you fired as a sniper, it makes sense that Eli would send Ari he wasn't happy that I resigned and Ari hates me. Killing me is a mission he would love to do." Ziva explains.

"No one is going to kill you Ziver. I will make sure of that." Gibbs says running his hand through his daughters hair.

"DiNozzo, McGee I want you two to exit by the back exit go to the parking garage and drive to Bethesda, get Kelly and bring her back here." Gibbs tells his agents.

"On it boss." Tony says as he and McGee turn and leave.

"Kate, Abby stay here with Ziva, I've got to go talk to the director. Don't leave to I get back." Gibbs tells his daughters.

"Yes Dad." Kate, Abby and Ziva say.

"You doing ok Zi?" Kate asks as her and Abby walk over to their little sister.

"As ok as I can K." Ziva tells her oldest sister.

The director is waiting for Gibbs when he gets up to his office.

"How's Ziva?" Director Marrow asks.

"A deep graze to her side but apart from that she is the same physically. It's her mental state that I'm worried about. She thinks that the person who is after her is her half-brother who is trying to kill her on the order of her biological father." Gibbs explains to the director.

"What makes her think that?" The director asks interested.

"The bullets that were used. Ziva explained that they were used for a reason." Gibbs explains.

"As all the clues seem to point to Mossod we have to get the FBI involved, possible CIA especially if it in confirmed we have to handle this delicately." Marrow informs Gibbs.

"It's my daughter that they are after I can handle it." Gibbs objects.

"I have no doubt that you can, but it has to be done." The director informs Gibbs.

"Fine. I want Fornell as the FBI agent and Jenny is flying home as soon as she can and G Callen is coming with her. He can be our CIA liaison the four off us will be head of this investigation supported by my team of DiNozzo McGee and Kate." Gibbs tells the director in a tone of voice that says there is no arguing with me.

"Agreed, but if I feel that any of you are letting your personal feelings take over you all will be removed from the investigation. Is that clear?" The director asks.

"Clear, all of us are staying at NCIS for now; it's too dangerous to leave." Gibbs tells the director.

"I agree I will increase security. Would you like me to put the call into Fornell or will you?"

"I will." Gibbs says walking out of the office dialling a number on his phone.

"Tobias I need you to get to NCIS." Gibbs says as soon as Fornell answers without even saying hallo

"What's going on Jethro?" Tobias asks surprised.

"Someone is trying to kill Ziva. We suspects that it's her half-brother, who is mossed and according to Ziva working undercover in Hamas and is possible a double agent." Gibbs explains.

"I'll be right there." Fornell says.

Gibbs head back down to the Morgue to see his daughters. When he gets their he sees Ziva talking to Ducky and not looking too happy about whatever it is that they are talking about.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asks.

"Ziva isn't happy about having to use a wheelchair as Ducky doesn't have crutches." Kate explains to her father.

"Ziver it's the best that can be done at the moment. Let's all head back up to the squad room." Gibbs tells everyone, and they all including Ducky head upstairs.

Just as they arrive into the squad room from the back elevator, Kelly, Tony and McGee arrive back in from the front one.

"Ziva you ok?" Kelly asks worried.

"Fine Kel." Ziva tells her big sister giving her a hug.

"Ok until we catch the person that is after Ziva none of us are to leave the building unless it is something to do with the case. Even then we are to take precautions we all could have been shot tonight it was only luck that no one else was hurt." Gibbs informs everyone.

"I have air mattresses down in my Lab I can set them up down there, give us something to sleep on." Abby informs her father.

"Ok Abs, you go do that McGee you go with her." Gibbs tells him.

"I'll help to." Kelly says as she Abby and McGee leave.

"Ziva I want you to sit with Tony and tell him everything you know about this Ari anything you can think of that will help." Gibbs tells his youngest daughter. Not noticing the smile on both Ziva and Tony's face and the frown on Kate's.

"Kate your Uncle Tobias should be here soon, you're with us." Gibbs tells his oldest daughter. "Come on were going to go down and talk to security, Ziva stay with DiNozzo." Gibbs says.

"DiNozzo, look after her." Gibbs orders DiNozzo.

"Yes Boss."

Kate and Gibbs leave by the elevator while Ziva wheels over to Tony.

"I can't imagine how hard this is, your family trying to kill you." Tony says to Ziva surprised by how together she is.

"Eli and Ari aren't my family, but you are correct" Ziva admits.

"Well Miss Gibbs tell me everything you can think off, and hopefully we can catch whoever it is and you can get your life back." Tony tells her with one of his charming smiles.

For the next few hours everyone works on different things. Gibbs, Fornell, Kate and Tony run down the security cameras from where it looks like the person shot from, as well as running down the information that Ziva gave them about Ari. McGee and Abby work on hacking into Mossod to try and find information on Ari, his current assignment and any mention of Ziva, while Ziva herself translate for them. Kelly and Ducky add import when they can but as it is neither of these speciality's they don't have much. After Midnight Gibbs tells his daughters and agents to sleep down in Abby's lab, Ducky, Fornell and Gibbs stay in the squad room.

At about 6:30 am the next morning Jenny and Callen arrive. Ducky, Gibbs and Fornell happily greet the two.

"The girls are down in the lab." Ducky tells Callen when he notices that he is looking around.

"Thanks Ducky, that's where I'm going." Callen tells them and heads to the elevator.

"You did warn Kate that he was coming didn't you?" Jenny asks her ex-husband taking a drink of his coffee.

"Didn't get around to it." Gibbs tells her getting an annoyed look on his face when she drinks his coffee.

Out of the people down in the lab Kate is the first awake she decides that she will go and see how things are going up in the squad room. She quietly gets up and sneaks out of the lab to the elevator making sure that she doesn't wake anyone else up. When the elevator doors open she is shocked when she sees Callen standing there.

"Cal." She says in complete shock not sure what to say or do.

"Hey Katie." G responds also surprised that she is the first one that he runs into and also unsure what to do.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

.

Chapter 9

I own nothing

**AN:** So I was reading through my pervious chapters and realised that I never gave a description of Kelly, so here it is. She looks a lot like Jenny and has long wavy red hair that goes a little below her shoulders, she has Gibbs's eyes and his smile, she is caring and kind like Abby, professional like Kate and passionate like Ziva. When they were kids both she and Abby shared a love of science. Out of her sister she is the most like Abby but you can clearly tell that she is Gibbs's daughter as she has aspects of his personality (Most of the not so good aspects), these often come into focus when she is working, and she has inherited a fiery temper from her mother. Also in the show Kate has light brown/blond streaks through her hair but she has dark read streaks through her hair in this story. Abby and Ziva both look the same as they do in the show.

"What are you doing here Cal?" Kate asks once she gets over her shock.

"I was with Jenny when Jethro called; we were at a conference he told me what happened with Ziva. I came to help." Callen explains. "I'm guessing Jethro didn't tell you." He realises.

"No he didn't." Kate tells him frowning "Their through there." She tells Callen before turning and heading in to the elevator.

"You might not want to do that." Callen tell her.

"And why is that Cal?" Kate asks crossing her arms clearly annoyed.

"Because Katie, when I was leaving Jenny took a drink of Jethro's coffee and they looked like they were about 30 seconds away from a fight." Callen explains.

Kate nods and walks to other direction into Abby's lab. Callen turns and follows her, when they enter Kate sees that everyone else is up.

"G." Abby says happily getting up and giving him a hug.

"Hey Abs." Callen says embracing the hug as Kate goes over to stand on the opposite side of the room.

"You are?" McGee slightly jealous asks when Abby stops Hugging G.

"G Callen."

"G is that short for something?" Tony asks interested.

"No idea." G answers.

"How do you not know?" McGee asks confused.

"I was never told." G explains.

"How do you know the sisters?" McGee asks curios wanting to know who this man is.

"Mom and Dad became his legal guardians when he was 16; He's our brother." Ziva explains.

"And what's the story with him and Kate? You've been standing on opposite sides of the room since you walk in." Tony asks wanting to know as it is one of the first things that he noticed.

"They dated for 3 years; don't bother asking why they broke up because they didn't even tell us." Kelly says getting up and giving Callen a hug.

"Kelly." Kate says irritated.

"They were bound to find out." Kelly tells her.

"Why are you here G?" Ziva asks confused as with a tiny bit of help form Kate she manages to get in to the wheel chair.

"I was with Jenny when Jethro called. Heard what is going on, I came to help. When we were at the airport Jethro called. I'm the official CIA agent on your case Zi." G explains walking over and giving her a hug as well.

"You're CIA." McGee says surprised and G nods.

"Hang on if you're here then Mom is two." Abby says about to race upstairs happily but is stopped by G.

"They were about 30 seconds away from a fight Abs." G tells her.

"Let me guess that was 30 seconds after they saw each other?" Kelly asks sighing.

"I'm guessing your parents don't have the best relationship." McGee realises.

"They were High school sweet hearts the best of friends. They had me when Mom was 17, Dad was in his first year of the Marine's when Mom found out she was pregnant, and she managed to complete a whole year of school work before I was born so she was able to graduate with her class. They have been married and divorced twice, can barely stand each other at the moment." Kate explains.

"They don't fight when all of us are around them." Ziva reminds her sisters.

"Let's go." Kelly says and they all begins to leave Abby's lab.

"If you thought meeting me was interesting. You should wait to you meet my mother." Ziva tells Tony as she wheels over to him.

"Nothing can be as interesting as meeting you." Tony tells her.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ziva tells him as they enter the elevator.

As soon as they exit the elevator they here Jenny and Gibbs raised voices.

"Mom." Abby says happily running over, and at the sound of their daughters' voice they stop fighting.

"Hey Abs." Jenny says giving her a hug then when they break apart she gives each of her other daughters a hug also.

"Jen, I would like you to meet Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee. DiNozzo, McGee, Deputy Director of NCIS Jenny Shepard, my ex-wife and the girl's mother." Gibb introduced.

"Nice to meet you both. I have heard many things about you." Jenny says pleasantly shaking both of their hands as Tony stares at her only stoping when he gets head slapped by Gibbs.

"Did you find anything through the night?" Kate asks

"Nothing." Gibbs answers.

"So what can we do?" Ziva asks confused.

"Well for one, Agent DiNozzo is going to be on protective custody with you no matter where you go, he is to be with you but for now you aren't to leave the building." Jenny tells her youngest daughter.

"Are you sure Tony is the right choice? I have more experience with protection details." Kate reminds her parents.

"Yes you are right, you do have more experience when it comes to protection but whoever is after Ziva is all too aware of who Ziva's family is, so you and your sisters may be a target. That is why McGee you are to be with Abby at all times, Kelly I would like it if you would stay with them and here." Gibbs says getting a sig and holster out of his desk and handing it to his second oldest daughter.

"I talked to Captain Perry this morning. I informed him about the situation, you are here as another source of protection unless there is an emergency at Bethesda that requires you. You have also been granted permission to carry a concealed weapon until the person who is after Ziva has been caught" Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"Kate you and G are going to be partners on this case." Gibbs explains and both Kate and G open their mouths to argue. "That Is not up for argument you two work well together you always have, and if there is evidence that requires investigating outside of NCIS you two are to join, Jenny, Fornell and myself, am I clear?" Gibbs asks giving both of them the Gibbs stare.

"Yes." They both say.

"Dad I had an epiphany about how we could find if Ari is in DC, if he is the one after Zi." Abby tells her father, Gibbs raises his eyebrow as if to ask what is it" Ziva do you have picture of Ari or know where I could find one?" Abby asks interesting.

"Yeah in the photo album I have in my room at home." Ziva tells her sister confused.

"How do you have a photo album here? I thought all your stuff burnt in the fire, and you couldn't get someone to ship your other stuff because of danger" McGee asks confused.

"The mission with Mum was going to be my last anyway. A week before I left for it I sent a couple of boxes here, mostly filled with things that I wouldn't want to be parted with. They were stored in a storage locker down town until about a week ago, Dad took me there and I took the stuff home." Ziva explains to everyone.

"Why do you have a picture of Ari though? I thought you didn't want anything to do with him." Tony asks confused.

"I had a picture because even though I don't want anything to do with him I kept the picture I took one day when I was following him because I guess I wanted evidence of what I didn't want to be, what I didn't want anything to do with." Ziva explains slightly sadly, Abby walks up and gives her little sister a hug and whispers something in her ear that makes her smile.

"Where is your photo album? And where is the picture?" Gibbs asks his youngest daughter.

"In my room, next to my bed. The picture is the last one in the book." Ziva explains to her father.

"Jen, you coming?" Gibbs asks as he goes to his desk and gets out his gun and badge, Jenny nods and grabs her stuff off of the top of Gibbs desk.

"Don't leave the building, if anything happens we will be on our cells." Gibbs tells the agents before her and Jenny leave.

After they do Fornell looks around and sees that he is with the 'kids' and says "I'm going for coffee." before leaving as well.

"Kate, Abby I have a question for you both how has it never come up that your mother is the deputy director of NCIS?" Tony asks them as he is surprised that the topic of their mother being NCIS deputy director has never come up.

"Our Dad is already the team leader and a legend. I don't know about Kate but I didn't mention it because if people new about Mom's position they might think that we got to where we are by our family ties, it has happened before." Abby explains to Tony.

"I would never think that, you know that right?" Tony tells the sisters.

"We know Tony." Abby tells him with a smile.

Callen who notices that Ziva isn't contributing to the conversation looks around for her he sees her near Gibbs desk standing up and kicking the wheelchair away with her leg that is in a plaster boot.

"Ziva what are you doing?" He asks confused when he sees when she is doing.

"I'm not using a wheel chair anymore. According to my physio I should start walking again getting strength back in my leg, that's why he gave me a boot for my plaster and if something else happens me being in a wheel chair is just going to make everything harder." Ziva explains being frustrated at being hurt so much.

"Ziva, you meant to still be resting. Kelly tell her that it is too soon." Kate requests knowing that as Kelly is a doctor Ziva is a tiny bit more likely to listen to her, though when Ziva is like that it is unlikely that she will listen to anyone.

"Actually Kate, Ziva is burnt leg needs to get used to having wait on in again, I agree that she can be walking again though a little bit of soreness and pain is usual if it gets too bad you will have to use the chair again clear?" Kelly tells her little sister.

"Clear." Ziva tells her.

"How about we go back down to the lab I have stuff we can do down there." Abby tells everyone.

"Lead the way Abs.' McGee tells her and everyone follows.

GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS

Meanwhile while the 'kids' are at NCIS Jenny and Gibbs are driving back to the Gibbs house in silence. When the get there they notice the front door is open the pair pull out their guns and exit the car. They enter the house both looking carefully around for any sign of anything out of place. They head to the bedrooms upstairs and when they reach Ziva's they see a note stuck on the door.

"You betrayed us. You will not get away with this. You cannot hide from me. No one can protect you. Nothing will stop me. You will be dealt with for your betrayal" Jenny reads anger clear in her voice.

"That basted." Jethro says angrily.

"We have to find whoever this is Jethro. I won't let him keep threating and hurting our daughters." Jenny says in complete anger and also worry for her child is herd in her voice as well.

"We won't Jen. He may have said that nothing can protect her but he hasn't met us." Jethro tells his ex-wife putting his arm around her as a form of comfort.

"Let's find the photo, see what Abby's plan is." Jenny tells her ex-husband after a few minutes of silence.

"Right." Gibbs says removing his arm and heading into Ziva's bedroom.

"Here's the album" Jenny says finding it. As she opens in both Jenny and Jethro smile as they look at all the pictures and are overcome with the memories.

"Ziver said it's on the last page." Jethro says feeling uncomfortable as they reach the pictures of their second weeding.

"Right." Jenny says turning the album to the back and beginning to look through to find a picture of Ari, she finds it "This must be it." She says and Jethro nods.

"Let's get back to NCIS." Jethro tells her and they leave.

When they get back to the NCIS squad room they meet Fornell then head back down to Abby's lab when they get down there they see G, Kate, Tony, Ziva, Kelly, Abby and McGee all laughing as on the floor of Abby's lab almost in a pile.

"What's going on?' Jenny asks confused and amused at the same time.

"Abby has twister. We decided to play it, it didn't go to well." Kelly explains to her parents.

"Abs we have the photo, what's you plan?" Gibbs asks his second youngest daughter.

"Simple I have connected to the DC security camera cheek point network; I created a facial recognition program to help me find out if Ari has been in town." Abby explains as she gets up and heads to her computer.

"That will take forever wont it." Ziva asks as Tony helps her up.

"Not as long as you would think. We are first starting with the cheek points near NCIS. The ones around Bethesda and the house as those are the places you have been since you have been back we have limited the comparison to Males, within the last week because any earlier he would have done something," McGee explains to everyone.

"Good idea, let's see if it works" Jenny tells them.

"Yes Ma'am." McGee tells her and inputs the data required into the computer

Ziva sees that everyone is focused on the screen uses the opportunity to seek out of Abby's lab, so that she can get some space because what she needs the most at the moment is some time alone, sometime to think. As she isn't going to leave the building she will be ok and back before anyone notices.

After about 5 minutes later quicker than anyone thought possible the computer gets a hit

"That looks like him, Ziver is It him?" Gibbs asks, getting no responds her turns around and says "Ziver?"

"Where did she go?" Callen says confused and worried as he didn't hear anyone leave.

"I want everyone to search this building. Abby you stay here in case she comes back everyone else be on your cells, let's go." Gibbs says as he runs out of the lab closely followed by everyone else.

"Tony." Abby says to him before he has a chance to leave the lab.

"What Abs?" Tony asks confused as to why she would stop him.

"I know where you can find Ziva." Abby tells him.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I own nothing **

"If you know where she is why didn't you tell your parents, or one of your sisters, or brother?" Tony asks confused.

"Two reasons, the first is Ziva needs time to herself to go think over everything that has happened to make sense of it, she needs time to herself the second is if she is where I am 99% positive she is then it is a place that we used to go when we were kids a place that Ziva, Kensi and I are the only ones who know about it." Abby explains to tony.

"And you don't want your parents to know about this place in case you feel the need to hide away from everyone in the future." Tony guesses.

"That's part of the reason but the main reason is the place where she is isn't the safest and if dad knew we used to go there when we were kids he would be pissed" Abby explains as the place isn't really the safest.

"Ok if you are so eager to keep it from your father why are you telling me?" Tony asks confused.

At that question Abby, turns away from her computer and two Tony "Zi likes to keep everything bottled up she doesn't like to show when something is bother her, you wouldn't believe what Kenz and I once had to do to get her to talk to us, this must be effecting her so much but she's not going to willingly talk about it not even to dad, what she needs most at the moment is some time to herself to think, but she also needs some company." Abby tells Tony as she is worried about her little sister.

"Why me though I just met her?" Tony asks feeling that maybe one of her siblings or parents would be better to talk to her at the moment.

"That's what she needs most at the moment, someone who doesn't know her well someone who she can just talk to, and I've seen the way you both have been looking at each other during the last day, you care Tony, and don't bother denying it." Abby tells her.

"Where can I find her?" Tony asks after a minute.

"There is a stair case on the south east side of the building it's through a door labelled with s09, it isn't alarmed and there isn't a security camera,0 take the stair case to the top, there will be a window, if you climb out of the window there will be a terrace balcony thing if you go along it left for about a foot you will find a ladder that will take you up to the roof, you'll find Ziva up there." Abby explains.

"Well that certainly explains why your dad would be angry at you for going there, but will Ziva be able to get up there with her legs how they are?" Tony asks interested.

"She'll find a way." Abby says with a smile.

"How are you the only ones who know about it?" Tony asks confused.

"I don't know we found the staircase one day when I was about 13, no one else seemed to be aware of it, and there is no security camera." Abby explains.

"I'll go find your sister." Tony tells Abby.

"Thanks Tony." Abby tells him giving him a hug.

"You're welcome Abs." Tony tells her before leaving.

Tony follows Abby's directions and finds the door to the staircase that Abby was describing he climbs up the stairs and finds the window and climbs out of it "Why am I not surprised that 3 young girls find this." Tony says to himself. He climbs along the terrace to the ladder and climbs up,

"I want to be alone Tony." Ziva tells him when she sees him.

"If you wanted to be alone why did you go hid In the one place your sister would know where to find you?" Tony asks sitting next to her.

"Because I knew Abs wouldn't tell Mom, Dad, Callen, Kelly or Kate." Ziva answers.

"it's an amazing view I can see why you like coming up here so much." Tony tells Ziva looking at the view.

Ziva smiles "Abby was 13, Kenz and I were 12, it was school holidays and Kenz was staying with us during the break, and during the day or choice was either stay at Dads house with the stepmonster stay at moms with Grandpa or come to NCIS, we choose NCIS it we would spend the day exploring, the only rules were we weren't allowed to leave the building or get in anyone's way, one day we saw the door wonder where it lead and found this place" Ziva explains to Tony smiling at the good memories.

"Grandpa? Stepmonster?" He asks confused.

"Grandpa is Moms dad he was a Colonel in the military he died when I was 13, the stepmonster was dads first wife Diane none of us liked her Abby came up with the name Stepmonster for her." Ziva explains.

"I'm sorry about your grandpa." Tony tells her sincerely.

"Thanks Tony." Ziva tells him "Since the day we found this place I always loved coming here to think especially after Abby went off to college and Kensi was on the other side of the county it allowed me to think."

"I can see that it's quite but the view is kind of mesmerising." Tony tells her.

The two sit in silence for a little while before Tony decides its time to talk about maybe going back "You know your parents and siblings are worried about you."

Ziva sighs "I know, I just needed some time to myself to think, my brother is trying to kill me, how do I even comprehend that, but your right we should go." Ziva tells him standing up.

"Your secrete is safe by the way, I'll tell your parents I found you walking back from the far bathroom." Tony tells her as he climbs down the ladder.

"Thanks." Ziva tells him as she reluctantly lets him help her climb down the ladder.

"Jethro what if he has her." Jenny says worried as they cheek the evidence garage.

"Then we will get her back, but security said that she didn't leave, she is most likely sitting someone thinking, and we'll find her." Jethro tells her though he himself is worried.

"She's barely old enough to drink, she shouldn't have to deal with none of what has happened to her, now this, when is she going to catch a break Jethro." Jenny asks him sadly as tears come to her eyes.

Jethro puts his arm around her "I know Jen, she shouldn't have to deal with any of this but Jen our little girl is strong she will make it through this, she has us and we won't let anything else happen to her." Jethro tells her.

Jenny looks up into Jethro's blue eyes into the eyes of the man she has loved since she was a teenager the two spend a few seconds staring into each other's eyes, the both slowly lean in but before their libs can touch Gibbs Phone rings "What?" he asks the caller angrily.

"You did, where was she? DiNozzo, take her back to Abby's lab Jen and I will be there in a minute, Call Kate, Kelly and McGee to tell them." Gibbs says then hangs up the phone.

"DiNozzo found her." Gibbs tells his ex-wife.

"Where was she?" Jenny asks relieved that her daughter has been found.

"She was walking around the building she needed time to herself to think." Gibbs tells her.

"Just like her father." Jenny says with a smile as the pair head to the elevator both deciding not to talk about what would have happened if Jethro's phone didn't ring.

When the get back to Abby's lab they see Ziva being hugged by Kelly as he sees everyone else including Ducky standing in the lab.

"You ok Ziver?" Gibbs asks his daughter as Jenny gives her a hug.

"Fine dad, I needed some time to think." Ziva tells him.

"Next time tell someone Ziver we were worried." Gibbs tells his daughter.

Ziva nods. Before anyone can say anything Ziva's phone rings "That's odd the only people who have this number are in this room." She says confused.

"Put it on Speaker." Gibbs instructs his daughter not having a good feeling about that.

Ziva nods "Hallo." Ziva says answering her phone and putting it on speaker.

"Shalom Ziva." She hears Ari's voice say.

"Ari." Ziva says angrily as she sends a look to Abby who realises what her sister wants and begins to trace the call.

"Is that anyway to great your brother?" Ari asks.

"You're not my brother, I have a brother, a brother who does whatever he can to protect me not kill me." Ziva tells him.

"You gave me no choice Ziva, the minute you decided to become a traitor turn your back on your family your people you sealed your own fate." Ari tell her.

"I am not turning my back on anyone you and Eli are not my family and I am only returning back to my people I have been American since I was four, since our so called father abandoned me after he had finished using me as his personal punching bag." Ziva says angrily.

"You were week still are, you so called family will discover that realise just how pathetic you are and treat you how you should to be treated." Ari tells Ziva as Fornell and Callen hold Gibbs back, stopping him from ripping the phone out of Ziva's hand.

"Why are you calling me Ari, you must know that this call is being traced?" Ziva asks wanting to know what he is up to.

"Are yes your sister." Ari say with venom "Abigail isn't it such a lovely girl, your sister you are closes to if I am not mistaken it would be such a shame if something was to happen to her." Ari tells her.

"Don't you dare threaten her." Ziva tells him beginning to really lose her cool.

"Young Abigail's fate is up to you, bring yourself to me accept whatever fate I wish to give and your sister will be safe." Ari tells her.

"Where and when?' Ziva asks without a second of hesitation.

"Rock creek park, five kilometres from the edge of the boundary along the river 3pm and Ziva come along I know if you don't, things won't end well for your family if you forget that." Ari tells her.

"I'll be there and I'll be alone." Ziva tells Ari before hanging up the phone.

"Ziva you can't he'll kill you" Abby says throwing her arms around her little sister.

"I can't let anything happen to you Abs." Ziva tells her.

"Nothing is going to happen to either of you, I'll make sure of that." Gibbs says hugging both his daughters and giving them a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"He'll kill all of you if I don't go alone Dad I won't risk you guys." Ziva tells her father.

"Ziver we are a family, families protect each other I will not let you go in there alone, and nothing is going to happen to any of us, I have a plan." Gibbs tells his daughter pulling his daughter into his arms running her hand through her hair furious about what that basted is threatening, no one threatens his family.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclamer- I don't own anything.

**AN-** Thank you two all who have read, reviewed and or added to alerts.

Ziva walks into the clearing where Ari said he would meet her she looks around becoming aware of her surroundings, after a few minutes she hears footsteps she turns and sees Ari coming towards her from her left.

"I thought I would be dead, before I saw you." Ziva tells Ari.

"I wanted to give you one more chance to come back to us, where you belong." Ari tells her walking closer.

"I don't belong there I never did." Ziva tells him.

"You say that, but do you belong here, or do you belong no where?" Ari asks her.

"I belong here, I have a life, a family here." Ziva tells him.

"Ah yes a family, where is this family you speak of I didn't see anyone when I came here and believe me I looked we are all alone, didn't they care enough to come and protect you." Ari tells her in a mocking voice.

"I snuck away, you see that is one of the biggest differences between you and me, I care about my family, and I believed that you were serious about your threat I won't let anything happen to them." Ziva tells him trying to stay calm, so she can get the drop on him.

"Ah well I was lying their next on my list." Ari says with a smile "Good bye Ziva." Ari says before a single shot is herd thorough the forest.

Four hours earlier

"Dad he is serious if he sees any of you he will kill you." Ziva tells her father worried.

"I don't plan on letting him see me." Gibbs tells his youngest daughter.

"What you thinking boss?" Tony asks him.

"I have a plan and its starts by me getting an old friend from the house" Gibbs tells him then addresses everyone "Until I get back under no circumstances are you too leave this lab, is that clear." Gibbs tells everyone who nods but Abby puts up her hand.

"Yes Abs?" He asks.

"What if we have to go to the head?" She asks.

"You hold it." Gibbs tells her before turning to leave. "I'm closing this door." Gibbs tells them as he leaves and Jenny follows him.

"I meant you two Jen." Gibbs tells her not wanting Jenny to be in danger.

'I'm coming with you Jethro you need someone to watch your back, you once said that there was no one else you trust more." Jenny tells him as they head to the elevator.

"Your right." Gibbs tells Jenny.

"This is all my fault why did I decided to go back there it was stupid, anyone gets hurt all my fault " Ziva says angrily to herself pacing Abby's lab before muttering to herself in several different languages.

Kelly gets up from her place where she is sitting and stands in Ziva's way "Zi going back there was noble you wanted to perform the duty that everyone else who was born in Israeli has to, you had no idea that this would happen none of this is your fault it is only theirs." Kelly tells her little sister trying to get here to realises that it isn't her fault.

"It doesn't matter Kel, if any of you get hurt that will be my fault." Ziva tells Kelly sadly.

"No Zi, it won't." Kelly says giving her a hug.

"Your sister is right ZI-VA none of this is your fault." Tony tells her.

"Dad is an amazing sniper but Air will search the area, dad may not be able to hide in a place where he can get a shot off." Ziva tells everyone.

"He'll find a way Ziva he always does." Abby tell her.

"What if he can't this time?" Ziva asks her sisters.

"He will, we always get through these things, we've made it through worse, remember that Zi." Kate tells her youngest sister.

Tony is confused and goes to ask what Kate is talking about but he sees that Callen is shaking his head at him saying don't ask.

"Jethro you need a spotter." Jenny tells Gibbs as they walk down into the basement.

"I'll ask Callen or Tobias not you Jen, if something goes wrong he will kill me, and if you are with me he will kill you two, the girls can't lose both their parents in one go. "Gibbs tells Jenny as he walks over to where he keeps his sniper rifle.

"I can't stay at NCIS, when I know you and Ziva are out there and may not come back." Jenny objects

"You have to Jen, Abby, Kelly and Kate are going to need you two, they are going to need you to stay strong for them." Gibbs tells Jenny getting his gun and turning back to face Jenny.

"Your right Jethro, but you both better come back to me." Jenny tells him.

"I'll do my best Jen." Gibbs says walking over to her

"You better do more than you best Jethro, you have been in my life since I was 15, I don't know what I would do if you weren't anymore." Jenny tells him sadly.

"What do you mean Jen, we have been divorced twice." Gibbs asks confused putting his arm around her shoulders.

"We have, but even then I knew you were just a phone call away if I needed you." Jenny tells him relaxing into Jethro's arms a little.

"Always Jen." Gibbs says kissing her cheek, "Let's go protect our daughter." He tells her.

"Let's, show them that none messes with our family." Jenny tells him and they both leave the basement.

They make their way back to NCIS to Abby's lab.

"What's the plan Dad, its two hours to Ari's deadline?" Ziva asks when she sees her parents.

"I'll tell you in a minute Ziver, I just have to work out one more detail, Abby can you get me a map of Rock Creek Park?" Gibb asks his daughter.

"Sure." Abby says and goes to her computer to find it.

"Make sure it has all the terrain marked." Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Ok got it." Abby tells her father.

"Put it on the plasma." Gibbs says walking over to it.

"There's the meeting place." Jenny says putting it out.

"That would be the best place for you to be." Callen tells his adoptive father pointing out the position.

"Which means it will be a place that Ari, will search beforehand, you are better off choosing a different location," Ziva tells her father.

"Ziva didn't you say that Ari knows that dad is a sniper he may be anticipating that." Kate points out.

"Both Ziva and Kate are right, I'll go there" He says pointing to the position he will be in about 400 meters away from the clearing, on a slight hill "but I won't get in position to 10 minutes before the meet after he has already searched it, Ziva you won't know whether I'm in place we can't be in contact, you are two go armed just in case I don't get there in time." Jethro tells his daughter not liking this plan, but knowing that it's the best they can do.

"If we can't be sure why go at all?" Abby asks.

"If I don't go Abs, he will come after all of us, this is our best, our only shot. " Ziva tells her big sister.

"Jethro that is going to be an incredibly hard shot." Jenny notes looking closely at where Jethro plans to set his sniper nest at.

"I know Jen, that is why as well as being armed Ziva you are going to be wearing a vest." Jethro tells his daughter.

"Good idea Jethro, I'm guessing the plan is going to be to make Ari think that Ziva snuck away come alone, that is something Ziva would do that is why we can't have communicators, but he would also expect her to be armed and wearing armour" Callen realises and Gibbs nods.

"Armour may not do much; Ari's speciality is head shots." Ziva tells everyone.

"You're wearing the armour anyway young lady." Gibbs tells his daughter.

"What weapons do you have on you Ziva?" Kelly asks her little sister.

"Two guns and a couple of knifes." Ziva tells her sister.

"Ok, we got to get going soon, it's a long drive." Gibbs tells everyone turning away from the plasma.

"Ziver, we will go in two cars, Callen you are coming along with me, as my spotter." Gibbs tells his son.

"Of course." Callen tells him.

"The rest of you are two stay here in this lab until we are sure that it is safe clear?" Jethro asks everyone.

"Clear." Everyone else responds.

"G, Ziver come on." Jethro says as G and Ziver both get hugged by their sisters and mother before leaving.

The three leave the lab

"Jethro." Jenny says coming out of the lab and closing the door behind her.

"I'll meet you're in the garage." Jethro tells Ziva and Callen as the elevator doors beep and open.

The two nod and leave.

"Jen you are meant to stay in the lab two." Jethro tells his ex-wife.

"There is something I have to tell you first, me getting the job offer isn't why I stayed in Paris." Jenny tells Jethro knowing that this may not be the best time to tell him, but not wanting to keep this secrete anymore.

"What do you mean and why are you telling me this now?" Jethro asks confused feeling that this isn't really the best time.

"It's a long story but I wanted you to know, before you went out to risk your life for our family, that I wasn't choosing my career over us, over our family, I stayed to protect it all." Jenny tells her ex-husband.

"Jen what are you talking about?" Jethro asks once again confused.

"It's a long story, I just wanted you to know that you and the kids mean everything to me, that I didn't just throw it all away over a job." Jenny tells him. "Go protect our daughter, our family the shot might be difficult but just thing about what you are trying to protect and you can do it." Jenny tells her ex-husband.

"We will be talking about this when I get back that is a promise." Jethro tells her.

"You have to promise you will be coming back to keep that promise." Jenny tells him.

"Have I ever said I'm coming back and not?" Jethro asks taking a step towards her.

"Never." Jenny says talking a step towards him two, so now that they are so close that their noses are almost touching.

"I have to go Jen." Jethro tells her.

"I know." Jenny tells him.

Both Jenny and Jethro are staring into each other's eyes neither one of them wanting to look away, Slowly they both lean in the small distance between them and their lips meet, as they do Jethro pulls Jenny into his arms both feeling like this is where they belong, that nothing has changed between them though so much has, when the need for air becomes to great they slowly and reluctantly break apart.

"Go protect our daughter Jethro"

"Go look after our daughters Jen."

They both send a smile at each other neither having an idea what the kiss meant and that they are going to have to talk about it but it's not the time, Jenny heads back to the lab and Jethro heads to the elevator.

"You think there fighting?" Ziva asks Callen as he helps her into her vest.

"It's a possible but they seem to be getting along lately Jenny is most likely giving Jethro a pep talk, but with them you never know." Callen tells his sister "How you doing Zi?"

"I'm worried about what will happen if Dad doesn't pull this off." Ziva tells Callen.

"Don't think like that Zi, just focus on what you have to do." Callen tells his sister, Before Ziva has a chance to respond Gibbs walks in.

"Ziver you take sedan 1, G you and me will take Sedan 2." Jethro tells them.

Ziva and Callen nod and get into each of their cars. They speed of into the direction of Rock creek park, when they are nearly their Ziva's phone rings.

"Gibbs."

"Remember Ziver I won't be in position to the last minutes, so try and keep him talking, I will shot if I see him about to pull a weapon, but if you get the opportunity take the shot, I will do my best but I can't guaranty that I will be in place, in time." Jethro tells his daughter

"I will Dad." Ziva tells her father before hanging up the phone.

Ziva pulls into the car park and begins to make her way to the clearing, after about 15 minutes Ziva walks into the clearing where Ari said he would meet her she looks around becoming aware of her surroundings, after a few minutes she hears footsteps she turns and sees Ari coming towards her from her left.

"I thought I would be dead, before I saw you." Ziva tells Ari.

"I wanted to give you one more chance to come back to us, where you belong." Ari tells her walking closer.

"I don't belong there I never did." Ziva tells him.

"You say that, but do you belong here, or do you belong no where?" Ari asks her.

"I belong here, I have a life, a family here." Ziva tells him.

"Ah yes a family, where is this family you speak of I didn't see anyone when I came here and believe me I looked we are all alone, didn't they care enough to come and protect you." Ari tells her in a mocking voice.

"I snuck away, you see that is one of the biggest differences between you and me, I care about my family, and I believed that you were serious about your threat I won't let anything happen to them." Ziva tells him trying to stay calm, so she can get the drop on him.

"Ah well I was lying their next on my list." Ari says with a smile "Good bye Ziva." Ari says before a single shot is herd thorough the forest.

Both Ziva and Ari had pulled there weapons but neither fired a shot.

"ZIVER." Ziva hears her father's voice yelling.

"I'm fine Dad, neither of us got a shot of before you did." Ziva tells her father coming out of her shock though she is still staring at Ari's body as G walks over and gives his little sister a hug.

"This won't stop Eli." Ziva tells her father. Gibbs doesn't say anything just pull his daughter into a hug.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** I don't own anything.

Thank you to all who have read and or reviewed. I have added a little to the end of this chapter that is why it has been deleted then re added.

"We better call Jenny, let her know that were all ok." Callen tells his father.

"That will be my next call, first I have to call Ducky so that he can come and pick up the body." Gibbs tells him pulling out his phone.

He makes the call to Ducky telling him where the body is so he can come and pick it up. Once he hangs up he dies Jenny's number so that he can tell them that for now at least there safe.

"Deputy Director Shepard." Jenny answers with.

"Jen, were all ok, the plan worked." Jethro tells his ex-wife.

"Thank heavens, you're all ok right? None of you are hurt." Jenny cheeks.

"Were all fine Jen." Jethro tells her.

"Are you on your way back to NCIS?" Jenny asks wanting to know how long it will be until she sees them.

"Soon, were waiting for Ducky to come and pick up the body before we leave." Jethro tells her.

"Ok, see you soon." Jenny says to him.

"See you soon Jen." Jethro tells her before hanging up.

Jenny smiles once she hangs up the phone and turns to face everyone else. "Ziva, your dad and Callen are all ok, there just waiting for ducky to come and collect the body before they come back here." She tells the group.

Everyone smiles at that and Abby jumps up and down excitedly and gives everyone a big hug.

"How long to they will be back?" Kelly asks her mother.

"Not too long I'm sure." Jenny tells her.

Ducky arrives at Rock Creek Park to Callen, Ziva and Jethro standing together Jethro still hugging Ziva.

"Hallo, Jethro, Ziva, Callen." Ducky says to the three before turning to the body.

"I'm guessing there is no mystery about cause of death." Ducky says to the three.

"None Duck, I just need you two transport the body back to NCIS." Gibbs tells him and ducky nods.

"G you're going to take sedan 2, Ziver is riding with me." Gibbs tells his son.

"Sure." G tells him as he expected that that would be happening.

"Let's go." Gibbs says and they leave.

The arrive back at NCIS and head back to Abby's lab where they know that there family are waiting for them.

As soon as the three of them walk into the lab they are pulled into a hug by, Abby, Kelly and Kate while Jenny looks on with a smile.

"So does this mean it's over?" Abby asks hoping that he little sister isn't in danger anymore.

"Not quite Abs, stopping Ari may not keep Eli from sending someone else." Ziva tells her sister.

"I have an idea about how we can prevent that." Callen tells the group and everyone looks at him surprise.

"What you thinking Cal?" Kate asks him.

"In my early days at the CIA one thing I had to do is read dossiers on all high ranged members of foreign intelligence agency's one of them was Eli David, in his file on thing that was promantiate apart from how much of an bastard he is, is that he cares about his image about how other agency see him, he cares about politics maybe more so than anything, we use that a man who cares that much wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of the person who is being called the future of political relations in federal agency." Callen tells everyone.

"Who's that and why would he help us go after Eli?" Jenny asks confused.

Callen laughs. "That's you Jenny, a lot of people are talking about you, you're an amazing field agent who has a gift with politics the amazing work you have been doing as assistant director and everyone is sure that you are going to go far, " G explains.

"I was meant to video chat Eli David about the Cairo op, I was planning to deal with it when I get back to Europe but if you think it would be a good idea I can do it from MTAC." Jenny realises.

"Why do you video conference him?" Gibbs asks confused and slightly angry that she has had contact with the man why hurt their daughter so much.

"Part of my role as deputy director is to form relationships between ours and other agencies, Mossad being one of them, and from what I have seen G is right about Eli he does like to please, but he doesn't know that I'm Ziva's mother, when I started dealing with him Ziva asked me not to tell him." Jenny explains.

"It would make things worse for you if he knew." Ziva tells her mother.

"He's going to find it odd that you are calling from DC and not your office." Kate points out.

"He will, the key here Jenny is to make him realises that Ziva is your daughter without coming out rite and saying that you adopted the daughter he abandoned and making the treat about what will happen to someone who goes after your family without threatening him." G tells his mother.

"I know G, I can handle this, I've got to go talk to the director, explain everything to him." Jenny says as she leaves the lab followed by Jethro.

"You could be making a very powerful political enemy here Jen." Jethro tells her.

"I know Jethro, but I don't care, our daughter is more important." Jenny tells him.

"Jen if you do think you could be risking you future, I know you have a plan that you want a political future." Jethro tells her.

"I know Jethro, but I don't care, you have done what you can to protect our daughter now it's my turn." Jenny tells him as the elevator beeps and she leaves.

Meanwhile in Abby's lab the 'kids' are wondering how things are going upstairs. With everyone else slightly distracted Kate walks over to G.

"I'm really glad you're ok Cal." She tells him sincerely.

G smiles at her then says "Can we talk?" He asks.

"Sure, but not here." Kate says as she notices that the lab has become quite and her sisters are listening in.

"Outside then." G tells her.

Kate nods and they both leave the lab closing the door behind them and Kelly, Abby, and Ziva go and lean up against the door trying to listen in.

"Are you three ok there?" Tony asks amused.

"Were little sisters it's our job to listen in and admit it Tony you may have just meet G, but you want to know what's going on." Kelly tells him.

Tony has to admit that she is right and joins the sisters in leaning up against the door trying to listen in.

Abby looks back and notices that McGee is standing by himself "Come on Timmy you know you want to." She tells him.

"I quite alright here." McGee tells her.

"Probie's scared of what Kate will do." Tony tells the sisters.

"We can handle Kate trust me on that one." Ziva tells him.

"What did you want to talk about Cal?" Kate asks him.

"How did we get here Katie? Before we dated we were best friends, now it's like were not even friends anymore" Callen asks her.

"You know what happened Cal, we dated for three years, I wanted us to move in together to have life but you said you weren't ready. I asked when would you be ready I was going to wait and you said you didn't know if you would ever be ready, that what happened." Kate tells him angrily.

"This is why I said I wasn't ready, you, your sisters, your parents are the only family I have ever known I didn't want to lost that, I couldn't deal with it." G tells her.

"What part of moving in with each other would make you think you would lose us all?" Kate asks confused.

"What if we moved in together or got married and then broke up, I wouldn't just lose you but I would lose everyone. If it ended when we were just dating then I wouldn't lose everyone." Callen tells her.

"I loved you Cal, and you destroyed that because you were scared. If things got more serious and then we broke up nothing would have changed between you and everyone else, has it now No. for better or worse you are a son to mum and dad a brother to Kelly, Abby and Ziva they all love you there is nothing in the world that would change that. All you did was break me, I was 22 and I knew that you were my future that you were the one for me, I pictured us having a life together, you threw all that away because you were scared, and now you stand there asking what happened, what happened is you broke my heart Cal, so I don't know if we can go back to being friends all I know is it hurts seeing you because of how much I love you, so I asking you give me the time I was prepared to give you Please." Kate tells him anger in her voice at the start of her speech but it turns to sadness at the end.

"Katie I'm sorry, I'll give you the time." Callen tells her feeling very bad as at the time and in the last few years he had no idea how much he hurt her.

"Abby was talking about the 5 of us having dinner tonight, we both go to that but then I'll call you when I'm ready Cal, just give me time and maybe we can go back to being friends." Kate tells him before heading to the elevator and up to her desk not wanting to talk to her sisters at the moment.

"I hate these doors we can't hear anything." Abby says.

"It's useless." Kelly says and they all walk away from the door.

"What's the history between the two?" Tony asks curious.

"Dad met G, while we were living in San Diego, Kate was 12 at the time Mum and dad became his legal guardians, after a little while Zi, Abs and I began to treat him like a brother, he and Kate were best friends but there relationship was like that of a brother and sister, when Kate was 19 she was at Collage in DC and Callen was stationed in Norfolk, Zi, Abs and I were living with Mum in Perl Harbor while Dad was in Jackson Ville, apparently they spent a lot of time together and started to date they dated for 3 years then broke up, they never told us why I think it was done because they didn't want anything to change between the rest of us, that was late 1998 since then things have been different between them they haven't been a close as they once were." Kelly explains.

"You have lived in Hawaii." Tony says surprised and slightly jealous.

Kelly, Abby and Ziva laugh, "We have lived a lot of places one of the joys of being the daughters of a Marine and NCIS agents, we moved a lot, quite often between two houses in the same city." Abby explains.

"Where have you lived?" McGee asks interested.

The sisters look at each other "DC, Camp Pendleton, Hawaii, San Diego, Spain, Jackson Ville, most of them places were when we were younger as we got older Mum and Dad's careers advanced they were mainly stationed in DC." Kelly explains.

"But still that is a lot of places." McGee says impressed.

"You must have lived in many places two Timmy with you Dad being in the Navy." Abby says to him.

"A few." McGee answers.

"If you insist to stay here Jethro stay in the back in the shadows where he can't see you." Jenny tells Jethro as they enter MTAC.

"I will Jen." Jethro tells her.

Jenny stands in fount of the screen and then turns and faces the tec "Connect it." She tells her.

"Deputy Director Shepard." Eli says when his face comes up on the screen.

"Deputy Director David." Jenny says pleasantly.

"I was surprised when I heard you would be calling from NCIS headquarters instead of your office." Eli says to her.

"There was an emergency that required me to come back to DC." Jenny explains simply.

"I hope everything is ok." Eli says to him.

"Not entirely my youngest daughter has been hurt and some one seems to be after her." Jenny explains to him.

"Oh dear, I hope she is ok, I was unaware that you had children." Eli tells her.

"Not to many people do, with my line of work I feel that that it may be dangerous for them, but yes I have children 4 daughters and a son." Jenny tells him.

"I understand I feel the same way, I must say Jennifer you do look great for a woman who has 5 children." Eli says to her.

Jenny laughs "I only gave birth to 3 of them, my ex-husband and I adopted our son when he was 16 and our youngest daughter when she was 4, all five of them are my life and if I do discover who is after my daughter they will pay." Jenny explains.

"I would feel the same, tell me about your daughter is she doing ok?." Eli asks.

"She is doing as well as can be expected but she has been through so much, she was abandoned outside a Navy hospital outside DC when she was 4 by her family when my ex-husband Jethro found her she was in bad shape, she is now 21 and someone is after her, it makes me worried, but I will find out who is after her and will make them pay." Jenny tells Eli and she notices that he flinches for a second and she realises that he has put the clues together, she looks at her watch now that she has put the pieces together "Now we don't have too much time left, how are the status of the joint ops we have going on in the Middle East, after the issues about our Cairo op." Jenny asks.

"Right, at this stage all the ops are doing well there have been no more issues." Eli tells her.

"That is good, I will contact my agents soon and get status reports from them, we'll talk soon, Shalom Eli." Jenny tells him.

"Shalom Jennifer." Eli tells her before the call is cut.

"Well done Jen, he put the pieces together." Jethro says walking down to the floor.

"Yes he did, let's just hope that he remembers my words." Jenny tells him and they exit MTAC. They look down at the squad room and see Kate sitting at her desk.

"Why is Kate down there by herself?" Jenny asks.

"Not sure, why don't you go talk to Kate, and I'll go find our other kids see if they know?" Jethro asks as they arrive at the stairs.

Jenny nods and heads downstairs while Jethro heads to the elevator.

Jethro enters the lab and here's Abby talks "So Leo's restaurant 7:30 tonight, Zi I'll pick you up, I've already texted the details to Kate and she says she in, she also suggested that Tony you and McGee should join us." Abby tells them.

"Thanks for the offer but you five haven't had much time together you need time to spend some time as a family." McGee tells them.

"Probie's right." Tony tells them.

"Your mother just got off the phone with Eli." Gibbs says as he walks into the lab.

"How did it go do you think he's going to stay away?" Ziva asks her father.

"Too early to tell." Jethro tells his daughters. "And it is 5 o'clook and as you have been here for over twenty four hours you can go, but DiNozzo McGee I want to see you at 0700 tomorrow morning." Gibbs tells them and they all happily leave not wanting to be told twice.

"Zi, you're staying at mine tonight, we'll grab stuff from the house on the way there." Abby tells her little sister.

Ziva smiles and the two leave "Abby you have work tomorrow remember that." Gibbs yells after them.

Jenny walks down the stairs to the squad room and sees her oldest daughter sitting by herself on her phone "You ok Kate?" She asks walking to her daughter.

"Fine Mum, how did the call with Eli go?" Kate asks her.

"I think he got the message but we'll just have to wait and see." Jenny tells her daughter.

"Do you think Ziva is safe?" Kate asks.

"For now, at the very least." Jenny tells her.

"Caitlin what is bothering you, I can tell that something is." Jenny says to her daughter sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Nothing I can't handle Mum, just thinking." Kate tells her mother.

"About G." Jenny guesses as she notices the photo of the two when they were dating on her desk.

"Kind of." Kate says picking the photo up and putting it in her desk.

"You know you can tell me anything right." Jenny says to her daughter.

"I know Mum." Kate says and before her mother can say anything they hear everyone come up from the elevator.

"What's going on?" Jenny asks surprised seeing them.

"The boss is letting us go early though he wants to see us at 0700 tomorrow." Tony tells her grabbing his bag and leaving closely followed by McGee.

"See you tonight Kate, I have something I have to do, Mom are you still going to be in town tomorrow I would love to have lunch." Kelly tells her mother.

"Yeah I'll still be here, well work something out." Jenny says giving her daughter a hug.

When Ziva and Abby come up they give their mother and sister a hug before leaving. Callen Gives his mother a hug and gives a pleasant good bye to Kate.

"Are you staying at the George Town house with me or with Jethro?" Jenny asks Callen.

"I'll stay with you if you don't mean." Callen tells his mother.

"That's fine, I have some stuff I have to do but I'll see you when you get there, you have your key." Jenny tells her son.

Callen nods and then leaves.

"I might as well leave as well, Bye Mum." Kate says once Callen has left in the elevator, she stands up and giving her mother a hug before leaving.

"Remember what I said Caitlin." Jenny says to her daughter then noticing the time she realises the time she heads up to the director's office just missing Gibbs who enters the squad room.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

**AN:** Either the next chapter or the one after will be Jenny's and Jethro's talk it will include a lot of flash backs of their relationship, if there are any memories inperticualr that you would like to read about let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed.

Jenny's meeting with Director Marrow takes longer than she thought it would so when it ends she climbs down the stairs to the squad room and sees that no one is there she assumes that Jethro went home to work on his boat. She decides to go home and get changed before heading over there herself. When she enters her house she calls out "Callen" but receives no answer she go upstairs and checks his room and seeing that he isn't in there she assumes that he went out. She heads to her room has a quick shower and gets changed into some other clothes when she is almost finished getting dressed she hears the door down stairs open and a very familiar voice yell out

"Aunt Jenny"

"Kensi." She says surprised before grabbing her purse and heading down stairs when she gets down stairs she sees Kensi standing in the foyer.

"What are you doing here Kensi you are meant to be at school?" Jenny asks her pulling her into a hug.

"I was talking to Abs and Zi last night they told me what happened I couldn't stay at school, when I knew that everyone I love are in danger I attended my class this morning because I knew you and uncle Jethro would have killed me if I didn't, but then I caught the first plan out here, here is closer to the airport than Uncle Jethro's or NCIS so I thought I would cheek here first, How's Ziva is she ok?" Kensi ask worried.

"She's fine, Jethro dealt with the person who is after her." Jenny tells her.

"Where is she I want to see for myself, I tried both her and Abs cell's but neither are answering" Kensi tells Jenny.

Jenny smiles when Kensi says things like that she sounds so much like her father "They may have their phones off, I'll call Kate I think all the kids were having dinner together tonight i'll find out where and drop you off." Jenny tells her.

"Thanks Aunt Jenny." Kensi tell her.

"No problem Kensi." Jenny says walking over to her phone and dials Kate's number.

"Caitlin Gibbs." Kate answers with.

"Where are you, Kelly, Abby, Ziva and Callen having dinner tonight?" Jenny asks her.

"Leo's restaurant I'm on my way there now why?" Kate asks her mother.

"Because Kensi's here she wants to see for herself that Ziva is ok, I'm going to drop her off." Jenny tells her oldest daughter.

"Sure everyone is meeting here at 7:30 ill change the table from 5 to 6." Kate tells her mother.

"She'll be there soon." Jenny tells her before hanging up.

"Let's go." Jenny tells her and the two head out the car.

"Where is Ziva staying?" Kensi asks Jenny.

"With Jethro but I think she is spending the night at Abby's tonight." Jenny tells her.

"So that's where I'll be too." Kensi tells Jenny.

Jenny laughs "Tonight you won't be able to do much Abby has work tomorrow." Jenny tells her.

"Ah but Aunt Jenny tomorrow is Friday which means we have the whole weekend together." Kensi tells her with a smile.

"And when exactly do you plan on going back to school?" Jenny asks her raising an eyebrow.

"I have a flight booked for Monday night, and before you ask I have no classes Mondays or Fridays." Kensi tells her then realises that Jenny was getting ready to go out when she got there "Where are you going?" she asks.

"I have some things I need to take care off." Jenny tells her.

"Huh, you're wearing Jeans and a sweater so you it's not business you would be wearing a suit if it was, too casual for a date." Kensi nots trying to figure out where she is going "If I had to guess I would say you're going.." she begins to say but gets cut off

"Kensi were here." Jenny tells her.

"Oh, well have fun whatever it is you're going to be doing, Love you Aunt Jenny." Kensi says giving her a hug before getting out the car.

"Kensi." Jenny says stoping her before she can walk into the restaurant.

"Yeah?" She asks turning around.

"Try to make sure you Abby and Ziva don't get into too much trouble." Jenny says before driving off and Kensi smiles before entering the restaurant.

Jenny continues on and makes the familiar drive to the house. She parks in the driveway and makes the familiar trek down to the basement where she knows she will find Jethro only stoping in the kitchen to get herself a glass.

"Burbon is on the counter." Jethro tells her not looking up from his boat, Jenny walks over and pores herself a glass.

"Our goddaughter is in town." Jenny tells her taking a sip of her drink.

"Kensi what's she doing in town she has school." Jethro says looking up from his boat.

"She spoke to Abby and Ziva last night told her what was going on, she came here to see what was going on, wouldn't listen to me when I told her that she was ok, she wanted to see for herself." Jenny tells Jethro with a smile.

"So much like Don." Jethro says amused.

"What do you expect Don loved that girl she was everything to him taught her everything he knew." Jenny says to Jethro walking over and sitting in the frame of the boat neat him putting the bottle of bourbon between them

"You still miss him." Jenny notices when she sees him take a large gulp of bourbon.

"Of course I do Jen he was my best friend, he was a brother to me we were in boot together, sniper training together and I promised him that if anything happen to him I would look after his daughter just like he promised me he would look after our kids if anything happened to me." Jethro tells Jenny both sadness and anger herd in his voice.

"If I remember correctly he had a few colourful things to say when he found out you were joining NCIS." Jenny says trying to lighten the mood a little.

"He did, he couldn't understand why I would leave the corps full time to become a navy cop Don was career corp but after seeing what happen to Sargent Silver seeing her family not get the justice they deserved I had to." Jethro tells her.

"I know Jethro." Jenny tells him the two sit in silence for a little while before Jethro talks.

"What happened in Paris Jen?" Jethro asks.

Jenny sighs "What happened in Paris started a little earlier, my Dad didn't kill himself Jethro, he didn't take any bribes." Jenny tells her ex-husband.

"Jen the evidence the investigation" Jethro reminds her.

"Jethro just for the minute ignore the evidence the investigation, you knew my father, you know what kind of man he was if you hadn't seen any of the supposed evidence what would your gut be telling you." Jenny asks of him.

"Your right I did know Jasper and I have to say if I hadn't seen the evidence then I would say he was innocent, but Jenny there was so much evidence more that can be ignored and what does that have to do with what happened in Paris?" Jethro asks.

"A few months after his supposed suicide I started digging and I found a few things that didn't add up." Jenny tells him.

"Why didn't you tell me Jen, we were married back then." Jethro asks slightly hurt that she didn't tell him.

"When I started digging I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure what I was going to find, and when I began to find things I didn't want to put you or the kids in danger." Jenny tells him.

"You still should have told me Jen, I'm guessing that this digging has something to do with what happen in Paris." Jethro realises.

"It did, I found who I believe killed my father, I discovered the name when we were in Paris, when I was figuring how I would get you and Ducky free from Jail actually, when we got back to Paris once we got the all clear I received a note threatening to me to stay away otherwise he would be coming after me and the kids and you, I couldn't let that happen so for the time I gave up but I knew that that wasn't going to stop whoever it was coming after me I already knew too much but if I was far away from you and the kids then maybe they wouldn't come after you, so when I got the job offer must have been 2 hours later, I used it as the excuse to leave I knew you wouldn't follow me if you thought I was choosing the job over our family." Jenny tells him sadly.

"That's why you left a note you knew that if you told me in person I would know you were lying." Jethro realises picking up Jenny's hand.

"I had to do what I had to keep you safe." Jenny tells him.

"What about you Jen? Are you safe?" Jethro asks her.

"I honestly don't know Jethro." She tells him taking a sip of her bourbon.

"Who is it that you think killed Jasper threaten and after you." Jethro asks wanting to know who it is.

"He's an arms dealer who goes by the name La Grenouille." Jenny tells him.

"The Frog." Jethro says.

Jenny nods "I know I may be asking for the impossible but Jethro, I don't want you going after him I don't want you two risk yourself." Jenny tells him.

"Jen for now I won't go after him now but Jen if he threatens you or comes after you I will go after him I won't let him hurt you." Jethro tells her.

"Ok." Jenny tells him.

Jethro fills up both there glasses and they both continue to drink and sit in silence for a little while before Jenny says "Do you remember the first time we drank bourbon together?"

Jethro laughs. "Certainly do."

_Flash back _

_17 year old Jethro and 16 year old Jenny lying on the grass together in a park in Stillwater, with a full bottle of bourbon between them. _

"_Where did you get it?" Jenny asks Jethro. _

"_Borrowed it from my Dad." Jethro tells her. _

"_You mean you stole it, Jack is going to kill you when he notices it's gone." Jenny tells him. _

"_He won't notices for a few days everyone including your father are at the fourth of July party in town, they will be too busy to notice us or it gone," Jethro tells her. _

"_It is better being here than there having to deal with the idiots Ed and Chuck." Jenny tells him. _

"_See, here have a sip." Jethro says undoing the top. _

"_Where are the glasses?" Jenny asks him. _

"_Right I forgot your all fancy but I guess you will have to just drink out of the bottle." Jethro tells her, Jenny hits him but takes a sip any way. _

"You were right Dad did kill me when he realised it was gone." Jethro tells Jenny.

"It was a good night didn't have to deal Ed or Chuck who made it there mission to torture us." Jenny tells him.

"You know Ed became a cop." Jethro tells her.

"You're kidding." Jenny says surprised, Jethro shakes his head "Have you talked to Jack lately."

"No." Jethro tells her.

"Jethro." Jenny says sighing.

"Jen my relationship with Dad is complicated you know that." Jethro tell her.

"I do." Jenny admits.

"I was thinking about leaving Stillwater at 16 before you came to town, if you didn't I think I would have." Jethro tells Jenny.

"Well it's a good thing Dad got assigned to head the Army recruitment centre in Stillwater then" Jenny tells him grabbing a bit of sandpaper and begging to sand the boat.

"I still remember exactly what I felt what was said the first time I met you." Jethro tells Jenny.

"So do I Jethro, it's something that I will never forget." Jenny tells him looking away form when she is sanding and into his blue eyes.

_Flashback _

_16 year old Jethro is walking through the hallway at Stillwater high school it is the first day of his junior year and he is running late, he isn't watching where he is going and he bumps into someone. _

"_Oh I'm so sorry, I'm new I don't know where I'm going." 15 year old Jenny Shepard tells him. _

_Jethro notices that she has dropped all her books on the ground so he kneels down and helps her pick it up "It's fine where are you looking for maybe I can help?" Jethro asks. _

"_Really, that would be great I'm looking for s220, History." Jenny tells him. _

"_That's right next to where I'm going I'll show you." Gibbs tells her. _

"_Thanks, I tried to ask some people earlier some guys that there friends called them Ed and Chuck but they weren't very nice." Jenny tells him. _

"_Ed and Chuck aren't very nice people, I'm Leroy by the way Leroy Jethro Gibbs." _

"_I'm Jennifer Shepard mind if I call you Jethro?" She asks. _

"_Not if I can call you Jen." Jethro tells her. _

_Jenny smiles at him. _

"_So when did you move here?" Gibbs asks her. _

"_A couple of days ago my dad has been put in charge of the Army recruitment centre." Jenny tells Gibbs. _

"_Well I could give you tour around town if you want show you were you can find everything." Gibbs suggests. _

"_I'd like that." Jenny tells him. _

"_So is it just you and your parents or do you have siblings as well?" Jethro asks. _

"_It's just me and my Dad, my mother died in a car accident when I was 10 and I don't have any siblings." Jenny tells Jethro. _

"_I'm sorry, its hard losing your mother, I know my died of cancer when I was 13." Jethro tells her. _

_The two continue to walk and Jethro notices that they are nearly at the class "So I'll meet you out front after school." Jethro says. _

"_See you then." Jenny says smiling back at him before entering her class. _

"It took less than 5 minutes for us to become friends, and we were dating within a couple of months." Jenny says and Jethro smiles "Of course when you meet my father when you came to pick me up for our first date I wasn't sure if It would go anywhere with how scared you were." Jenny tells him.

"I was not scared." Jethro objects.

"Please you were petrified." Jenny tells him.

"Marines don't get petrified Jen." Jethro tells her.

"You weren't a Marine back then Jethro." Jenny tells him. "And you were scared."

"Ok I may have been a little scared I was 16 about to take an Army LT's daughter out on a date, it was fighting, but petrified is a bit over the top Jen." Jethro tells her.

"You were trembling when I came down the stairs." Jenny tells him.

"I was not." Jethro objects.

"Yes, Jethro you were and you know I think our dear children would love to hear this story." Jenny teases.

"If you tell then that I will tell them the story of you failing the autopsy test." Jethro tells her.

"Fine." Jenny says caving, the two look at each other and burst out laughing both thinking what their children would say if they told those two plus many other stories.

Once they both finishing laughing Jethro says "What does all this mean Jen? What happened in Paris, the kiss." Jethro asks.

"I honestly don't know Jethro, I know I love you have since I was 15 and always will." Jenny tells him

"But you have to go back to Europe." Jethro says.

"But I have to go back to Europe according to the director I'm needed their he wants me on a plan tomorrow night." Jenny tells him hating that once again something is going to separate them even if it is something she loves as much as her job.

"Long distance would never work between us." Jethro tells her.

"It wouldn't, when were together, were together with everything we have, long distance would either kill us or destroy us." Jenny realises and Jethro nods in agreement.

The two sit in silence for a little while both drinking their bourbon

"If I come back to DC for good soon?" Jenny asks.

"Then we'll talk, but Jen don't give up the position you love to come back to DC and try to once again make things work between us because it may not, if you come back to DC because your job brings you back here then we'll talk and maybe try and make it work." Jethro tells her knowing that if she quits her job to make them work then there is going to be a level of resentment in their relationship that they may not back able to work through.

"I've missed you Jethro." Jenny says leaning her head on his shoulders.

"I've missed you two Jen." Jethro admits.

The two sit there for a while in complete silence drinking there bourbon the only sound is herd some time later when Jenny yawns.

"You're staying tonight Jen, you're not driving home." Jethro tells her.

"I figured as much." Jenny tells him.

"Go upstairs and get some rest I'll be down here most of the night." Jethro tells her.

Jenny nods leaves her cup and gives Jethro a kiss on the cheek and walks upstairs when she gets to the top she turns around and faces him "Jethro one day soon I will be back in DC for good, and we will have that conversation." Jenny tells him.

"I don't doubt it Jen." Jethro tells her as she heads up to bed and he continues to work on the boat bot thinking of each other and where the future can lead.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

AN: don't hate me, keep in mind this is only season 1 in the timeframe of the show.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed.

Kensi makes her way from the car into the restaurant.

"Yes?" The waiter asks.

"I'm here meting family, table under the name Gibbs?" Kensi asks.

"Of course, I'll show you the way mam." She tells her.

Kensi gets show where to go where the other 5 are already waiting as soon as Abby sees her she races over and gives her a hug.

"Hey Abs." She says returning the hug.

"Kenz I'm so happy to see you." Abby tells her.

"I'm happy to see you two Abs." Kensi tells her.

"So you're ok right no long term injury." Kensi says as she gives Ziva a hug at looking at her yp and down making sure she can't see any more injury.

"I'm fine Kenz once my legs heal I'll be as good a new, and we didn't mean to scare you last night." Kensi tells her as they make their way over to the table Ziva, Kensi and Abby sitting on one side of the table while Kelly is sitting between Kate and Callen.

"Your family Zi, there is no where I would rather be." Kensi tells her taking her seat as Callen pours everyone a glass of wine.

"You know this is the first time we have all been together in almost 4 years." Kelly realises.

"You're forgetting Dads weeding to Stephanie we were all there." Kate reminds her.

"That was what, almost 3 years ago wasn't it." Abby asks unsure.

"I think so, that weeding didn't last long though." Kensi says.

"Well then lets tost, to family be reunited." Callen says raising his glass.

"To family." Everyone else says.

"How long you going to be in DC for Kenz?" Kelly asks her.

"I fly back to school Monday night." Kensi informs her.

"Awesome, we can spend the weekend together." Abby says smiling.

"Do what we used to do though without Abby needing to make us fake ids." Ziva realises.

"You used to make fake id's for when you went out?" Kate says shocked and angrily.

"Are you really surprised Kate, they aren't the trouble trio for nothing." Kelly tells her.

"Why do you insist of calling us that?" Kensi asks.

"Because it fits as teenagers you three used to cause and get into all kinds of trouble." Kelly reminds them.

"Like you three didn't ever get in trouble." Kensi says then Abby looks at the three "Being at a party that had to get broken up by MPs, found drinking on base with 3 older guys, and getting caught sneaking a girl out of your room in the morning." She tells them.

"How do you even remember that you were about 8." Callen says to Abby surprise and Abby just smiles at that.

"Oh and remember that one reason you only caught us sneaking back in once was because you and Callen were sneaking back in yourselves." Ziva reminds Kate and Callen.

"We were adults and we weren't sneaking back in we were using the front door, not climbing up the side of the house." Callen tells her.

"Compared to you three we look like saints, let's talk about some of the things you got up two shall we, you having to call me to me to come pick you up because you were in a party in another state and didn't want dad to know, sneaking out almost every weekend, once returning so intoxicated that you climbed in the wrong window, going to party's I'm guessing sneaking in to clubs, and then there is the big one, crashing dads car one summer, and that's just what we know about." Kate tells her sisters and Kensi.

"Crashing Dad's car was an accident." Ziva defends.

"Remind me how did it happen?" Kelly asks once again.

"We were racing friends and I misjudged a corner." Ziva mutters.

"Exactly." Kate says with a smile.

"He killed us for that." Kensi mutters to Abby and Ziva who both nod remembering the punishment for the incident.

"But you're forgetting all of us were grate students, Abby graduated early, I got into a great collage and Ziva despite what happened when she was 16 and how much time she had because of it still graduated in the top 3% of her class." Kensi defends as even she can admit they were the most responsible teenagers but all of them did do amazingly at school.

"There right Katie, and I'm sure that know you three and how smart you all are we don't know half of what you did." Callen realises.

The three smile and say "Your right."

"Anyone know how long Mum is staying for?" Kelly asked.

"I got a text from her not to long ago she has to fly out tomorrow night so she told me to make sure I lock up the house properly when I leave." Callen tells them.

"Airport tomorrow night to say goodbye?" Kelly asks and everyone nods.

"I plan to have lunch with her tomorrow so I'll find out when she is leaving." Kate tells everyone.

"Are you going to stay with me and Ziva tonight?" Abby asks Kensi,

"Of course not, we can have a girl's night tonight before going out tomorrow night." Abby tells them and they smile.

"Try not to get arrested." Kelly jokingly tells them.

"I will have you know we have never been arrested." Abby informs her sister.

"Kenz and I will come and see you tomorrow at NCIS for lunch." Ziva tells Abby.

"That's a great idea I can say hallo to Uncle Jethro, and see this team both you guys have told me about." Kensi says looking at Kate, Kelly and Abby.

The waiter comes over and they all place their orders.

"So how's the CIA Callen?" Kensi asks.

"You know I can't talk about it Kenz." Callen tells her

"Come on just tell me you feelings about it." Kensi asks.

"I like it, though I've been thinking about a change." Callen tells them.

"What agency now, there has to be only a few that you haven't worked for?" Kelly asks realising that there are few agencies that he hasn't worked for.

"The FBI wants me for a short stint, though after that I was thinking about NCIS OSP." Callen tells them.

"You owe me $50 Ziva." Abby says with a smile.

Ziva reluctantly opens her wallet and hands over the money to Abby.

"What did you beat on?" Callen asks interested.

"Oh I bet Ziva that in the next 3 years you would start or say you are going to start working for OSP. Ziva thought it would take you longer." Abby explains.

"Why were you both sure that I would end up there?" Callen asks interested.

"Because its where you belong G, you are an natural operator and you love the Navy, it was only a matter of time." Kelly tells him.

"Did you think that to?" Callen asks Kate.

"It was obvious that you will end up there at some point Cal." Kate tells him then addresses Kensi "Do you still plan to go to into OSP Kensi?" Kate asks her interested.

"Yeah, I've got to finish collage first, complete my year training then my additional year of undercover training because unlike some of us I don't have that in my background." Kensi says shooting a playful look at Callen.

"Kenz you'll get there you're a natural operator, always have been, if I remember several NCIS agents told you that when you were a teenager." Callen tells her.

"Yeah I know, it just seems so far away." Kensi tells her.

Their food arrives and they all eat it and have pleasant conversations talking and laughing.

"This was good I've missed all of us being together." Kelly notes.

"It may be difficult for all of us to be together regularly we are all so busy." Kensi reminds everyone.

"We'll find a way we always do." Callen reminds her.

When the cheek comes Callen insists on paying for everyone

"Cal that bill in expensive I can't let you pay for it all." Kate objects.

"I get paid the big bucks Kate I can afford it." Callen tells her paying for it.

"The fact that you are a hermit and don't spend much may also have something to do with that" Kelly jokingly says.

"Let's go." Ziva says once Callen has paid.

"Does anyone need a lift?" Callen asks when they get to the outside of the restaurant.

"Kenz, Ziva and I are heading back to my house and I have my car." Abby tells him.

He nods "Katie, Kelly?" He asks.

"We both have our own cars Callen." Kelly tells him.

They all hug goodbye before heading their separate ways, Abby, Ziva and Kensi heading to Abby's apartment, Kate back to hers Kelly back to base and Callen back to Jenny.

When they get back to Abby's Kensi, Abby and Ziva all change into the PJ's and sit on sleeping bags on her floor.

"So Zi, what are your plans when your legs heal?' Kensi asks her interested.

"That should be obvious Kenz, what have I wanted to do since I was 8?" Ziva asks her.

Kensi and Abby look at each other they say "join NCIS."

"Yes, and that is what I intend to do when I get the all clear." Ziva tells her two best friends.

The three spend the rest of the night talking and laughing about everything and everything it's almost like they are teenagers again, at about 3 they finally fall asleep.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

Sorry its such as short chapter I just wanted to do a little one focusing on the relationship between the kids, the next one will be longer, and will include the goodbye to Jenny at the airport.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed.

The next morning G is sitting in the dining area of the Shepard house in George Town eating breakfast and drinking coffee. He is about half ways through his breakfast when Jenny enters.

"Coffee's in the kitchen." G tells her when he sees her.

"Thanks." Jenny says getting it and returning taking a seat at the table herself.

"I returned home late last night, I expected you two be home when I got home, waiting up for me like you have always done no matter how old any of us get, but you weren't I checked your office and upstairs and I didn't find you anywhere, so I decided to wait up for you after a while I became tired and headed to bed, and you could imagine my surprise when you weren't home when I woke up this morning so Jenny, where did you spend the night last night." Callen asks his mother.

"I was out." Jenny answers simply getting up and heading to her office trying to get away from being integrated by her son.

"Where? Actually the better question is who were you with?" Callen asks interested following her.

"You do realises that you are the child in this relationship I am the parent right?" Jenny asks her son.

"Of course I do, but you and Jethro always told me that we were equals." Callen reminds her giving his attempt at a 'Gibbs stare'.

"That doesn't work on me Callen, I was there when Jethro first used that look." Jenny tells him.

"That's who you were with wasn't it Jethro." Callen realises.

"Yes." Jenny answers realising that he has no chance of lying to him.

"So what happened?" Callen asks sitting across from her.

"We were talking about our history, what it means for our future, we drunk a lot of bourbon I stayed in the bedroom because I drank too much." Jenny explains simply.

"Ah huh." Callen answers in a tone which is sceptical.

"When do you leave?" Jenny asks her son changing the subject as she can tell that he doesn't believe her.

"I have a mission that I have to fly out for on Sunday." Callen tells his mother.

When Ziva and Kensi wake up on Abby's floor a little while later Ziva notices that there is something stuck on her forehead.

"What the?" She says confused.

"Hold on, I'll read it." Kensi tells her.

"I unlike you two had to go to work, enjoy the joy of sleeping in, remember lunch at 1, come to NCIS love Abby." Kensi reads.

"And you couldn't have read that by taking it off my head?" Ziva asks her.

"Nope." Kensi tells her standing up.

Ziva pulls the post it off her head as she uses the couch next to her to help her stand up.

"So head to NCIS." Ziva suggests and Kensi nods. "So do you have to borrow something of mine or Abby's or do you have your own?" Ziva asks her.

"I have my own." Kensi says referring to the bag that she bought with her.

The two get ready then take a cab to NCIS, when they get there they head straight up to the squad room so that Kensi can say hallo to Jethro. When they arrive they see Tony and McGee getting head slapped by Gibbs.

"You know one day there going to start hitting back." Kensi tells her godfather walking towards him while Ziva goes and sits on the edge of Tony's desk that he just returned to.

"You quite comfortable there?" Tony asks her.

"Very." Ziva tells him.

"I'm guess this is the famous Kensi." Tony says to her and Ziva nods.

"You father told me the same thing once." Gibbs tells Kensi.

"And I'm guessing you didn't listen to him either." Kensi says to him.

"Of course not." Gibbs tells her.

"Guess something's never change." Kensi says to her godfather.

"Some things do." Gibbs tells her. "Come here kid." Gibbs says to her.

Kensi smiles and gives her godfather a hug "Missed you two Uncle Jethro." She tells him.

"McGee, DiNozzo I would like you to meet my goddaughter Kensi Blye." Gibbs tells them.

McGee smiles at her shakes her hand and introduces himself then Tony walks forward from his desk "Hi I'm Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, it's nice to meet you, Ziva has told me some interesting stories about you." Tony tells Kensi shaking her hand.

"Really, correct me if I'm wrong but haven't you only known Ziva for a couple of days." Kensi says sure that Ziva hasn't really had time to tell him many stories.

"We talked a bit when we were all stuck here under protection." Ziva tells Kensi then looks at her watch. "Were late meting Abby." She tells Kensi.

"Right we are, nice meeting you, Kate I'll talk to you later." Kensi tells Kate who has been looking at Tony suspiciously since Tony said that Ziva told him stories.

The two turn to leave when Ziva remembers something "Dad were all going to the airport tonight to say goodbye to Mum, her flight is at." She looks to Kate for the answer.

"8:30." Kate tells her.

"So we're all going to be there if you want to come as well." Ziva says before both her and Kensi leave.

When they reach the elevator Kensi asks "What's going on between you and Tony and why do you clearly not want Kate or Uncle Jethro to know?" Kensi asks her.

"Nothing's going on." Ziva tells Kensi.

"Come on ZI, this is me your talking two the person who was by your side when you spiked the punch at Prom then watched your back as you kicked a football players ass because he was being a creep." Kensi tells her.

"First you're the one who came up with the idea to spike the punch and second that football player deserved it, and nothing is going on between Tony and I we have flirted a little and talked but that's it." Ziva tells Kensi.

"And you down want Kate or Uncle Jethro to know because they will go all Kate and Uncle Jethro." Kensi realises.

"Look Kenz." Ziva says stoping the elevator "At the moment all I care about is my legs heeling and getting into NCIS, yes it was nice talking to Tony and the flirting was fun but that's all that it is." Ziva tells her.

"You'll get there Zi, you have gotten through worst." Kensi tells her.

"What if my doctor tells me that because of my legs I can never become an NCIS agent?" Ziva asks Kensi voicing the one thing she has been fearing since she was hurt.

"Then you'll prove them wrong or you'll find a way, I know you Zi when someone tells you that you can't do something you work like crazy to prove you can." Kensi tells her.

"Thanks Kenz." Ziva says turning the elevator back on and heading down to Abby's lab.

At 8pm that night Kensi, Kate, Kelly, Abby, Callen and Ziva are at the airport saying goodbye to Jenny.

"You think Dads going to come?" Abby asks Kelly.

"Difficult to know." Kelly tells her.

"I want all of you to remember that if you need me I am only a phone call away and if you need me I will be back in a second." Jenny tells them.

"We know Mom, we'll be ok." Kate tells her.

"Flight 210 to Paris is now boarding." A voice over the speaker says.

"That's my flight." Jenny says. "Come here you kids." Jenny says opening her arms and all 6 kids come in for a hug "I love you all so much and I will miss you ever second of every day." She tells them.

"We know." Abby tells her.

"And we love you two." Callen adds.

They break the hug but the kids are still standing with their arms around each other.

Jenny smiles at the 6 blows them all a kiss before turning and heading towards her plan she takes a few steps when she hears a voce say "Thought you were going to leave without saying goodbye did you?"

Jenny smiles she will be able to recognize that voice anywhere "I thought we already said our goodbyes." She says turning to face Jethro.

"Look after yourself Jen." Jethro says to her.

"I will Jethro." Jenny tells him.

"And call me if the frog comes after you again." He tells her.

"I will."

"You better I don't know what I would do if I lost you Jen." Jethro say leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Second call for flight 210 to Paris." Come over the speaker.

"Looks like I got to go." Jenny says giving Jethro a hug "Goodbye Jethro." She says before turning and heading to her plane.

"We had some doubt about whether you would come, but it looks like you two had a nice cosy goodbye." Kelly tells her father.

"it's Friday night don't you all have places that you need to be?" Jethro asks the kids avoiding the question.

The kids smile all give Jethro a hug before leaving the airport and heading in different directions.

"Bye Jen." He says to himself in the direction that she just went.

Kensi, Abby and Ziva head back to Abby's where they get changed and get ready to go out.

"So I some friends of mine were telling me about this club Clipsal it's meant to be awesome." Kensi tells Abby and Ziva.

"You go to school on the other side of the country, how did you friends hear about it?" Ziva asks surprised.

"It's that good." Kensi tells her.

"Where is it?" Abby asks.

"310 NW Georgia Avenue." Kensi tells her.

Abby, Kensi and Ziva look at each other and decided to go. It takes them a little while to get in but when they do they head straight to the bar they spend a few hours talking and drinking.

"He how about we get out of this place." A guy who just walked over says to Abby putting his arm around her.

"No." Abby says pushing his arm away and standing closer to Kensi and Ziva as his friend arrives

"Come on it will be fun." They second guy say walking closer to them. "What about you seem like a girl who likes to have fun." He says trying with Ziva this time.

"No." Ziva tells him looking like to Abby and Kensi that she is about to Kick his ass, the two guys don't appear to have herd the objections because they the first guy looks like he is about to try again.

"You might want to leave; the ladies have made themselves pretty clear about what they want." A voice that is familiar two all three but the most familiar to Abby says.

"Tony." Abby says happily.

"Who are you her boyfriend?" The first guy asks.

"No, I'm a federal agent who works for their father, who if you don't leave right now is going to find out you have been harassing his daughters and trust me that isn't something you want to happen." Tony tells the men.

The men are clearly frightened by Tony's threat and leave right away.

"We didn't not need you to come over and play hero Tony we can look after ourselves." Ziva says standing up and almost falling over only not because Tony raced over and grabbed her.

"I can see that ZI-VA." He tells her then addresses all three." There is a 24 hour dinner next door how about we go there and you girls get some coffee." Tony suggests.

"Sounds good but there going to need help." Abby says referring to Kensi and Ziva as she they did more shots than she did "I've got Ziva, you get Kensi, and what about you can you walk straight?" Tony asks Abby.

"I'm tipsy but not as much as them." Abby tells Tony.

"Ok then, change of plan, I'll help both of them you just help yourself." Tony tells her.

"Tony I do not need your help and am perfectly capable of walking myself." Ziva says and once again attempts to walk but almost falls over again due to the combination of her leg in a cast and how much she has had to drink, seeing that she isn't going to be able to walk by herself Tony puts his arm around her giving her support.

Kensi stands and not completely stable takes a few steps.

"Grab hold of my arm." Tony tells Kensi and he walks over still with his arm around Ziva, Kensi nods and grabs onto his empty arm "Thanks." She tells him,

"Not a problem." He tells Kensi then turns to Abby." Abs I want you to hold onto Kensi's other arm until we can get to the dinner." Tony tells her and the 4 leave. They make their way next door to a 24 hour dinner where they get a booth Tony and Ziva on one side and Kensi and Abby on the other

"What can I get you?" The waitress asks.

"4 large black coffees." Tony tells her.

"Look you girls may not like it but I have to call Gibbs to come and take you home, I would take you home myself but I have had some drinks two, and I don't want to leave you in a cab and hope you get home ok." Tony tells them as the coffee arrives.

"No he will kill us." All three girls object.

"I don't see another option." Tony tells them.

"Call G, he will come he will pick us up." Ziva tells him handing over her cell phone.

Tony grabs the cell phone off of her and presses dial "Ziva what's wrong why are you calling me at 2:30 am?" G asks when he answers his phone not even saying hallo.

"Hi Callen its Tony DiNozzo I work with you Dad do you remember me." Tony says to him.

"I know who you are Tony, why are you calling me from Ziva's phone?" Callen asks.

"I was at a club tonight when I saw Ziva, Abby and Kensi being harassed by some guys I went over there and threatened the guys and scared them away, then we left Ziva, Abby and Kensi are all pretty tipsy normally I would take them home myself but I have had some drinks, and I don't feel comfortable letting them catch a cab, I said I would have to call Gibbs and they all strongly objected to that and said call you, so I am they need you to come pick them up." Tony explains as Ziva leans her head on his shoulder yawning.

"Where are you?" Callen asks him.

"At a 24 hour dinner on NW Georgia Avenue, it's next to a club." Tony tells him.

"I'll be there in half an hour." G tells him.

"We'll be here." Tony tells him then hangs up the phone and hands it back to Ziva.

"So do you ladies do this often?" Tony asks them curious.

"Used to do it every few weeks, though this is the first time we have gone clubbing where we are of age." Kensi explains.

"You must have had some good id's." Tony realises.

"The best." Abby answers.

"Who made them for you?" Tony asks curious.

Ziva and Kensi look at Abby who tries and looks innocent "Of course." He said laughing.

"I got to know if you have snuck out before how do you get past Gibbs that guy sees and hears everything. " Tony asks curious.

"Only one side of the house has windows that go to the basement, you use the other side, climb up the side of the house and into your room." Ziva explains simply.

"Interesting." Tony comments.

"What were you doing at the club Tony?" Abby asks interested.

"I was there with some friends they knew the bouncer, so we thought we would see what the place was like." Tony explains.

"Your friends won't mind that you ditched them will they?" Kensi asks curious.

"Not at all." Tony tells her.

The four spend the time waiting for Callen by talking and drinking their coffee. G finally arrives 20 minutes later.

"My cars around back, who needs help walking?" G asks when he walks over to them.

"There all tipsy though Abby is the most stable." Tony tells G.

"That is because I didn't drink as much as them two." Abby says sliding out of the booth.

G nods and seeing Tony is already next to Ziva he walks around and helps Kensi, with Tony once again helping Ziva they walk to G's car and put the girls in the back.

"Get in the front DiNozzo, I'll give you a lift home." G tells him.

"Thanks." Tony says smiling at him and then he gets in the front.

G drives Tony home before driving back to the George Town house where he helps the girls into their rooms then heads to back to bed himself first making sure that they have everything that they need.

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

**AN:** The next chapter will skip 7 weeks, and SPOLIER a lot of tony and ziva interaction if it goes how I plan


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed.

7 weeks later

Ziva is making her way up to the director's Office where he has requested her come for a meeting only a few days after she submitted her application to become an NCIS agent. When the doors to the squad room open Ziva sees Tony standing there.

"Hi." He says surprised to see her.

"Hi, Dad's not at his desk is he?" Ziva asks peering out the elevator.

"He and Kate are interviewing a witness." Tony tells her, Ziva nods and leaves the elevator.

"Why you here Ziva? And why don't you want your Dad to know?" Tony asks following her.

"The director wants to see me; I assume it has something to do with me applying to NCIS." Ziva explains.

"You applied to NCIS." Tony says slightly surprised.

Ziva realises that this is going to be a long conversation and she is glad she arrived early to for her meeting she walks over and sits on the edge of Tony's desk while he sits in his chair.

"Most kids dream of being doctors or teachers, or fire fighters I, I dreamed of being an NCIS agent so I put in my application last week." Ziva tells him.

"How are your legs?" Tony asks curious.

"Good, I have been out of a cast for 3 weeks I've been doing physical therapy straight training and slowly getting my leg used to running long distances, I have a doctor's appointment next week which will hopefully be my final check-up." Ziva explains to Tony and Tony can hear the happiness in her voice about her legs being back to normal.

"Why did you apply to NCIS already if you're not back to full health?" Tony asks curios.

"Because I thought it would take weeks to my application would be looked at, and I guess I have faith that everything is going to be ok, I just hope I'm not wrong." Ziva tells him hoping so much that she isn't wrong.

"What is your body telling you Ziva, is it telling you that something is wrong or is it telling you that it is healing?" Tony asks her.

Ziva smiles at him "For the first time in a while it feels like things are getting better." She tells him.

"Then go talk to the director, find out why he wants to see you and show him that you are going to be a great NCIS agent." Tony tells him.

"Thanks." Ziva says getting and heading to the stairs.

"Wait." Tony say running to catch up to her. "Why don't you want your dad to know?" He asks.

"It's not that I don't want him to know, it's that I didn't want him to know yet, I wanted to wait until it was happening not when I was a I person in a stack of hundred applicants." Ziva tells him.

"Good luck." Tony tells her before heading back to his desk and Ziva heads upstairs.

45 minutes later Ziva comes down from the director's office, "So what he want?" Tony asks running to the bottom of the stairs to meet her. "What's wrong?" he asks when he notices that she has an odd look on her face.

"A recut had to pull out of FLETC he wants me to take the spot next week if I get the all clear from the doctors." Ziva tells him in shock.

"So what's the matter? It's what you wanted isn't it?" Tony asks confused.

"It is its just.." Ziva tells him trailing off at the end not sure how to describe how she is feeling.

"There is a café down the road, what do you say I'll buy you can explain what's wrong?" Tony suggests.

"Don't you have to work?" Ziva asks him curious.

"I'm due a lunch break." Tony tells her.

"Ok then, show me the way." Ziva tell him.

The two walk a couple of blocks away from the Navy Yard, to a little café.

"How did you find this place Tony?" Ziva asks interested as it's a little hidden place.

"Found it when I was walking one day." Tony asks explains as they take their seats at a table at the back.

"So what did the director say?" Tony asks curious.

"He told me that a person in FLETC training had to pull out he was going through the files of applicants when he came across mine, he was said he was surprised when he saw my name but impressed when he saw what my file included." Ziva begins to explain but gets cut off by Tony.

"What was in this file of yours?" Tony asks interested.

"Fitness reports from both the Army and Mossode, before you asked I collected them all before I resigned I knew I would be needing them, they were in the package I sent back here." Ziva explains.

"They must have been impressing for you to get a call from the Director." Tony tells her.

"Oh they were." Ziva tells him as the waitress comes and takes there orders.

"Hasn't FLETC been in tanning for about a week and don't you have another week before you get the all clear form the doctor, you're going to be two weeks behind." Tony notes.

"I said the same thing to the director, he said given my history that it shouldn't be difficult to catch up though it is up to me." Ziva explains.

"So what are you going to do?" Tony asks her when their food arrives.

"If the doctor says I can then I'm going to accept the spot." Ziva tells to.

Tony raises his glass "To your Career at NCIS." Ziva smiles and clicks her glass to.

"So the big question is when are you going to tell your family?" Tony asks curious.

"I'm going to tell Dad tonight, not sure when I'm going to tell everyone else, but I know that Abby has to be the second person to know we don't keep secretes form each other." Ziva explains.

"Good luck with that." Tony tells her.

The two of them continue to eat the lunch, once they finish Tony's phone rings.

"DiNozzo, having lunch boss, yes boss, be right there." Tony says into his phone.

"I got to go, your dad wants me back at NCIS asap." Tony tells Ziva.

"You better go then." Ziva tells him.

"What about you what have you got planned for the rest of the day?" Tony asks her.

"Not really sure, I might spend the day walking around DC." Ziva tells him.

"Have fun, and good luck with everything." Tony tells her.

"Thanks, you better go don't want to keep dad waiting." Ziva tells Tony.

"Right." Tony says paying before rushing out of the café.

Ziva spends the day walking around DC, when she gets home she heads down to the basement where Gibbs has finally removed the lock from the door and begins to work on the boat while she waits for her father to come home.

"How long you been working Ziver?" She hears her father ask when he enters the basement.

"I'm not sure." Ziva tells her father.

"Have a break, I was going to start cooking some food in a minute." Gibbs tells her daughter, Ziva nods and puts the sandpaper up and follows her father upstairs.

"So I got some news today Dad." Ziva tells her father.

"I thought you weren't going back to your doctor to next week." Gibbs says to his daughter confused.

"I'm not, a few days ago I put in an application to NCIS, today the Director called me in apparently someone had to pull out of FLETC training and he offered me the spot, it all rests on whether the doctor gives me the all clear off course." Ziva explains to her father.

"If the doctor gives you the all clear when will you leave?" Gibbs asks his daughter.

"As soon as possible." Ziva explains.

Gibbs doesn't say anything just continues to work on making dinner.

"You are happy for me right dad?" Ziva asks confused as to why he is acting like this.

"Of course I am Ziver, it's just in the last 4 years I have barely seen you I was looking forward to spending some time together." Gibbs explains.

Ziva walks over and gives her father a hug "I know I was to, but this is what I have always wanted and I'm getting a chance, can't you be happy about that?" Ziva asks her father.

"Of course I can." Gibbs tells her returning the hug.

A couple of nights later Kate is in the squad room working late while Tony and Gibbs are on a stake out and McGee is down with Abby going through the victims computer

"Considering you cancelled our plans for tonight I figured you could use this." Kate hears Kelly's voice say as she walks over with a bag of food.

"You're a mind reader I was just about to order some food." Kate tells her sister as she takes the bag and puts It on her desk as Kelly goes and grabs her dads chair and pulls it over.

"I'm not a mind reader I just know how easy it is to forget about food when you're working long hours." Kelly tells her sister.

Kate smiles "Thanks have you herd form Mom lately?" She asks curious.

"Not for about 2 weeks, last I heard from her she had to go on a mission." Kelly explains "You?" She asks.

"Bout the same, Abby's getting worried." Kate tells her.

"I'm sure she's fine the director would have told dad at the very least if something had happened." Kelly tells her sister.

"That's what I told Abby, but she's still worried." Kate tells her.

"Its great about Ziva isn't it." Kelly says changing the subject.

"Yeah it is, I just hope the doctor gives her the all clear, if he doesn't I think Ziva is going to be heartbroken, I don't think she has even considered the possibility that her legs may not be completely healed." Kate says to her sister.

"She hasn't." Kelly tells her.

"How do you know?" Kate asks curious taking a drink of her drink.

"I had the day of yesterday so I went over to the house to see Zi she was doing push ups when I got there, she got cleaned up and then we went out to lunch we talked and I can tell she hasn't thought about what's going to happen if things don't go well she completely shut me down when I tried to bring it up." Kelly explains to her.

"If the doctor doesn't give her the all clear what can we do for her?" Kate asks wanting to see if Kelly has some ideas.

"If things don't go how she wants the only thing we can do for her is be there for her and I have a feeling that if she can't get in contact with Mom she is going to come to you." Kelly says to her sister eating some more of her dinner.

"Why do you think me, you know as well as I do that her and Abby are the closes" Kate reminds her.

"True, but when Mom left the first time who's bed did she sleep in at night when she was scared?" Kelly asks then continues "When she refused to talk to Mom who did she turn to, you. She may be closes to Abs but you're like a second mother to her, to all of us Kate, you always have been." Kelly tells her.

"You're really enjoying that psych rotation aren't you?" Kate asks her sister.

"I really am." Kelly confirms.

Before Kelly or Kate can say anymore a voice says "I've have the autopsy report your requested agent Gibbs."

"Thanks Palmer." Kate says collecting the file of him.

"What happened to Gerald?" Kelly asks confused.

"He got another job offer he left about a month ago, Jimmy Palmer I would like you to meet my sister Lt Dr Kelly Gibbs, she works at Bathesda." Kate says.

"Nice to meet you Lt DR." Palmer says shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you two and anyone who works so closely with my family can call me Kelly." Kelly informs Palmer.

"Then please call me Jimmy." He says to Kelly.

"I'll be happy to." Kelly tells him smiling.

"Don't you have work to do Palmer?" Kate asks breaking the staring that is going on between Palmer and Kelly.

"Right Agent Gibbs, hope to see you again Kelly." He says before heading back to autopsy.

"You will." Kate yells after him then turns to Kate "It's you doing things like that that leads Abs, Zi and I to seeing you like a second mother." Kelly tells her.

Kate just ignores her and the two continue their dinner.

"I heard from Callen a few days ago." Kelly informs Kate and watches her facial expression carefully as she does wanting to see how she reacts.

"Yeah, how is Cal?" Kate asks curious.

"He's good, he has officially started working for the FBI, he's busy which he loves of course." Kelly tells Kate.

"Of course he loves it Cal always loved being busy." Kate tells Kelly.

"K what happened between you two? You had the kind of relationship I hoped that I would one day find you were best friends?" Kelly asks wanting to know what happened.

"Look at the time I better get back to work otherwise dad is going to kill me." Kate tells Kelly.

"Ok, night." Kelly tells her giving her big sister a hug.

"if you ever want to tell me what happened between you and Callen I'll be here." Kelly tells her sister before leaving.

"Kel." Kate says stoping her from leaving.

"Yeah?" Kelly asks turning around.

"Thanks for dinner." Kate tells her.

"You're welcome." Kelly tells her before entering the elevator.

The day of her appointment with the doctor Ziva wakes up earlier that she normally does and is sitting on the couch drinking Tea when Gibbs gets up.

"How long have you been awake Ziver?" Gibbs asks his daughter coming over and sitting next to her.

"I don't know I couldn't sleep." Ziva informs her father.

The two sit in silence because Gibbs knows when his daughter is ready to talk she will.

"Dad can you come to my doctors appointment with me today?" Ziva asks.

"Already planning to Ziver" Gibbs tells his daughter as he knew that weather she was going to admit it or not she needs him.

Ziva and Gibbs have breakfrest together before heading to Bethesda where she has to get some X-rays and CT scanes done. When Gibbs and Ziva finally head to the waiting room of her doctors area she sees Kelly, Kate and Abby waiting.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ziva asks.

"Moral support." Kelly tells her.

Ziva and Gibbs sit down with the other Gibbs sisters waiting for the doctor to call Ziva's name

"Ziva Gibbs." Is finally heard, Ziva and Gibbs both get up because Gibbs doesn't plan to leave her alone when she gets this news, Ziva notices that Kelly says something to Abby and Kate and the three remain seated, so Ziva send them a confused look.

"Your only allowed one person in with you and that's dad." Kelly explains to Ziva.

Ziva nods and her and Gibbs head into the office.

"I so hope it goes well." Abby tells her sisters.

"It will Abs, and if wost comes to worse then we will be here for her." Kate tells her second youngest sister.

"So Ziva, I looked at your films and everything looks very good, I'm very pleased with you healing, but the question is how do you feel are you having any pain." The doctor asks.

"No, sometimes the scar on my burns pull a little but when that happens it only hurts for a few second." Ziva explains.

"That's quit normal, but role up your pants leg so I can see to make sure." The doctor tells Ziva.

Ziva nods and roles her cargo pants leg of her right leg to just above the knee so that the doctor can take a look at the scare on her leg.

The doctor takes a couple of minutes inspecting the scare before turning to Ziva and Gibbs. "The healing of the scar is very very good, I would say that the tugging you feel should go away with a little bit of time, and as I said before the films on both your legs are good so this can be your last appointment." He tells Ziva who gets a huge smile on her face and hugs her father.

"Doctor, I have been asked to fill a vacancy for a NCIS recrute at FLETC they need the ok from the doctor for that, are my legs healed enough for that?" Ziva asks.

"Yes you are." He says with a smile "I can right that now." The doctor says and heads to his desk.

"I'm ok." Ziva says to her father.

"Your ok." Gibbs tells his daughter.

After about 20 minutes Ziva and Gibbs hear the printer start to print "Here you ok, a complete medical ok, good luck at FLETC." The doctor tell her handing over the medical clearance.

"Thank you so much doctor." Ziva tells him before she and Gibbs leave the office Gibbs shaking hands and thanking the doctor himself first.

"I'm cleared." Ziva says happily to her sisters and all four sisters have a group hug. When Gibbs leaves the office he is greated with the sight of all four of his daughters hugging and happy.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

**AN: **There will be another time Jump for the next chapter most likely a year time jump (Mid to late season 2) From which there will most likely be no more big time jumps and if there are time jumps they will be a the most a couple of weeks.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed.

1 year later.

Tony, Kate, Gibbs, and McGee are sitting in the squad room at 6pm completing the paper work for their latest case unaware that in 4 short days they would all be exposed to the Plague and one of them would be fighting for their life. Kate is working on typing the witness statements up when her phone rings.

"Agent Gibbs." She answers.

"Agent Gibbs, the director would like to see you up in his office." Kate is informed.

"When?" She asks.

"Now." She is told.

Kate hangs up the phone and heads upstairs.

"Where are you going Kate?" He father asks her.

"The director wants to see me." She tells her father before heading upstairs.

"Go right in Agent Gibbs." The directors assistant tells Kate when she gets up to the outer office.

Kate nods and goes right in to the director's office.

"Agent Gibbs please take a seat." Director Marrow tells Kate who nods and takes a seat at the table and the director takes the seat next across from her.

"Now Caitlin I know you must be curious why I asked to see you the reason is that a new position Is being created within NCIS last week all the directors and a few long time NCIS agents met to discuss who should take this position, we went through the files of everyone who would be appropriate for the position, considering your history you were chosen." Director Marrow tells Kate.

"I don't know what to say, what's the position Sir?" Kate asks curious wanting to know what the job she is being offered.

"The position is Senior Agent In charge of protection and Assisting the assistant director, you will be in charge of creating all protection protocols for NCIS, you will also be head of the directors protection detail and when any agents have a witness in need of protect you will assist them in the detail, you will also assist the assistant director with whatever he or she requires which will include a lot of politics you will be based in DC and will answer to all directors directly, you were chosen because you history with the secret service makes you uniquely qualified." Director Morrow explains to Kate.

"I repeated I don't know what to say Sir, can I have some time to think?" Kate asks as she loved her work with the secret service and she loved creating protection details but if she accepted the job she wouldn't be working with her dad anymore.

"You have three days before I need you decision." Director Morrow informs Kate.

"You will have my decision by then." Kate assures, and then thinks of something "Sir, if I accept this position can I make a suggestion of who should take my place on Dad's team." Kate asks.

"Of course." The director tells Kate interested to know who she thinks.

"I think Ziva should." Kate tells the director who gets an odd expression on his face "Sir I know its unorthodox and when I was assigned to Dad's team it raised a few eyebrows and if Ziva takes my place it will raise a few more but Ziva is the best person for her job she is currently first in her class at FLETC, she has the unique experience that Mossode and the Israeli army gave her, she gets along with DiNozzo and McGee and she can handle Dad there aren't to many agents who can do that." Kate explains.

"I'll look into your suggestion." The director informs Kate.

"Thank you for the offer Sir, I'll give you my answer in three days." Kate tells the director shaking his hand before leaving. When she gets down the squad room she only sees her father not Tony or McGee.

"Where's DiNozzo and McGee?" Kate asks her father taking a seat at her desk.

"I let them go, you can two, what did the director want?" Gibbs asks his daughter.

"Nothing important." Kate tells her father not wanting to tell her father until she has made her decision.

"You can go two Kate." Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Night Dad." Kate tells her father before leaving.

Kate drives home on auto pilot thinking about the job and what it could mean for her future, when she gets home she realises that she needs to talk to someone, someone who understands taking a job that could take you away from your family, giving up a lot of field work for politics then she realises that there is one person who would understand better than anyone so she pulls out her phone and goes to the second person on her favourites contact list and hits call as she get comfortable on the couch "Hey Mom." She says when the person answers.

"Hi Kate, how are you?" Jenny asks her daughter.

"I'm good." Kate tells her mother then is quite for a little while.

"You don't know what to do about the job offer do you?" Jenny asks her daughter after allowing her to be silent for a little while.

"How?" Kate asks her mother simply.

"I'm a deputy director of NCIS Caitlin, I was in the panel we went through all the files and Kate offering you the job was a unanimous decision, none of us could think of a better person to be in charge of NCIS protection details than someone who was handpicked to protect the president." Jenny tells her daughter.

"I won't deny that I really want to take the job because I do." Kate tells her mother.

"Then what's the problem Kate?" Jenny asks.

"If I take this job I won't work for Dad's team anymore I won't be an investigator anymore and I will technically out rank him in the NCIS structure, I don't know how I or he would handle that." Kate tells her mother.

"Your Dad will be happy for you he wants you kids to go far in your careers, you've always been interested in politics and the whole time you were working for the secret service you loved it, you were on edge but you loved it, you will be doing similar things for NCIS." Jenny explains to her daughter.

"I suggested to the director that if I take the job that Ziva should take my place on Dad's team." Kate tells her mother.

"I think that's a good idea." Jenny tells her daughter.

"You do?" Kate says surprised.

"Like I am assuming you have I have talked to Ziva's instructors at FLETC she has the potential to be an amazing field agent and investigator she needs a good teacher though and there's no better teacher than Jethro." Jenny explains.

Kate silent for a few minutes "I think I'm going to accept the job." Kate tells her mother.

"You're going to do great Kate." Jenny tells her mother.

"Thanks Mom, I love you." Kate tells her mother.

"Love you two Caitlin. " Jenny tells her mother before haning up.

3 Days Later.

Kate arrives to Work with a cold the first thing she does is go up to the director's office.

"Go right in Agent Gibbs." Kate is told when she reaches the office, Kate nods and heads right into the office.

"I accept the position Director." Kate informs him.

"Congratulations Agent Gibbs." Kate is told, "The empty office down the hall from hear will be yours, and you will officially start 3 weeks from now, at which point you will fill in paper work and complete some other administrative requirements before you can begin."

"Thank you Sir." Kate tells him. "Did you look into my suggestion for my replacement on Dad's team?" Kate asks curious.

"I did, and I agree that Ziva is the best option for the job, I spoke to her via video conference yesterday and she has accepted the vacant position and will be arriving in 3 weeks." The director tells Kate.

"Thank you once again Sir." Kate says before leaving.

When Kate walks down to the squad room during which time she decides that she will tell her dad that night. When the mail arrives Tony opens a letter that spreads thin white powder. Both her and tony have to head to Bethesda to be on the safe side and it is discover that Tony has been infected with the plague though Kate is safe. Tony has a difficult fight but survives and is put on a month medical leave. Due to everything that happened Kate doesn't tell her father that she is leaving.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

**AN:** There will be the last big time jump of 3 weeks between this and the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed.

AN: I now accept anonymous reviews

It is the day before Kate's last day as a field agent at NCIS she is sitting in her living room doing paper work when she remembers that because of everything that has happened in the last few weeks she hasn't had a chance to talk to her father, to tell him that she is leaving. Realising that she has to tell him before tomorrow she grabs her jacket and keys and heads to the house. When she gets there she heads straight to the basement and as she expected she find her dad down in the basement working on his boat.

"Hey Dad." She says as walks down the stairs.

"Hey Kate, what can I help you with?" Gibbs asks his daughter.

"Can we talk?" She asks her Father.

"Of course, take a seat." Gibbs tells his daughter.

Kate nods and walks over and takes a seat on the frame of the boat next to her father.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Gibbs asks his daughter.

"I got offered a promotion, and I've accepted it." Kate tells her father.

"That's great Kate, congratulations." Gibbs says giving his daughter a hug "What job is it? When do you start?" He asks.

Kate gets up from where she is sitting and starts pacing the basement while saying "That's the thing I start the day after tomorrow, I know I should have told you earlier but I accepted the job the day the letter arrive and with everything that happened I didn't want to tell you to add to your stress then with Tony being put on medical leave there is more work to be done, so I was going to wait until things settled down and they never did and next thing I know I'm meant to start in two days and I so sorry I didn't tell you sooner you deserved to know but I didn't want to make you mad or add to your stress, and technically I'm going to out rank you I can't even begin to think how we are going to handle that I just want to make you proud show everyone who ever doubted you and mum when you became teenage parents that you did an amazing job, that you were the best father when you looked after as all alone after Mum left that Grandpa and everyone else who doubted you could work at NCIS and be an amazing father were wrong, that the children you raised are extraordinary." Kate tells her father talking so fast that she would give Abby a run for her money.

Gibbs walks over to his daughter and puts both his hands on either of her shoulders to stop her from pacing. "Kate I want you to listen to me, never be afraid to tell me good news because I will always be happy for you, if it is what you want then I will be happy no matter what's going on you can always tell anything that is going on with you, and my little Katie I will always be proud of you I have been since the day you were born, so were going to sit down and you're going to tell me all about this job, ok." He tells his oldest daughter giving her a hug and a kiss on the top of the head.

Kate nods and they both walk over to the bed and sit down next to the boat together.

"So what's this job?" Gibbs asks his daughter.

"Senior Agent In charge of protection and Assisting the assistant director, I'll be based hear in DC." Kate explains to her father.

"In charge of protection huh, that's the perfect job for you." Gibbs tells his daughter.

"I thought so to, it's the assisting the assistant director that I worried about, I've never really had much experience with politics, I mean yes I've always been interested but I've never really had any experience what if I'm no good?." Kate tells her father voicing one of her fears.

"You'll do grate Kate, and I want you to remember that if you ever need some help I'll be here." Gibbs tell his daughter.

Kate laughs "I really appreciate the offer Dad but to quote Mom your idea of politics usually involves some form of physical violence." Kate tells her father with a smile.

"It is effective though." Gibbs tells his daughter. "You don't have to worry Kate, you have been negotiating since you were two and half you inherited your mother's gift for politics."

"What was I negotiating when I was two?" Kate asks confused.

"Your mother was pregnant with Kelly you didn't understand what that meant all you knew was that you were getting a baby brother or sister every night before you would go to sleep you would have me and your mother promise you that we would wake you up if the baby came you wouldn't go to sleep to we made that promise." Gibbs explains to his daughter with a smile.

Kate smiles two "I don't remember that." She tells her father.

"I'm not surprised, you were really young." Gibbs tells his daughter.

Kate and Gibbs just sit there for a little while, father holding his daughter, daughter being held by her father.

"I better get going I still have a lot of work to do in the next couple of days." Kate tells her father.

"Be careful, I love you." Gibbs says giving his daughter a kiss on the head as she gets up and leaves.

"Love you two." Kate says as she leaves.

Tony DiNozzo is in his third week of medical leave and truth be told he is becoming sick of it, he isn't completely healthy but is eager to get back to work. He is home alone watching movies when he hears a knock on his door, he walks over and opens his door without looking through his peep hole and gets the shock of his life when he sees Ziva Gibbs standing there.

"Ziva what are you doing here and how do you even know where I live?" He asks confused.

"I'm staying with Abby she told me about what happened and I had to come see for myself, a survivor of the plague, she went out tonight so I looked in her addresses book for you address, are you going to continue standing there with that look of surprise on your face or invite me in?" She asks.

Tony still in shock opens his door and lets her in "Aren't you meant to be at FLETC?" He asks her.

"I finished, top of my class I might add, were going to be working together." Ziva tells him.

"That's great whose team?" He asks eager to know.

"I said working together as in the same team." Ziva tells him as she sits down on his couch making herself comfortable.

"How the MCRT can't have more than 4 members?" Tony asks her confused.

"It won't, Kate got offered a promotion which she expected she suggested me to the director to take her place and he agreed, I start tomorrow, Kate's last day." Ziva explains to Tony who comes and sits next to her.

"Why didn't the boss, Kate or Probie tell me where they expecting me not to notice when Kate wasn't there when I got back from medical leave?" He asks her sounding angry.

"There is no reason for you to get upset Tony last I heard Kate hadn't even told Dad yet." Ziva explains to him.

"Wait her last day as a member of the team is tomorrow and your father doesn't know yet?" He asks surprised.

"Last I heard he didn't, Abby assumed that Kate was going to tell Dad tonight but I don't know that for sure, and he doesn't know about me yet the director thought it was best that way." Ziva tells him.

"Looks like I'm coming back to work early to see the full out for myself." Tony tells her.

"Are you sure you are ready?" Ziva asks him.

"Why Miss Gibbs you aren't worried about me are you? Though it wold explain a lot why you showed up at my door at 9 o'clock at night why your risked the wrath of Abby to find out where I lived." Tony says but is cut off by saying more by Ziva punching him.

"I consider us friends after the last time I was in town and as we are going to be team mates I wanted to see if how you were doing make sure you are ready to come back to work when you medical leave is up, but if you don't want me here I'll go." Ziva says getting up.

"No Ziva stay, I have a pizza on the way I was just about to put a movie on how about you join me?" Tony asks grabbing her arm.

"If you don't remove your arm I am going to break it off." Ziva threatens and Tony lets go of her arm quickly but she takes of her jacket "But yes I will stay." She says sitting back down "What movie are we watching?" she asks.

"The Godfather." Tony tells her as he presses play.

Ziva and Tony enjoy the movie and Pizza together when it finishes its late and Ziva realises that it is time to head back to Abby's

"This was a surprisingly good night, but next time I pick the movie." Ziva tells him.

"So there's going to be a next time is there?" Tony asks he as he opens the door and begins to walk her to her car.

"If I don't kill you when we start working together." Ziva tells him and they reach her car "I'll see you when you return from your medical leave." Ziva says.

"You'll see me tomorrow." Tony tells her.

"Really." Ziva says surprise.

"Kate moving on you starting all without your father knowing I wouldn't miss that for the world." Tony tell her with a charming smile.

"Good night Agent DiNozzo." Ziva tells him getting in her car.

"Good night Miss Gibbs." Tony tells her as he closes the door for her.

The next morning Ziva arrives at NCIS earlier that her father usually does and heads up to the director's office where she waits for the director to get in.

"You sure you're ready to come back DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks Tony in the elevator up to the squad room.

"Positive Boss." Tony tells him.

"If you're sure." Gibbs says as they exit into the squad room where both Kate and McGee are.

"You're not packing up your desk yet are you Kate?" Gibbs asks his daughter as he walks to his own desk.

"Still got paper work to do before I can do that." Kate tells her father.

"Packing up your desk are you leaving us Kate?" McGee asks surprised.

"I've been offered a new position that is being created at NCIS today is my last day as a member of the team." Kate informs McGee.

"Congratulations." McGee tells her.

"Thanks Tim." Kate responds.

"So what is this fancy new job." Tony asks standing in front of Kate's desk as he realises that Ziva never mentioned what it is.

"Senior Agent In charge of protection and Assisting the assistant director." Kate tells him.

"Impressive." McGee tells Kate.

Without anyone noticing the director has walked into the ball pen and Ziva is standing behind him being blocked from view.

"Director what can I help you with?" Gibbs asks when he sees him standing there.

"Since Agent Gibbs is leaving I would like to introduce your new team member, Probationary Agent Ziva Gibbs." The director says moving out of the way revealing Ziva.

"Hey Dad." She says.

Gibbs is surprised to say the least to see his youngest daughter being introduced as his new team member.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

**AN**: The next chapter should be longer.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed.

AN: I now accept anonymous reviews

Gibbs is in shock after finding out that his youngest daughter is taking his oldest daughters place on the team. He looks between his oldest and youngest daughter and then turns to Ziva and says

"Conference room." Before heading in the direction of the elevator, Ziva sighs and follows her father.

Tony, McGee and Kate watch Ziva and Gibbs go and McGee turns to Tony "You knew she was coming that's why you came back today. "

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tony says going and sitting down at his desk.

"Tim's right you knew that I was leaving and Zi was coming how?" Kate asks walking over and standing in front of Tony's desk becoming an overprotective big sister.

Tony sighs realising that he might as well just tell her the truth "She came to my apartment last night she wanted to see how I was doing. She told me that she was going to be working here, we talked for a little while." Tony explains.

"Talked, yeah right." McGee comments not believing that all they did was talked as Kate sends Tony a death glare looking like she is only a few minutes away from kicking Tony's ass.

"Thanks Probie, we did only talk Kate I swear on my movie collection that all we did was talk, watch a movie and eat pizza." Tony tells Kate not that he would admit it be he is slightly scared of the oldest Gibbs Girl.

"That sounds like a date to me." Tim comments becoming amused as ever second Kate gets more angry and Tony begins to look more afraid.

"PROBIE." Tony yells at McGee then turns to Kate "It wasn't a date were friends that's it." Tony tells Kate.

Kate continues to glare at Tony before saying "That's all it better be DiNozzo, anything more and I will make you pay." She says before heading back to her desk.

"Thank you so much probie." Tony hisses angry to McGee who just looks innocently back.

"Why didn't you tell me Ziver?" Gibbs asks his youngest daughter.

Ziva can tell by her father's tone of voice that she hurt him by not telling him and she can't help but feel angry at the director "The director ordered me not to he didn't want you to know until I started." Ziva explains to her father.

Gibbs frowns but angry at the director but understanding what Ziva did.

"Have you found a place to stay yet?" Gibbs asks his daughter.

"Not yet I'm staying at Abby's you wouldn't believe how hard it is to find a place in DC." Ziva tells her father.

"You can stay with me if you want, it's certainly has a lot more room that Abby's and considering I spend most my time in the basement you will have most the house to yourself." Gibbs tells his daughter.

Ziva smiles at her father, considering how hard it is to find a place it does sound like the best option "I'd like that."

"Good." Gibbs says putting his arm around his daughter and giving her a kiss on the head.

"So you're ok with me being on your team?" Ziva asks her father.

"Am I going to worry about you ever time we get a case of course but I know how much you want to be an NCIS agent and how much it means to you so it's only right you learn from the best." Gibbs tells his daughter.

Ziva smiles up at her father as he flics the switch to get the elevator moving again.

Together they walk back into the squad room

"Ziva for now you will take the empty desk at the end." Gibbs tells his daughter who nods and heads down there.

After a few minutes Gibbs's phone rings he talks to the person on the other end and once he hangs up he says "Grab you gear."

"Dad do you mind if I sit this one out? I have a tone of paperwork I have to get done before tomorrow?." Kate asks her father hoping that he will be ok with it.

"That's fine." Gibbs tells his oldest daughter "Ziva."

"Yes Dad?" Ziva asks walking over to stand in front of her father's desk.

"Hand over your weapons." Gibbs tells his daughter sticking out his hand.

"What why?" Ziva objects.

"Because Ziva you are a Probie, probies spend time observing first." Gibbs tells his daughter getting a look on his face which is clearly telling her not to challenge him.

"Fine." Ziva says reluctantly handing over her gun and backup.

"And the knife you have at your waist." Gibbs tells his daughter as he puts her guns in his draws.

"What about rule 9?" Ziva asks her father not making an attempt to get her knife.

Gibbs gets a small smile on his face and tells her "Good girl." Before heading to the elevator, Tony, McGee and Ziva following him as he does. Leaving a slightly amused Kate in the squad room doing paperwork.

They drive to an alley in DC where they find a marine dead.

"Tony bag and tag, McGee photos, Ziva you observe." Gibbs tells them as he goes and looks at the body.

A few minutes later Ducky and Palmer arrive

"Hi Ducky." Ziva tells her surrogate grandfather/uncle when she sees him.

"Ziva my dear this is quite a surprise, what are you doing here?" Ducky asks smiling at the young girl.

"Kate got offered a promotion in NCIS she starts tomorrow, the director asked me if I wanted to take the open spot in the team." Ziva explains to the ME.

"Mr Palmer I would like you to meet." Ducky says to Jimmy but gets cut off before he can finish what he is saying.

"Ziva Gibbs, the youngest Gibbs sister, Kelly talks about you all the time she showed me some pictures of you when you were kids, it's great to finally meet you and I'm glad that you are going to be working with us." Jimmy says to Ziva.

"Thanks." Ziva says to Palmer surprised and making a note to talk to Abby to find out just what the relationship between their sister and the ME's assistance is.

"What have we got Duck?" Gibbs asks Ducky.

"This young marine was stabbed between 3 and 4 this morning I can't be sure until I get back to the morgue but it looks like the blade hit his spleen and he bled out within a few minutes." Ducky says to Gibbs who nods.

"McGee once you have finished taking the photos I want you to go talk to the witnesses, his two buddies were with him last night see if they know anything." Gibbs tells McGee.

"On it boss." McGee tells him.

"What do you want me to do dad?" Ziva asks her father.

"Observe." Gibbs tells his daughter before going to talk to the local police.

Ziva sighs and huffs angrily.

"Just be patient dear, he will let you do things soon." Ducky tells her.

"I hope so Ducky." Ziva tells him.

Ziva spends the next half an hour watching as everyone else work becoming more and more frustrated as she does.

"What we got?" Gibbs asks Tony and McGee as everyone comes back in.

"His two buddy's say that he met a girl last night and the last time they saw him was at about midnight." McGee tells Gibbs.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks.

"Found the knife over behind the dumpster looks like it could be a match can't be sure until we get it to Abby." Tony explains.

"Ok let's get back to the navy yard." Gibbs tells group.

"Dad can I drive the truck back?" Ziva asks curious.

"Sure." Gibbs tells his daughter interested to see how Tony and McGee will react to his daughters driving.

Ziva smiles back at her father as her DiNozzo and McGee head to the truck. A few minutes into the drive Tony and McGee are both cursing the fact that Gibbs let his daughter drive.

"Let me guess you father taught you to drive." Tony asks as Ziva starts to drive on the wrong side of the road.

"ZIVA CAR, CAR, CAR." McGee yells as Ziva gets back in the right lane.

"Relax Tim, I have complete control." Ziva tells him.

"If you don't slow down I may not have complete control over what I do." Tony tells her.

Ziva just smiles at him not slowing down for a second.

Even though Ziva is driving Gibbs makes It back to NCIS headquarters before the three agents.

"Where's Tony, Zi and McGee?" Kate asks her father when she sees him.

"Not sure Ziva is driving back so they shouldn't too much longer." Gibbs tells his daughter.

"You let Zi drive, what did Tony and McGee do to deserve that punishment?" Kate asks her father curious.

"Nothing, Ziver asked." Gibbs tells his daughter.

"You are never driving again." Kate and Gibbs hear Tony's voice say.

"You deal with Dad's driving mine is the same." Ziva objects.

"I think it's worse, I lost count of how many road laws you broke." McGee tells Ziva as all three of take their seats.

"Did you drop the evidence of at Abby's?" Gibbs asks.

"She's going through it as we speak." Ziva tells her father.

Gibbs nods as everyone gets to work and Ziva observes them all.

An hour later Gibbs's phone rings

"Abby's got something, Ziva with me." Gibbs tells the agents as he heads to the back elevator and Ziva smiles and follows him.

"What you got Abs?" Gibbs asks when they enter Abby's lab.

"The knife was matched to one in the system it was issued to marines in the special division, each knife has a serial number micro etched onto it." Abby explains to her father.

"Who does that knife belong to?" Gibbs asks his daughter.

"Lance Corporal Jason Higel." Abby tells her father.

"Sargent Ray's buddy." Ziva realises.

"Yep, good work Abby." Gibbs says to his second youngest daughter. "Ziva with me." He says leaving the lab.

"Zi how's it going?" Abby asks her little sister.

"He won't let me do anything and do you know what's going on with Kelly and Palmer he knew who I was before Ducky introduced me, turns out she talked about me a lot." Ziva says to her sister.

"That sucks that Dad won't let you do anything and as far as I know Kelly and Jimmy are only friends." Abby tells Ziva as they hear the elevator beep.

"I got to go we'll talk later." Ziva tells her sister running to catch the elevator.

"McGee where did Lance Corporal Higel say he was last night after they left Sargent Ray?" Gibbs asks McGee as he and Ziva enter the squad room.

"He said that he went home after they left." McGee tells Gibbs.

"Let's go have another conversation with the corporal, DiNozzo with me." Gibbs says as he and Tony get up and leave.

Ziva sighs and goes and sits down on the cabinet behind her sister.

"You ok Zi?" Kate asks her sister.

"Yeah I just wish Dad would let me do something." Ziva tells her big sister.

Kate turns around and puts her hand on her sister knee "He will eventually you know Dad." Kate tells her sister.

Gibbs and Tony return an hour later "McGee put an BOLO out he's disappeared." Gibbs tells the young agent.

"On it." McGee tells Gibbs.

They continue to work following leads to try and find Lance Corporal Higel but by 8pm they still haven't found anything so Gibbs tells everyone to head home.

"It's been really great working with you Kate." McGee tells Kate.

"This isn't goodbye Tim, we will still see each other all the time." Kate tells the young agent "Don't let Tony boss you around too much." Kate tells him giving him a hug.

"Thanks Kate." McGee tells her.

"It was interesting working with you Tony." Kate tells DiNozzo who smiles back at her.

"Ziva you going to bring your stuff over tonight?" Gibbs asks his daughter.

"Yeah I'm going to Abs to talk to her and get it I'll be over to the house later." Ziva tells her father.

"I am now handing this desk over to you." Kate tells her little sister picking up the box.

"Thanks Kate." Ziva tells her big sister before, Ziva, Kate, Tony and McGee leave.

"You're going to be staying with you dad again?" Tony asks Ziva as they enter the elevator.

"Yeah it's hard to find a place in DC." Ziva explains and Tony nods.

The next morning everyone arrives at the office and Ziva takes a seat at Kate's previous desk which is now hers.

They have been at the office for 30 minutes when Gibbs's phone rings "Found him, let's go." Gibbs tell the agents and they rush out the squad room.

Gibbs drives as they rush to a residential area of DC and they arrive at a house.

"Ziva, Tony go around the back, McGee with me." Gibbs says As Ziva and Tony head around back a few minutes later Gibbs and McGee hear Tony yell "NCIS FEDRAL AGENTS STOP." And then gun fire.

Gibbs and McGee go racing around the back and they find Lance Corporal Higel dead on the ground with a knife in his chest and a gun in his hand.

"What happened?" Gibbs asks when he and McGee get around the back.

"He tried and run then shot at us, Ziva pulled out the knife and threw it at him hitting him in the chest." Tony explains.

"You ok Ziver?" Gibbs asks his daughter.

"Fine dad." Ziva tells her father.

The team spend the next hour processing the crime scene before heading back to NCIS. When they get there everyone sits down at their desk while Gibbs grabs Ziva's guns out of his desk and hands the back to her "You did good today." He tells his daughter.

"Thanks Dad." Ziva tells her father putting her guns into her desk.

Gibbs smiles at his daughter before heading back to his desk and sitting down, he is sitting down for less than a minute when his phone rings then gets up again "The director wants to see me in MTAC." Gibbs says getting up and leaving.

Once her father is out of sight Ziva waits at least five minutes before she walks over to Tony "I wanted to say thanks for having my back." Ziva tells her.

"No need Ziva where a team it's what we do." Tony tells her.

"Thanks and I appreciate that you didn't tell Dad that he was close to shotting me." Ziva tells him.

"I thought that would be best for everyone." Tony tells Ziva.

"It is." Ziva assures him.

"Ziva what's your mother doing here?" McGee asks surprised walking over to Ziva and Tony.

"She's not she's in Europe" Ziva tells McGee.

"No she's up there by looks of things arguing with your father." McGee tells Ziva.

Both Tony and Ziva exchange surprised looks and they look to the catwalk and Ziva realises that McGee is right her mother is in DC and currently fighting with her father.

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Thank you to everyone who has read reviewed and or added to alerts.

Ziva stares up surprised by what she sees, her parents arguing in front of half NCIS isn't anything new but what is new is that her mother is here when last time she herd she was in Europe. Once she gets over that shock she goes back to her desk and dies the number for Abby's lab.

"Abby's lab." Ziva hears her sister answer.

"Abs do you know why Mum is here?" Ziva asks her sister.

"She can't be I spoke to her a few days ago and she was in Europe she didn't say anything about coming home." Abby tells her little sister.

"Well she is, I'm currently watching her arguing with Dad on the cat walk in front of MTAC." Ziva tells her big sister.

"I'll be right there." Abby says hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Ziva hears Kelly's voice ask and she and Kate walk into the squad room clearly coming in from lunch as they both have drinks.

Ziva doesn't answer he sister she just points up the catwalk.

"What's mum doing here?" Kate asks surprised. "Apart from arguing with Dad." She adds.

GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS

10 minutes earlier.

Gibbs leads the squad room and heads up to MTAC where the director is waiting for him. He walks into MTAC and sits down next to the director in the back row.

"Good work on that case." Director Marrow tells Gibbs.

"Thank you sir."

"How is Ziva working out?" Director Marrow asks Gibbs curious.

"Good, she has a lot to learn but she also has a lot of potential." Gibbs tells the director.

"Good, I'm glad you approve of my final act as director." Marrow tells Gibbs.

"Final act sir?" Gibbs asks confused.

"I have been offered a deputy director position at homeland security and that I have decided to take." Director Marrow tells Gibbs standing up.

"You're going to leave NCIS." Gibbs says to the director surprised.

"Yes, it's time for a change." Marrow tells Gibbs.

"Who is going to replace you?" Gibbs asks curios as to who his new boss is going to be.

"Someone you know." Director Murrow informs Gibbs walking to the front row.

"He's your problem now director." Murrow tells a person and Gibbs gets a huge shock when the person turns around and it's Jenny who looks exactly the same as she did when he last saw he a year ago.

"You two play nice." Director Marrow tells Jethro and Jenny leaving MTAC.

Jethro gets up and walks over to Jenny "So you're my new boss." Jethro comments.

"Yes, are you going to have a problem following my orders Jethro?" Jenny asks.

"We were married long enough that I'm used to it." Jethro says to Jenny before leaving MTAC.

"If I remember correctly you have never done what I told you to do." Jenny says to Jethro following him.

Jethro snorts "Really we are going to have that fight again?" Jethro asks his ex-wife.

"For years I had to tell you to do things a hundred times before you would actually do them." Jenny tells Jethro angrily.

"That's because you have to have things organized in very specific ways otherwise you freak out." Gibbs tells Jenny his voice raising.

"EXCUESE ME FOR LIKING THINGS TO HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF ORGANZATION IN A HOUSE WITH 5 CHILDREN. YOU WOULD COME HOME AND DUMP YOUR STUFF IN THE LIVING ROOM THEN GO DOWN TO THE BASEMENT TO DO THINGS WITH THAT DAM BOAT, YOU DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO PICK UP AFTER YOURSELF." Jenny yells angrily to her ex-husband.

"COME ON JEN IT WAS ONLY A COUPLE OF TIMES THAT I LEFT THINGS ON THE FLOOR MOST OF THE TIME I PICKED UP AFTER MYSELF, AND DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO PICK UP A PHONE AND TELL ME THAT YOU'RE COMING?" Jethro yells back angrily before climbing down the stairs and heading down to the squad room.

"DON'T WALK AWAY IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ARGUMENT JETHRO." Jenny yells at her ex-husband following him.

"RIGHT I FORGOT THAT WAS YOUR SPECIALTY WALKING AWAY WHEN THINGS GOT HARD." Jethro turns around and yells back when they get half way down the stairs.

"I LEFT ONCE JETHRO AND THAT WAS BECAUSE TWO OF OUR DAUGHTERS ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF OUR JOB AND YOU WERE IN A COMA FOR OVER A WEEK, IT GOT TOO MUCH TO HANDEL SO YES I LEFT AND IT WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE THAT I HAVE EVER MADE, BUT I CAME BACK AND I DONE EVERYTHING I POSSIBLE COULD TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU AND THE KIDS." Jenny yells angrily as her and Jethro enter the squad room and find Ziva, Kelly, Kate and Abby standing by Ziva's desk and Tony and McGee standing by Tony's desk.

"DID THE GIRLS KNOW YOU WERE COMING? WAS THIS SOMETHING ELSE THE DECIDED TO KEEP FROM ME?" Jethro asks his ex-wife.

"NO." Kate, Kelly, Abby and Ziva say together.

"NO JETHRO THEY DIDN'T, YOU KNOW THAT FOR SECURITY REASONS THE NEW DIRECTOR OF NCIS IS KEEP SECRET UNTILL HE OR IN THIS CASE SHE STARTS." Jenny reminds him.

"WHAT ABOUT KATE? SHE IS INCHARGE OF PROTECTION WHY DOESN'T SHE KNOW?" Jethro asks Jenny.

"THE MEETING SHE HAS IN 30 MINUTES WAS GOING TO INFROM HER ABOUT THAT, NO ONE NEW I WAS COMING JETHRO I ASKED TOM TO TELL YOU FIRST THEN I WAS GOING TO FIND THE GIRLS AND TELL THEM, I WANTED YOU TO KNOW FIRST." Jenny informs Jethro.

Before Gibbs has a change to respond his phone rings "Gibbs." He answers anger still herd in his voice. "Be right there. " Gibbs says hanging up his phone "Dead marine at Quantico, you three get the truck I'll meet you there." Gibbs tells Tony, Tim and Ziva "We're going to have to continue this argument later Jen, there is a dead marine I've got to go do field work you remember what that's is right?" Jethro says to Jenny before walking off and heading to the elevator.

"I HAVE ONLY BEEN DIRECTOR FOR A DAY JETHRO, I AM WELL AWARE OF WHAT FILED WORK IS." Jenny yells back angrily storming off to the back elevator.

Once there parents are out of hearing range Kelly speaks "Mum and Dad having a screaming match in front of half of NCIS and then storming off in opposite directions anyone else having flash back to our childhoods?" Kelly asks.

"Now that you mention it I am getting a sense of Déjà vu." Kate tells her sister then realises something "You guys better get the truck and get to Quantico, with the kind of mood Dad is in you don't want to annoy him anymore, I'm going to hide in my office until the meeting, Kel, Abs I recommend you two heading down to Abby's lab and hiding there until Mum calms down." Kate suggests to the group.

Ziva, Kelly, Abby, Tim and Tony nod. Ziva, Tim and Tony grab their stuff before heading to the elevator as Abby and Kelly head to the back elevator and Kate climbs upstairs.

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REIVEW

PLASE REVIEW

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Disclaimer I don't own anything **

Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed.

**AN:** I am on break from Uni for two weeks so I should be able to update all my stories quicker.

Tony, Ziva and McGee are in the truck driving to Quantico. Tony is driving because both he and McGee refused to let Ziva drive after their previous experience with the youngest Gibbs's driving.

"So your parents having screaming matches in front of half of NCIS is common." Tony says to Ziva surprised.

"Unfortunately and It would always end in the same way with them storming off in opposite directors, in fact when Mum worked as a member of Dad's team the other agents used to bet about how long it would be before they got into another fight If I remember correctly the longest they went was 4 weeks 3 days." Ziva explains thinking back.

"Wow, I thought my parents were bad." McGee comments causing Ziva to glare at him. "Sorry." He says quickly when he notices the look.

"Look I'm the first to admit that my parents have an odd relationship but in my whole life I have never seen two people who love each other as much as they do." Ziva informs Tony and McGee.

"There divorced." Tony reminds her.

"That does not mean they don't love each other." Ziva tells Tony.

"Then why are the divorced?" Tony asks her confused.

"That is a question I have chosen not to ask." Ziva tells him.

Tony decides not to question Ziva and more and the three spend the rest of the trip in a comfortable silence.

GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS

While Tony, Ziva and McGee are making the trip to Quantico Kelly and Abby are in her lab, but like there sister and her co-workers they are also discussing the topic of their parents fight.

"So that was a surprise." Kelly comments.

"It really was but its great that all of us except G and Kens are back in the same place." Abby tells her sister.

"It is great, and Kens just started at FLETC she will be at OSP soon and that's where G is now." Kelly reminds her little sister.

"Kens won't be at OSP for about two years, you know G he could have moved on by then." Abby tells her big sister knowing that G doesn't stay in the same place for two long.

"I don't think he is going to leave this time he loves it there, he really likes the partner he is working with he said he trusts him you know how big of a deal that is for G to admit that." Kelly reveals to her little sister.

"Yeah you're right that is huge maybe this job will stick." Abby comments.

Abby and Kelly both sit in silence for a few minutes before Abby speaks decided to ask her sister some questions she wants the answers off.

"What's going on between you and Jimmy?" Abby asks her big sister.

"We're friends." Kelly answers not surprised by her sisters' question.

"Is that all because according to Ziva he knew all about her what she looked like before Ducky introduced her." Abby tells her sister.

"We're friends I talk to him about you guys sometimes." Kelly explains to her sister.

"Whatever you say." Abby comments not really believing that they are just friends.

"Do you remember the first summer after mum left?" Kelly asks her sister curious wanting to change the subject.

"Of course I was 10, it was the worst and the best summer ever at the same time." Abby says remembering what happened.

"Yeah you're right it was horrible that Mum wasn't there and that we weren't talking to Grandpa Jack because he and dad had a huge fight, but we did have some fun times, like the week that Kens and Uncle Don were in town." Kelly says to her sister.

"The go-cart." Abby realises.

Kelly smiles "That was so much fun the 6th of us worked together to build that thing team GB, G was 19 and decided to use his leave not to have fun with his friends but to help his sisters and surrogate cousin/sister to build a go cart to try and beat the other kids in the neighbourhood."

"Dad and Uncle Don watching us and helping when we got in trouble with something, it took us days to build it." Abby comments.

"I don't even remember if we won." Kelly comments thinking back.

"You were the one who drove it in the race how can you not remember?" Abby asks surprised.

"Because the actual race wasn't what I remember form that time I remember getting into a fight with Ziva over which one of us would drive." Kelly explains to her sister.

"And Uncle Don putting all our names in a hat to decide who would drive." Abby comments.

"After the race Dad and Uncle Don cooking a barque burning most the sausages while we played in the sprinkler because it was soo hot." Kelly says smiling.

"Then the game of chase started and we would run through the house still wet from the sprinkler and only stoping when Kate slipped on the kitchen first and went face first into the floor." Abby says happily reminiscing.

"She had such a nasty bruise on her face because of that." Kelly reminding her sister.

"I know I still have the pictures." Abby comments.

Kelly laughs "I can't believe you Ziva and Kens did that to her."

"Yes you can." Abby tells her.

Kelly is quite for a few seconds then laughs "Your right I can."

"Then once we all ate and it started to get cold we all came into the living room the six of us crammed onto that tiny couch." Abby says.

"I still have no clue how we did that." Kelly says thinking back.

"Me either" Abby admits "Dad and Uncle Don sat on the floor and told us so many stories about their days in boot together, how they became friends." Abby remembers.

"We must have fallen asleep at some point because next thing I remember its morning were all still on that couch but we have a blanket over us." Kelly remembers smiling as she things back.

"That must have been about 30 seconds before Uncle Don decided to wake us up by throwing a bucket of water on us." Abby says.

"It was, Dad was so pissed at him that couch took forever to dry." Kelly comments smiling.

"I miss Uncle Don sometimes." Abby informs her sister.

"I know so do I." Kelly says reaching over and grabbing her little sister hand "I can't even imagine how Kensi feels, I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to Mum or Dad." Kelly informs her little sister.

"You don't have to worry about that Kelly, I can't talk for your father but I have no intention of letting something happen to me." Kelly and Abby hear their mothers voice say from the door way.

"Mum." Kelly says surprised.

"How long have you been standing there?" Abby asks surprised.

"Not too long, I came down to see how you were doing after everything." Jenny says walking over to her daughters.

"Good, it's a shock to see you here but it's nice I've missed you." Kelly tells her mother.

"I know I've missed you two, all of you." Jenny informs her daughters pulling a chair over to sit with her daughters.

"Are you ok that was a bad fight that you and Dad were having?" Abby asks her Mother concerned.

"I'm fine Abs, you know your father and I have fights like that in the past and that more than likely we will have fights like that in the future." Jenny tells her second youngest daughter.

"But he bought up you leaving that must have been hard." Kelly says to her mother.

Jenny sighs "It was but I deserve it walking out of that door and leaving you kids and your father not saying goodbye to you was the biggest mistake I ever made." Jenny tells her daughter.

"It was hard watching you walk out of that door." Abby comments sounding sad and angry.

"I thought you kids were upstairs in your rooms or at least in one room together." Jenny says surprised.

"We weren't we were all hiding on the stairs watching the whole thing." Kelly informs her mother.

Jenny is shocked "I'm sorry, I never knew you kids saw what happened, and I'm more sorry than I could possible tell you for leaving, I was sitting on the plan to Paris on my way to joining the Europe field office when I realised how big of a mistake I was making I wanted to get off that plan and come back to you." Jenny tells her daughters.

"Then why didn't you? Dad would have welcomed you back things would have been tense between you for a while but he would have happily welcomed you back." Abby tells her mother confused about why she didn't just come right back.

"Do you remember how once I left I only talked to you girls once ever few days well apart from Ziva who refused to talk to me for months." Jenny asks her daughters.

"Yeah I remember and when we did talk you sounded distance." Kelly who was older than Abby and therefore can remember it better says.

"I was in a bad place I felt so guilty you Kate and your Dad all almost died at the same time and you and Kate were hurt because of the job that your father and I decided to do, and that was tearing me up inside every time I saw you girls for a little while after you were hurt I felt guilty you were hurt because of me and I was afraid that it would happen again and I could barely handle that or let it happen again that's why I left and why I didn't come right back." Jenny explains to her daughters.

"When you left you said to Dad that you loved us and him that you would always love us but you couldn't do this anymore, is that what you meant?" Abby asks her mother.

"Yes I loved you kids more than anything but I couldn't handle knowing that two of my little girls were hurt and almost died because of our job and that It could happen again and instead of talking to Jethro about how I was feeling I decided to leave take the easy option I was week." Jenny tells her daughters.

"No you weren't." Kelly tells her mother.

"Yes Kelly I was." Jenny tells her second oldest daughter.

"No you didn't leave because you didn't love us or because you didn't want to be a mother to us you left because something horrible had just happened to Kate and I and you blamed yourself but it wasn't your fault it was only the fault of the guy who came after us because you and Dad put his bother in prison. I've listened to everything you just said Mum you left because you didn't want to risk something else happening to any of us because of your job, you weren't week you were strong you walked away because you thought it was what would protect us." Kelly realises.

"Kel is right Mum I was so angry at you at the time but that is because I didn't know why you left I was 9 and I all I knew is that my Mum just left the house with a big suitcase, I missed you so much and I was so angry at you for leaving. But I understand now you left because you didn't want any of us to be hurt again because of your Job, you've got to stop blaming yourself and feeling guilty." Abby tells her mother.

"I've been feeling guilty for 15 years that's not going to change any time soon." Jenny tells her daughters.

Kelly and Abby look at each other before standing up and giving their mother a hug.

"We love you so much Mum." Kelly tells her mother.

'I love you girls two so much." Jenny tells her daughters.

"Welcome home." Abby whispers to her mother as she hugs her.

The three stand there for a few minutes hugging when Jenny notices the time.

"I've got to get going I have a meeting I need to get to." Jenny tells her daughters.

"Then go it would look bad if the director is late for a meeting on her first day." Kelly tells her mother with a smile.

"Your right, tell your sisters I want to have dinner with you all sometime this week when we can arrange it." Jenny tells her daughters.

"Done." Abby tells her mother.

"Bye." Jenny tells her daughters leaving the lab.

GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS

When Tony, Ziva and McGee arrive at Quanico Gibbs is unsurprisingly already there.

"Took you long enough." Gibbs tells his team.

"We would have been here a long time ago if they let me drive." Ziva tells her father.

"Not going to happen I prefer that my food stays in my stomach." Tony tells Ziva.

"That can be simply fixed don't eat before I drive." Ziva tells Tony.

"Enough." Gibbs tells both of them getting them both to shut up "Ziver go interview the witness, DiNozzo bag and tag McGee photos." Gibbs tells his team before heading over to Ducky who just arrived.

"What have we got Duck?" Gibbs asks the ME.

"Dear God Jethro I only just met the diseases." Ducky says getting the liver probe out of his bag "Your impatience wouldn't be connected to the argument you had with our lovely new director would it?" Ducky asks his friend.

"How do you know about that?" Gibbs grows.

"You were fighting in font of half of NCIS Jethro it doesn't take much for it to spread around the rest of NCIS especially when it's the new director and head of the major case response team fighting." Ducky reminds Gibbs.

"People need to mind their own business, time of death Duck?" Gibbs asks.

"Two to three hours ago." Ducky tells Gibbs.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs says walking over to see how Ziva is doing with the witness statements.

"What you got Ziva?" Gibbs asks his daughter.

"A gun shot was heard approximately two and a half hours ago with a little bit of searching they found the Gunny's body, no one was around it looks like he went for a run of the track." Ziva tells her father.

"Good job Ziva." Gibbs says as he and Ziva walk over to Tony and McGee.

"Ran his prints he's married and lives off base with his wife." McGee tells Gibbs.

"Good, Ziva, DiNozzo take the car and go interview the wife I'll take the truck back with McGee." Gibbs tells his agents handing the keys to Ziva who smiles.

"Come on boss Ziva's driving is horrible." Tony says frowning.

"Deal with it DiNozzo." Gibbs tells his senor field agent walking over to talk to Ducky.

"How long is he usually in a bad mood after he fights with your mother for?" Tony asks Ziva as they walk to the car.

"Depends it can be anywhere from a couple of hours to days or even weeks." Ziva informs Tony.

"Great." Tony says sarcastically.

GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS

Ziva and Tony head to the Gunny's house while McGee and Gibbs finishes up at the crime scene before heading back to NCIS, when they do McGee and Gibbs head straight back up to the squad room.

"McGee I want to know everything about Gunny Hatswell by the time I get back." Gibbs tells the young agent before heading for coffee.

"On it boss." McGee tells him.

Tony and Ziva go and interview the Gunny's wife and collects his laptop for Abby to go through.

"Where's dad?" Ziva asks when her and Tony get back.

"Coffee, but he's been gone for a while." McGee tells them.

"He's most likely seeing if Ducky or Abby have something." Ziva realises.

"Right there Ziva, what did the wife have to say?" Gibbs asks his agents entering the squad room.

"Not much, the gunny was liked by everyone and they had been married for 6 months they were happy." Tony tells Gibbs.

Gibbs nods and instructs everyone to find out everything they can about the Gunny they spend the next few hours doing that and at about 11pm Gibbs instructs everyone to go home that they will start fresh in the morning. When Gibbs and Ziva get home neither of them head to bed instead they both head down to the basement and the boat.

"So what's this one's name?" Ziva asks her father.

"I don't know I haven't really thought about It, what do you think?" Gibbs asks his daughter.

"I don't know not that it will matter." Ziva says to her father.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asks.

"In my whole life we have never finished a boat that we have built." Ziva reminds her father.

"This time could be different." Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Guess so." Ziva comments.

The two continue to work on the boat in silence when suddenly they hear the front door open and someone walking towards the basement and then a figure coming down the stairs.

"We need to talk Jethro." Ziva and Jethro hear Jenny say.

"And that is my cue to head to bed." Ziva says putting down her sandpaper.

"Ziva I thought you would be bed by now." Jenny says surprised to see her daughter there.

"It's fine, night Dad." Ziva says giving her father a hug and a kiss on the cheek "Night Mum." She says giving her mother the same before rushing up the basement stairs away from her parents.

Once Jenny hears her daughter's bedroom door close she takes off her jacket and pours herself some bourbon and walks over to Jethro.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming Jen?" Gibbs asks his ex-wife.

"I couldn't." Jenny tells him.

"That's a lie and you know it you have broken rules before you could have broken this one so why didn't you?" Jethro asks his ex-wife angrily.

"Because I thought you deserved to be told by me in person as soon as possible, I only found out I was named the new director three days ago and I thought about calling you and telling you then I decided against it I wanted to see your face when I told you, you are the one person who knows how much getting this job means to me I wanted to tell you in person." Jenny explains.

"I am happy for you Jen I know how much you wanted this how hard you have worked its just when Murrow told me that you were the director and I didn't know anything about it, it hurt in the last few days so much had happened to people I care about without me knowing Kate got promoted Ziva joined my team you being named director without telling me was just one surprise to many." Gibbs explains.

"How is Ziva doing?" Jenny asks her ex-husband.

"She has a hell of a lot of potential she could become an amazing field agent she gets along with DiNozzo and McGee well even though she is traumatising them with her driving." Gibbs explains.

"You only have yourself to blame for that one you're the one who taught her to drive." Jenny reminds her ex-husband.

Gibbs laughs "You're right, all in all with time she is going to be great." Jethro tells his ex-wife.

"That's great." Jenny says with a smile. "If I knew how angry it would have made you that I didn't I would have called, I just wanted to surprise you for once see your reaction for myself."

"It's fine Jen, I overreacted." Jethro tells Jenny.

Jenny smiles at him and the two stand together leaning against the boat neither talking just drinking there bourbon.

"I better get going see you tomorrow." Jenny says walking over to put her cup on the counter and grabbing her jacket and beginning to walk up the stairs only stoping when she hears Jethro's voice.

"Congratulations Madam Director." Gibbs tells her.

Jenny smiles down at him in response before leaving the basement.

Once he hears the front door close Jethro walk over to where Jenny put her glass down and puts his own down next to it before heading to the stairs of his basement only stoping at the end of his boat.

"Family." Gibbs says to his boat remembering all the times that his family his kids and the woman he loves have been down here helping him with it, before walking up the stairs and turning of his light before heading up to his bedroom only stoping at his daughters where he quietly opens the door and walks over and places a kiss on her head as he pulls up her covers and then quietly leaves the room.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed.

**AN:** Sorry it has been so long I have many reasons but the main reason is other stories and TV show marathons I want to make it clear that I am not abandoning this story or any of my others. In fact for this story I have its future very well planned. Thanks for all of you for waiting and thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and or added to alerts enjoy.I have edited chapters 1-9 to improve spelling and grammar and fix continuity errors that I have noticed, I intend to do the same to all other chapters but I am currently not sure when that will be.

**SPOLIER WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT HEARD THE NEWS THAT CAME OUT LAST WEEK. **

The news about Cote leaving has inspired me to write more of this story I am devastated by this news because I love Cote and Ziva so very much. I wrote this chapter during the NCIS marathon of seasons 3-10 (Or what I have been calling them- the Ziva seasons) I am currently having. Every episode I watch is making me wonder more and more how there is going to be NCIS without Ziva because no matter how they handle her departure NCIS will never be the same again.

GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS

The next morning Ziva goes for a run before she heads into NCIS. When she gets there no one else is in so she sits down at her desk and gets started on work. McGee is the first to arrive and when he does he says hello to her before getting started on his own work and they continue to do so until Tony arrives.

"Well if it isn't the probies' hard at work." Tony says to Ziva and McGee as he walks in.

"You know technically I have been at NCIS longer than you." Ziva tells Tony annoyed at being called Probie though she knows that it is tradition.

"That doesn't count you were a kid back then visiting your parents." Tony tells her.

"More than just visiting I spent most my childhood here. I know this building better than ever single agent here including you." Ziva tells him as Gibbs walks in as he does his phone rings. "Gibbs. Jen what's wrong? Yeah I just got here, be right there." Gibbs tells Jenny.

"Ziver your Mother needs to see us up in her office." Gibbs tells his daughter wondering what is going on.

Ziva nods, gets up and follows her Dad also wondering what is going on.

"Wonder what that's about." Tony says watching Gibbs and Ziva curious as they leave.

"Whatever it is I am sure it is none of our business." McGee tells him.

"You're probably right but that doesn't stop me from wanting to know." Tony tells him watching Ziva and Gibbs entering Jenny's office.

GIBBS GIRLS

Gibbs walks right into Jenny's office not even waiting for Cynthia to let Jenny know, Ziva right behind him.

"Jen what's going on?" Gibbs asks as they enter the office and know right away by looking at Jenny's face that something is really wrong

"Zi close the door behind you and take a seat." Jenny tells her daughter.

"Mum?" Ziva asks concerned once she has sat down and Jenny hadn't started to talk.

"I received a call five minutes ago. Joseph Nider has broken out of jail." Jenny tells her ex-husband and youngest daughter.

"That's was meant to be impossible." Gibbs says shocked, something unusual for Gibbs and clearly angry.

"You know as well as I do that's nothings impossible." Jenny tells Gibbs then turns to Ziva "Zi?" Jenny says to her daughter who is sitting on her chair staring not saying a word.

"Ziver." Gibbs says concerned kneeling in front of her.

"He can't, I can't." Ziva says in a quite broken voice getting up and running out of the room, Jenny and Gibbs right behind her.

"ZIVA." Gibbs yells across the squad room as Ziva runs across it "If she leaves who knows what she is going to do." Gibbs says to Jenny as they run down the stairs.

"I called security before I spoke to you and Ziva. They won't let her out of the building without my say so"

"Mum what's going on?" Kate asks concerned as her and Abby just walked into the squad room as Ziva ran across it.

"Abby where in the building is Ziva most likely to go to hide?" Gibbs asks his second youngest daughter before Jenny has a chance to answer their oldest.

"Why what's going on Dad? Why's Ziva running? That's not like her." Abby asks her Dad concerned by the tone he used and confused by her little sister's actions as Ziva doesn't run away from things, she always faces them.

Jenny and Gibbs look at each other trying to decide silently between them who will answer. "I received a call not even 10 minutes ago Joseph Nider somehow managed to escape from jail last night." Jenny tells her daughters and immediately they both get looks of horror on their faces while Tony and McGee look on with confusion but as the name is said McGee finds something familiar with it sure he has heard it before he types it into the NCIS database.

"If he escaped last night why were you only told ten minutes ago?" Kate asks a few minutes later when she is able to get over her shock enough to talk.

"I don't know." Jenny answers truthfully as Abby starts to walk away.

"Abs?" Jethro asks.

"I think, correct that I know where she is but I'm talking to her first." Abby tells her father.

"Call me when you find her." Gibbs requests and Abby nods.

"I'm working this one with you." Kate says to her father no room for argument in her voice.

"Kate I'm not sure if that is the best idea." Jenny tells her daughter.

"I wasn't here when he took her, when he hurt her. I couldn't protect her. I'm not letting even the possibility of him getting near her again have a chance to occur." Kate tells her mother determinably who nods.

"G and his partner are closes to the jail. I'm going to get them to go there see if he left anything that could help us find him." Jenny tells Gibbs.

"Does he know yet?"

"Not yet you and Ziva were the first people I called." Jenny tells him.

"Good." Gibbs says. "Make sure he can get here quickly if needed. He really helped Ziva when it happened." Gibbs reminds Jenny.

Jenny nods but before anyone can say any more McGee says "Oh, god, Ziva. Boss did this really happen to her?"

"What's going on?" Tony asks becoming very concern for his partner after both her family and McGee's reaction.

"It wouldn't be on the report if it didn't happen McGee." Gibbs tells the junior agent as Jenny's phone rings.

"Shepard, Thank you Cyntha I'll be right there." Jenny says into the phone "The prison warden is on screen in MTAC." Jenny tells Gibbs.

"McGee, DiNozzo. Familiar yourselves with the case history." Gibbs instructs his agents then walks over to Kate.

"Don't even try to tell me I can't help on this one because I am, whether you want me to or not." Kate tells her father.

"Tell Tony and McGee anything you remember from the trial that's not in the reports. Then I need you to tell Ducky, Kelly and Kenzi what's happened." Gibbs instructs his daughter knowing that she is to stubborn about this for him to even have a chance at convincing her not to investigate.

"On it." Kate says as Gibbs and Jenny head up to MTAC.

"Who is this guy? What did he do to Ziva?" Tony asks Kate.

"Joseph Nider was a Navy Petty Officer in the 90s. He kidnapped and raped seven young women; their ages ranging from 15 to 30, he killed six of them. His second youngest victim escaped she was sixteen and the only one who did. That girl was Ziva." Kate explains.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

**AN:** I will try and make the next chapter longer I just wanted to get something done.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed.

**AN:** Two updates in a few hours, that hasn't happened in a while. This is another chapter on the shorter side. I am attempting to make them longer; I hope that the next one will be.

"Gibbs let him live after that." Tony says shocked about what happened to Ziva and that Gibbs let the man who done that to his little girl live.

"Dad wasn't in the team that arrested him. He was at the hospital by Ziva's side, but if Uncle Tobias who was also working the case and five other NCIS and FBI agents didn't physically stop him from entering the room when he was being interrogated I think it would have been quite possible that he would have." Kate explains to the pair.

McGee and Tony are silent for a while not really sure what to say, this occurs for several minutes until McGee speaks "What's not in the file?"

"The aftermath." Kate says simply.

"What do you mean?" McGee asks curious.

"For six months after she was kidnapped the only time Ziva left Dad's basement was for the trial. Dad ended up moving her whole bedroom down there, she said it was the only place she felt safe." Kate explains, then after a pause she says "I'm going to go and talk to Ducky, you two better familiar yourself with what happened. Neither Mum or Dad are going to have any patients when it comes to this." Kate says before walking out of the squad room and Tony walks over to McGee's computer where both of them start to read what McGee has found.

GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS

After she left the squad room Abby headed straight to the roof as she knows it is Ziva's favourite place in the whole NCIS building. As she climbs up the last few steps to reach the top she sees she is right, Ziva is sitting on the roof turning her Star of David necklace in her hands. Abby climbs up and sits down next to her sister putting an arm around her. Ziva flinches at the touch but she doesn't pull away as she realises that it is Abby.

"I really missed this view when I was gone." Ziva tells Abby a few minutes later.

"I know what you mean there is something peaceful, calming about it." Abby says.

"I do not know why I ran." Ziva tells her sister looking away from the view and towards her big sister.

"After what he did to you and finding out he escaped I'm surprised that all you did was run." Abby tells her sister.

"So am I." Ziva says quietly "I'm not the same person I was seven years ago Abs. I'm not going to hide myself away this time. I am not going to live in fear of him like I did back then."

"No one would blame you if you did." Abby reveals as from her sisters' words she realises that if she isn't going to hide then it is likely that she is going to do something reckless.

"I can't, not this time. For so long I was scared that he was going to escape and finish what he started. After his trial I thought I could relax and allow myself to attempt to live my life again, I was wrong in thinking that."

"Zi…" Abby begins to say but is interrupted.

"Just listen for a minute Abs. I'm not saying I'm going to lock myself away in the basement again because I'm not. G was right seven years ago if I do that he wins but I'm not going to sit in protective custody doing nothing while Mum and Dad find him either, I am going find him myself." Ziva explains to Abby sounding not scared but determine.

"There is no way that Mum or Dad are going to let you be a part of this investigation in any way shape or form." Abby reminds her sister and is thankful for that. As while Ziva is right she is a very different person from who she was seven years ago Abby can still picture clearly the effect that Joseph had on Ziva and she never wants to see her little sister like that again.

"They don't have to know." Ziva tells her.

"I've lied and covered for you before and we both know I will again. We're sisters that what's we do but I won't cover for you now, not on this." Abby tells Ziva as there is a lot she would and has done to cover for her little sister and there is a lot that her little sister has covered for with her but she won't lie for her about this. Not if she is planning to investigate and track down Joseph Nider by herself.

"I know you won't, I'm not asking you two, my plan was to tell them my plan but I know that as long as he has any say in the matter Dad is never going to let me near anything to do with this case, but he won't not have a choice, I'm not planning on giving him one and you and I both know that He won't give Dad one either." Ziva tells Abby removing the arm that her sister has around her and heading back down and inside the building.

Abby sits on the edge of the building for a few seconds before she realises what her sisters is implying and knowing Ziva as well as she does and very aware of what Joseph Nider did in the past and what is likely to be his sole reason for escaping now she realises what Ziva is planning on doing "Ziva, please tell me you're not thinking about doing what I think you are doing." Abby says down to Ziva who is just about to climb back into the building. Ziva doesn't respond she just gives Abby a look and climbs inside.

GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS

As soon as the video call between Callen and his adoptive parents where he received the news that the man who hurt his little sister in the worse way possible had escaped ended, he and his partner left the operations base that they set up in the city where their last op took place and headed to the prison that he escaped from. As the base that they had set up prior to the beginning of the op is very close to the prison they arrive there in less than ten minutes during which time Callen explained to his partner Sam Hanna the basics of what happened seven years ago.

As Jenny called ahead they are able to get into the prison with no issue and head straight to the cell where Joseph was kept.

"We email the pictures to DC as we go." Callen tells Sam who nods in response as they enter the cell and are greeted with a site that makes Callen's blood run cold. He angrily turns to guard who escorted them both into the cell and pushes him against a wall.

"G." Sam says attempting to pull him away from the guard.

"Why the hell wasn't NCIS and Ziva Gibbs contacted as soon as this was found?"

"I don't know sir." The gaud responds hysterically.

"G, let him go of him. We've got to call the Director about this." Sam tells his partner trying to get him to see sense.

"Who has been into this cell since he was gone?" Callen asks acting almost like he didn't hear Sam.

Realising that he has to try another way to get G to see sense Sam says "G, we know why he escaped now, we have to warn Ziva."

The phrase 'warn Ziva' seemed to get through to him and Callen let go of the prison guard who goes running out of the cell and turns to Sam "We all know why he escaped, in was never in question it just wasn't being said. But you're right. I've got to call Jethro and get him to double whatever protection he has arranged for Ziva, that's if she will accept any." Callen says turning away from the door and towards the wall.

"Why wouldn't she?" Sam asks confused.

"If you knew Ziva you wouldn't ask that question, you would know the answer." Callen says pulling out his phone and making the call.

GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS

After they conducted all the video calls that they needed to in MTAC Jenny and Jethro returned to the squad room to brief McGee, DiNozzo, Kate and also Ducky who has joined them on what they have discover.

"Let me know what else you find." Jenny says into her phone before addressing everyone else "McGee, G just sent you an email about what they found in Nider cell put it up on the plasma." Jenny tells the probie "The warden didn't tell us everything." She informs Jethro as a picture of a cell wall appears on the plasma. On the wall written in something that looks suspiciously like Blood says "You won't get away from me again, I am going to find you and finish what I started." Kate reads out.

"That's chilling." Tony says his face piling slightly as he and everyone else in the room realise just what it means.

"That's not going to happen." Gibbs says angrily "Kate I need you to organize and set into motion a protection detail for Ziva, cover every single possibility. Make sure there is no way that he can get anywhere near her." Gibbs instructs his oldest daughter.

"No, she's not Dad." Ziva says walking into the squad room with Abby right behind him "If he wants to come after me then I say let him. He's not going to be the one who finishes this, I am." Ziva tells everyone walking over to the group.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed.

**AN2:** This chapter is much longer and I actually meant to have it out a couple of days ago but I couldn't decide between two different ways to go. I eventually choose this way so let me know If you like.

At Ziva's words everyone in the squad room except for Abby who knew what her sister's plan was is shocked.

"No, not happening." Jenny says to her daughter.

"Conference room, NOW." Gibbs says walking over to Ziva and gently grabs her arm and leads her into the elevator. As soon as they enter the elevator Gibbs lets go of Ziva's arm and switches off the elevator.

"No." Gibbs says.

"Dad…" Ziva begins to say but Gibbs cuts her off. "No, not happening."

"But..."

"You are not using yourself as bait Ziver, not with him. You're not doing it and that's all there is to it." Gibbs tells Ziva switching the elevator back on which Ziva quickly turns off again.

"I need to do this Dad. He needs to be found as soon as possible ever second he is out there he is a danger to everyone who he comes across, he is coming after me we know that. The easier we make it for him to find me the quicker this is going to end." Ziva tells her father clearly not backing down from this.

"We will find another way."

"This is the best way and you know it. If I was any other agent it would not be a question. You would be hesitant and you wouldn't like doing it I know that, but eventually you would." Ziva tells her father.

"You are not any agent Ziver, you're my baby girl."

"I'm both Dad, I am and I will always be your little girl but I am also one of your agents. An agent who swore to do whatever it takes to protect and keep the public safe. I know better than anyone what _he_ is capable of and I need to stop him before he does what he did and tried to do to me to anyone else. I need to do this Dad." Ziva says talking a step closer to her father looking at him with pleading in her eyes.

"I remember the day I found you outside of Bethesda like it was yesterday Ziver. You we so small and so hurt and from that moment on I made a promise to you and me that I would never let you be hurt like that again, I broke that promise Ziver. You've been hurt so many times in the worse ways possible and I couldn't stop it from happening. You're my baby girl Ziver and I couldn't protect you from him then, but I certainly can now. You are not offering yourself as bait." Gibbs tells his daughter.

"You shouldn't blame yourself about what happened to me Dad. There was no possible way that you could have known that he would kidnap me walking from the bus stop to the Navy Yard after school. No one could and no one could have protected me but you know what the worse thing was, that I couldn't protect myself. I tried to fight him off Dad I did but I just couldn't. I was a kid back then, week but I'm not either one of those things anymore and I need to be the one who finds him I need you to let me do this." Ziva tells Gibbs tears starting to come to her eyes.

Gibbs reaches his arm out to his daughter and uses it to pull her in close to his side.

**GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS **

"They've been in there a while." Tony notes.

"That's not surprising. Ziva is attempting to get him to agree to let her do something insane. While it will be a simple short conversation on Dad's part it won't be on Ziva's." Kate explains.

"Shepard." Jenny says answering her phone which just started to ring. "Be right there."

"MTAC, now." Jenny tells everyone in the room. Everyone heads up to MTAC and everyone but Kate enters.

"Kate?" Abby asks her sister.

"I'll be right behind you." Kate tells her sister but instead of following her sister she walks over to rail, leans on it and stares out at the squad room. She stares out at the room for a few minutes when the elevator opens and Ziva and her father walk out and even though she is far away she can tell that Ziva has been crying.

"Kate, where is everyone?" Gibbs asks when he notices no one is in the squad room.

"MTAC." Kate yells down.

"Why?" Gibbs asks as he and Ziva start to climb the stairs up to where she is standing.

"Not sure. Mum got a call and then told all of us to go to MTAC." Kate explains.

"And you decided to wait out here for us." Ziva guesses.

"No. I'm out here thinking actually." Kate tells her youngest sister.

"Ziver go in to MTAC, tell everyone I'll be there soon." Gibbs tells Ziva.

Ziva looks between her father and sister then nods and walks over to the MTAC door and uses the iris scan to enter.

Once he watches Ziva enter MTAC Gibbs walks over and stands next to Kate. While she knows that he is waiting for her to say something she doesn't and they both stand in silent for a little while.

"Kate."

"Ziva came so far from that scared, shy four year old girl who had nightmares every night and wouldn't go more than a foot away from you that she was when she first became family. She became an amazing, strong, beautiful, outgoing, smart, sometimes playful, cheeky and annoying woman." Kate says smiling with sisterly pride. "But Nider he changed all that. Zizi always had trouble trusting people, with what Eli done to her it wasn't surprising but eventually she stopped being so closed off. She started to trust more and that hunted look she had in her eyes, the look that even at ten I knew that no four year old should have stated to fade but Nider after what he did to her it came back in full force. I don't want her to go anywhere near him. If I thought I could get away with it I would lock her in MTAC and not let her out until we caught him again, but I know that's never going to happen. All I want is for her to stay safe Dad." Kate says looking up at her father.

"I know Katie, so do I." Gibbs says giving Kate a kiss on her head and putting his arm around her.

**GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS **

"Callen talk to me, tell us what you have found." Jenny says to Callen and Sam who are on the big screen in MTAC the second call that has occurred the first being an uninformative call from the prison warden.

"Well, the reason you didn't find out about the breakout until ten hours after it happened was because Nider brought of a guard. The warden didn't want to admit that this was caused by one of his own." Callen explains to everyone.

"All of Niders accounts were frozen seven years ago where did he get the money from?" Gibbs asks Callen as he walks into MTAC Kate right behind that.

"According to Eric my tec expert Nider the accounts became un frozen two months ago. I'm currently working on finding out how and by whom." Callen explains.

"I should be able to find out that boss." McGee says to Gibbs.

"Why are you just talking about it then McGee?" Gibbs says to the Probie agent.

"Right, on it boss." McGee says before exiting MTAC.

"G, apart from the message did he leave anything else behind?" Jenny asks Callen.

"So far it doesn't look like it." Callen tells his adoptive mother.

"You keep looking Callen." Gibbs tells him.

"Of course if I find anything else I'll call right away." Callen says and the call is about to be hung up when Kate speaks up.

"Cal what happened to the guard?"

"The one who helped Nider escape?" Callen asks almost positive that that is who Kate means but wanting to be sure, at Kate's nod he continues "He committed suicide just after the escape left a note saying the money Nider payed him is for his family. That he wanted to do the right thing by them and this was the only way he could." Callen says reading a piece of paper that Sam handed him.

"What about the Warden what are you going to do to him?" Tony asks.

"One of my agents is on their way to secure him in his office. What would you like done with him Director?" Callen asks his adoptive mother with a grin on his face.

"Did he have advance knowledge about the escape?" Jenny asks.

"Not sure but my gut tells me that he didn't. From what I've been able to get from him he seems like the kind of guy to care about what others think of him too much than to allow this to off happened." Callen tells him.

"From the call I got from him that's what I think as well." Jenny says "Interrogate him, try and get more out of him then call me." Jenny says as Gibbs phones rings.

"McGee's found out who unfroze Nider's accounts." Gibbs tells everyone and as soon as he does they all quickly leave MTAC.

**GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS **

"What you got McGee?" Gibbs says as everyone who was up in MTAC arrives down in the squad room.

"Nider's accounts were unfrozen by a dummy account which I'm working on tracing." McGee tells Gibbs.

"If you haven't traced it why did you call us down here?" Gibbs asks.

"For this boss." McGee says putting a bank record on the plasma.

"He drained his accounts." Kate realises talking a step towards the plasma and reading it as everyone else also crowds around the plasma to read what it says.

"Yes and I managed to trace it. He transferred it all to another account. The account is the estate of Edward House." McGee reads.

"Clearly fake." Tony comments.

"I've heard that before." Kate comments.

"Me two. Ziver does that mean something to you?" Gibbs asks.

"Ziva?" Jenny asks once Ziva doesn't answer and she turns to see that she is gone.

"Dam it." Gibbs says angrily.

"Security will stop her. I told them not to let her leave the building and you can't leave this building without passing security. She can't go after him." Jenny says to Jethro sounding almost as if she is trying to reassure herself as much as her ex-husband.

"That's not entirely true." Abby tells her parents sounding hesitant.

"Abby, what do you know?" Gibbs asks walking over to his youngest daughter.

"Ziva and I found another way out of the building just before I left for collage. No one else knows about it besides us." Abby tells everyone.

"And Kensi." Kate guesses.

"No, we didn't even tell Kensi. We kept it to ourselves." Abby tells her older sister.

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" Gibbs asks his daughter clearly angry.

"Because we decided that it was better if we didn't tell anyone in case we needed it for emergencies. I checked on all the floor plans and it wasn't on a single one of them. After I joined NCIS and got a higher clearance level I checked every plan of the building that existed and none of them have this way out in them. We thought it would be safer if no one else knew." Abby tells her father.

"Higher clearance? You already had a security clearance before you joined NCIS?" Tony asks surprised.

"Of course, do you think I could have spent most of my childhood here without one?" Abby tells Tony.

"That's not important right now." Jenny says walking over to the phone on Ziva's desk which she picks up and dials a number "This is Director Shepard; alert all the gates that Ziva Gibbs isn't allowed to leave the base." Jenny says to the person on the phone then pauses for a minute "Dam it." Jenny says angrily hanging up the phone.

"What?" Jethro asks.

"Main gate let her out two minutes ago, and she was in a hurry." Jenny says to everyone.

"It hasn't even been five minutes since I showed you the bank records." McGee says shocked.

"She could get from here to the gate in less than five minutes easily." Abby tells everyone.

"McGee, pull up Ziva's testimony from seven years ago." Kate tells the probie.

"On it Kate, am I looking for something specific in it?" McGee asks as he puts the statement up on the plasma.

"Word search, Edward House. Highlight any mention." Kate tells him.

McGee types into his keyboard and a portion of Ziva's statement gets highlighted on the screen. "I knew I heard it before." Kate says.

"It's where he was planning on moving her to when we caught him." Gibbs says angrily "Address McGee."

"Give me a second boss." McGee says then pauses "Got it." he says righting the address on a piece of paper.

"Abs, you and Ducky stay here." Gibbs says to his second youngest daughter and there is a clear look in his eyes that says that they will be talking about her and Ziva keeping a secret way in and out of NCIS secret. "Tony, Kate, McGee you're with Jen and I." Gibbs says going to his desk and grabbing his weapon.

"Did security say what she was driving?" Gibbs asks Jenny as they run to the elevator.

"The red bike used for undercover work." Jenny tells him.

"Makes sense." Kate comments as they enter the elevator.

"Bring her back safe Dad." Abby yells after her father as Ducky walks over and puts her arm around her "I shouldn't have taken my eyes off her, I knew she wanted to go after Nider herself whatever the cost." Abby says to Ducky.

"You couldn't have known. You best give your brother and sister a call; they will be needing an update." Ducky tells Abby who nods and the pair head down to Abby's lab.

GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS

As soon as she sees that the name of the accounts that Nider transferred his money from his called Edward House Ziva knows that it is a message for her, daring, challenging her to come to him and face him. Something he knew she would do to protect someone else because seven years ago Ziva trying to stop another girl from being kidnapped is the reason why he kidnapped her. Finding out that she was the daughter of the lead investigators was to him just an added bonus.

Using the training she learnt from Mossad and the years of experience she has doing it Ziva exits the squad room without making a single sound, making sure to drop her cell phone at her desk as she does. Once she is out of the squad room she runs to and out of the secret exit to NCIS that Abby and her found years ago. Once she is out of the building she takes on of the motor bikes that NCIS has for undercover missions deciding that it will be faster. When she passes through the gate without a problem she realises that they must not have realised she was gone yet which is good as it gives her more time.

After 15 minutes of driving at incredible high speed and more than likely breaking a few laws Ziva arrives at an abandon farm on the outskirts of DC. Once she can see the old deerlick farm house she turns off the bike and leaves it wanting to make it even harder for Nider to hear her coming.

As she makes her way to the back of the house so that she can enter through the back door Ziva peaks through the window and she sees that her fear was proven. That Nider did transfer money to a bank account with that name for the reason that she hoped it wouldn't be, he kidnapped another girl to get her to come to him to try and save her. Once she arrives at the back door Ziva takes a second to prepare herself to once more face the man who has been the monster of her nightmares for years. Taking a deep breath Ziva breaks down the back door and enters.

"Let the girl go." Ziva tells Nider as she enters the room where Nider has a girl who can't be older than twenty tied to a chair with him kneeling behind her, hiding. Making it impossible for even Ziva to shot him and he is also holding a knife on her neck.

"Ah, Ziva you made it. I hoped you would." Nider says to her.

"Of course I found you, you made it easy enough." Ziva says to him her voice sounding calm though on the insider she is the furthest thing from calm and every instinct of hers is to run as fast and as far as she can in the opposite direction.

"I had to. Your loving parents would be doing their best to protect you they only way I could get you here to me is if I made it clear to you that someone else was in danger." Nider says to Ziva his voice having an almost hypnotic calm and charm to it. The reason along with his young age, how successful of a sailor he was and good looks being part of the reason why he wasn't a suspect when the kidnappings first begun.

"Well you have what you want, you have me. Let her go." Ziva tells him making sure that she isn't looking at him and thinking about what she knows he is going to do to her but at the girl who she has to save.

"Ah Ziva, Ziva, Ziva. I'm not going to let her go and I'm not going to let you go either. I am going to finish what I started with you and then do the same to her." Nider says pulling a string which causes a large plank of wood to come flying right at Ziva and hit her. As she falls to the ground Ziva's gun goes flying out of her hand which Nider grabs. Quickly getting herself up not allowing herself to feel the effects that getting hit by a plank of wood can have on her Ziva kicks the gun out of his hands before he has a chance to react.

"You are not getting either one of us." Ziva tells Nider as she punches him which he blocks. Nider returns the punch with one of his own which Ziva quickly returns this time getting a hut. Quickly it turns into a hand to hand combat fight the gun lying on the ground not far from either one of them just when the effect of being hit by a plank of wood and the fight when they hear the yell of

"NCIS FREAZE."

This yell causes Ziva to become distracted for a second and allows Nider to get the small advantage that he needs to grab Ziva and pull her in front of him, using her as a human shield.

"Let her go Nider." Gibbs commands.

"Sorry Agent Gibbs, but that's not going to happen." Nider tells him looking him directly in the eyes "I was hoping would get here in time to watch your daughter die." Nider tells Gibbs.

"That's not going to happen." Ziva says as she stabs the knife that she got out of her waist holder when Nider was focused on Gibbs into his lower chest and gives it a twist, killing him.

As he full to the ground Nider lets go of Ziva where she quickly finds herself being pulled into her parents arms while Kate and Tony untie the girl.

"I'll call Ducky." McGee says as Ziva pulls herself away from her parents to look at Nider's dead body.

"He's dead, he can't hurt me again." Ziva says shocked as if she doesn't believe what she is feeling and although she can feel her legs collapse but she doesn't full as Gibbs is holding her.

"It's ok, I've got you, and you're safe. He can't hurt you again." Gibbs whispers into his daughters ears.

"You're bleeding." Jenny says to her shaking daughter as she puts an arm around her.

"Here." Tony says walking over and giving Gibbs his jacket to put around Ziva.

"Thanks DiNozzo." Gibbs tells his senior field agent as he puts the jacket around his daughter; Tony just gives a small nod in response and walks over to McGee.

"You've got to go to the hospital, get checked out." Kate tells her sister walking over to her after making sure that the girl Nider had tied up would be okay with Tony and McGee.

"No hospital." Ziva tells her sister.

"Then how about Ducky, would you let him check you out?" Kate asks as she sees her parents exchanging a look and realises that neither one of them are too happy with that.

Ziva nods and looks away from the body on the floor for the first time "He's dead, Niders dead. I don't have to be afraid anymore." She says speaking the name for the first time since the trial.

**GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS**

Several hours later after once she has been given the all clear by Ducky, assured Abby that she was okay and wrote her statement which neither of her parents wanted her to do right away but she had no choice because other agency's wanted answers Ziva is home asleep in her bed. Unaware that her parents are standing at her door watching her sleep.

"We almost lost her again Jethro." Jenny whispers.

"But we didn't Jen." Jethro whispers back closing the door so that their voices' don't wake Ziva even though it is unlikely. "That's what we've got to focus on. Not that we almost did but that we didn't."

"Thank you for letting me come over." Jenny tells Gibbs as they walk down the hall way.

"You never have to ask Jen you know that, this is still your home two, always will be." Gibbs tells Jenny as they walk down the stairs.

"Does that mean I can do something about that couch?" Jenny jokingly asks as they reach the living room.

"What's wrong with my couch?" Gibbs asks offended.

"It's the same one we got when Kate was twelve." Jenny reminds him.

"It's the same for a very good reason Jen." Jethro says and as soon as she looks at him Jenny realises the reason.

"Um, I should get going." Jenny says after several minutes of awkward silent.

"Right."

"Tell Ziva that she's got tomorrow off if she wants it, I doubt she'll take it but she's got it." Jenny tells Gibbs.

"I'll try and get her two." Jethro says as he and Jenny walk to the door.

"See you tomorrow Jethro." Jenny says giving Jethro a small kiss on the cheek before leaving the house.

"See you tomorrow Jen." Gibbs says surprised by Jen's action as he closes the door.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

**AN IMPORTANT:** In either one or two chapter's time I am going to be starting to add my own spin to episodes of season three and beyond. If there are any episodes in particular that you would like to see this done to let me know.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed.

It has been several weeks since Ziva killed Nider. It is one of the rare nights where the NCIS team have gotten of work at a time where they would consider early and Kelly, Ziva and Gibbs are down in the basement working on the boat, a far from uncommon occurrence.

"So are we actually going to get to sail this one or is it going to get burnt as well?" Kelly asks her father.

"We'll sail her." Gibbs tells her.

"Good to know." Kelly says with a smile. "How's Kenz doing after everything that's happened?" Kelly asks Ziva interested.

"Coping, she misses him I know that. Abs and I had a long conversation with her the other day and she seems to be doing better than she was. We're hoping to have a couple of free days soon so we can go and see her." Ziva tells her sister. "

"Give her my love when you do, she didn't seem to be doing too well last time I spoke to her. She still expects him to come back to her." Kelly asks.

"She loved him, I think you're right but I also think that even if she never sees him again a part of her will always be waiting for him to come back." Ziva explains to her sister.

"Well as fun and informative as this is I've got to go; I've got the early shift at Bethesda tomorrow." Kelly says walking over to put the sandpaper on the bench then she walks over to her father and gives him a hug goodbye.

"Drive safe." Gibbs tells her.

"I will, night Dad." Kelly tells her father "Night Zi." Kelly says as she walks up the stairs and once she is sure her father isn't looking at her but Ziva is she mouths "Talk to him." Once she exits the house she finds herself almost walking straight into Kate.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Kelly asks her sister surprised.

"Do I need a reason now?"

"Of course not. I just didn't expect you." Kelly says to her older sister.

"You're leaving early." Kate comments as usually if Kelly comes over to help their father on the boat she stays later. "Yeah, I've got the early shift tomorrow." Kelly explains.

"So have you found an explanation for why Mum and Dad have been avoiding each other the last couple of weeks?" Kate asks her little sister interested.

"Not so far. All I know is that they have, and that their not talking about why." Kelly explains.

"So you know just as much as me then. I tried talking to Mum about it a few days ago but she shut the conversation down before it began said she had to call the Sec Nav even though I knew she only talked to him half an hour earlier." Kate tells her sister.

"Well find out eventually, we always do." Kelly says with a small smile "Well I've got to get going, see you later." Kelly tells her sister as she walks to her car.

"Tell Palmar I said hi." Kate says as she opens the door to the house.

"How would I? I'm not going to see him." Kelly tells her sister entering her car.

"Whatever you say Kel." Kate says as she walks in the house and down to the basement.

Once she arrives in the basement she finds Ziva and her father working on the boat in silence. After placing her stuff on the bench she pours bourbon into the glass she brought from upstairs, drinks what she poured then pours another glass and then gets started on helping with the boat without a single word.

Ziva is surprised by her sister's out of character actions but as she realises that she must have a reason for what she is doing she doesn't question her sister, deciding that if she wants to talk then she will otherwise it is best to leave her alone.

GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS

For over an hour Kate, Ziva and Gibbs work on the boat in silence the only sound heard being the sound of the sandpaper rubbing against the wood.

"I'm going to bed night Dad, night Kate." Ziva says putting the sandpaper down and heading upstairs.

"Night Zi."

"Night Ziver."

Ten minutes after Ziva leaves Kate and Gibbs are still working in silence until Gibbs speaks.

"What's bothering you Kate?" Gibbs asks his daughter putting the sandpaper down and sitting in the frame.

"What gave me away?" Kate asks curious as she puts her own sandpaper down and walks over and sits next to her father.

"The bourbon, you don't drink it." Gibbs says simply "You drink wine, or if you decide to drink a spirit its scotch, never bourbon."

"You know you've got Grandpa Jasper to blame that one on he's the one who…" Kate begins to say but her father cuts her off.

"Gave you your first drink of scotch the night before your high school graduation, I remember." Gibbs finishes remembering the incident well for the reason of how angry Jenny was at her father for giving Kate alcohol despite the fact that she was younger than Kate was at the time when she had her fist drink.

"What's bothering you Kate?" Gibbs asks his daughter concerned.

"How does she do it Dad?"

"How does who do what?" Gibbs asks confused.

"Mum, how does she not let how she gets treated by some people in this job affect her?" Kate asks her father "I'm not saying everyone I've worked with in the last few weeks treated me badly because they haven't but some have. Some think that just because you're a woman you don't deserve to be treated the same and it doesn't matter what your position is, if you're a woman then you don't deserve the same respect it's as simple as that. I've watched her for so long and it never seems to affect her and when she is treated like that she doesn't let them get away with it. She had a meeting with someone form the FBI who I had been working with organising some inter agency cooperation and he was a complete pig to me no matter what I did but as soon as he started to attempt to do that with her she completely shut him down and knocked him down a few pegs, how does she do it?" Kate asks her father interested.

"Practice." Gibbs says putting an arm around his daughter "In Stillwater there were these two guys who were just bully's they gave everyone a hard time and after a few months your Mum just stoped letting them. It didn't stop them I don't think everything would have but every time they tried to give her a hard time she gave them a harder one. When she joined NCIS it was the same there were some people who gave her a hard time and she just didn't let them get away with it and unlike Ed and Chuck most of them realised that they had to change." Gibbs explains smiling fondly as Kate puts her head on her father's shoulders. "You've got so much of your mother in you Katie, you always have. Stand up for yourself, don't let them treat you like you are any less than you are and don't let them get away with not treating you with the respect you deserve, I know you can do it, you have before after all." Gibbs tells his daughter which results in both parties laughing.

"You're right there." Kate says and the pair drifts in to silence.

"If that doesn't work let me know, and I'll handle it." Gibbs tells her a few minutes latter.

"Somehow I don't think that will help." Kate tells her father with an amused smile and the pair drift back into silence. Kate is tempted to ask her father about what is going on between him and her mother but decides against it so instead asks "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course Kate, you never have to ask that." Gibbs tells his oldest daughter.

"I might head to up to bed then, night Dad."

"Night Kate." Gibbs says giving Kate a kiss on the head before removing his arm that is around his daughter.

"Kate." Gibbs says stoping his oldest daughter when she is half way up the basement stairs "Your room is always your room, don't ever forget that."

Kate smiles down at her father then climbs the rest of the stairs out of the basement. Once she reaches the kitchen she puts the glass she was drinking burbon out of on the sink and makes a mental note to wash it up in the morning while she grabs another glass which she pours water in which she takes with her upstairs. Once she reaches upstairs she passes Ziva's room where out of habit she quietly opens the door to make she her youngest sister is sleeping soundly. Once she does that she climbs the stairs to the attic where when Ziva was adopted into the Gibbs family Gibbs turned the large attic into three more rooms one of which became Kate's bedroom and over time the other two became Kelly and Callen's bedrooms respectively. After she places her water on the bedside table she collects out of her chest of draws a large old hoody that used to belong to her Grandpa Jasper which she has kept for many years and she also collects an old pair of her own sweat pants. Once she is changed and is sure her gun is safely tucked under her pillow she climbs into bed and before too long she is fast asleep not even waking when about an hour later her father comes in to check on her.

**GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS **

The next morning for the first time in a really long time Tony and McGee are the first ones to arrive in the squad room.

"You're in early." McGee says to Tony surprised from his desk.

"I thought it would be the best way to avoided being in the line of fire." Tony tells the probie walking over to stand in front of his desk.

"This can't go on much longer can it?" McGee asks

"What? Gibbs avoiding the direction, the director avoiding Gibbs both of them being absolute rays of sunshine." Tony says sarcastically "Who knows." Tony says with a shrug "It would be good to know why they are acting like this."

"You don't? I thought you would have made it your mission to find out what was going on by now." McGee says to Tony.

"I've tried, I asked Ziva what was going on but she said she didn't know." Tony explains.

"Would she tell us if she knew though? This is her family we're talking about." McGee points out.

"Good point Probie-one. I thought about that but then I overheard Abby and Ziva talking at lunch yesterday about how they didn't know." Tony explains.

"Why am I not surprised you've been eavesdropping on them." McGee comments.

"It wasn't intentionally I just happened to overhear. Talking about things I innocently overheard have you heard people talking about Abby and Ziva and a Halloween prank?"

"Yeah, what's that about?" McGee asks then notices Kate walking past Ziva's desk "Maybe Kate knows" He says making sure it is loud enough for Kate to hear.

"Maybe Kate knows what?" Kate asks walking over to the pair.

"Why agents who have been here a while are talking about Abby and Ziva and a Halloween prank." Tony says to her.

"It would be because every year since they were young teenagers until Abby went away to collage they would pull a prank on the whole of NCIS." Kate explains with an amused look on her face.

"Gibbs let them get away with that." Tony says shocked.

"The previous directors let them get away with that." McGee says even more shocked.

"The last prank they pulled before Abby went away to collage Director Morrow helped them with." Kate tells the agents with a laugh.

"You're kidding." McGee says surprised.

"No I'm not Tim. I'd explain if I had time but I have a meeting with Mum and state." Kate says walking away from the pair only pausing to say hello to Ziva who just arrived.

"So Miss Gibbs what horrors do you and Abby plan to unleash on us this Halloween?" Tony asks Ziva with a flirty simile as he walks over to her desk.

"You, like everyone else are going to have to just wait and see." Ziva tells him with a smirk and before he can ask any more Gibbs walks in "Grab your gear. We've got a dead marine coronel, suspected suicide." He tells the team "Ziver you're driving." Gibbs says throwing the keys at Ziva who catches them.

**GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS **

When they arrive at the crime scene Gibbs instructs McGee to collect the evidence, Tony to shot the scene then help McGee and Ziva to interview the victims' daughter who found the body.

"What you got Duck?"

"Single gunshot wound to the right temple, time of death approximately ten to twelve hours ago." Ducky tells Gibbs "As to whether this is suicide or homicide I'll leave that until more in known." Ducky tells Gibbs.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs tells his old friend

"It looks like suicide though." Palmar comments.

"We don't make assumptions, Looks can be deceiving Mr Palmar." Ducky tells his assistance.

"Ziver what the daughter have to say?" Gibbs asks his youngest daughter.

"She said her and her daughter were coming over to take the cornel out to breakfast then some shopping when they found him. She talked to him last night and apparently there was nothing out of the ordinary she also said that there is no way her father committed suicide, none at all." Ziva says and she looks at her father directly in the eyes once she finishes reading her notes and she knows that both of them are thinking the same thing.

"I want you and Tony to go interview the people he worked with find out if they knew something his daughter didn't." Gibbs says to Ziva before walking out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Tony asks Ziva and Ducky as he walks over to him.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong with him." Ziva tells him trailing off at the end of her sentence "I'll meet you in the car."

"Ducky?" Tony asks the medical examiner confused.

"It's not my place Anthony." Ducky says starting to wrap the body. "You better go catch up with Ziva." He tells Tony.

Tony nods and then leaves the room.

**GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS **

An hour later Tony and Ziva arrive back in the squad room, during the trip to the office where the cornel worked Tony has attempted to get Ziva to talk about what happened at the crime scene but as of yet he has had no luck.

"What did he co-workers say?" Gibbs asks Tony and Ziva when they enter.

"For the most part the same as the daughter, that there is no way that he committed suicide." Tony tells Gibbs.

"But?"

"One person we talked to a Cornel James said that Cornel Harrison has seemed a little detached latterly, he's been spending more and more time alone." Ziva explains.

"McGee's down with Abby, go and see if they've got anything I'll be down soon." Gibbs tells Tony and Ziva.

Tony nods and walks to the back elevator, Ziva follows but pauses at her father's desk "Does she know yet?"

"No, she's still in a meeting with state." Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Ever since Grandpa whenever there is someone who is suspected to have committed suicide who's family don't believe it she does whatever she can to prove that the family is right, no matter what it takes." Ziva tells her father.

"I know." Gibbs says simply. "Anything else Ziver?" Gibbs asks a couple of minutes later.

"No, I'll head down to Abby." Ziva says before heading out of the squad room not being able to think that things are going to be even tenser until the end of this case. While Gibbs is investigating a case where a man is believed to have committed suicide but his daughter doesn't believe it then Jenny will be a part of the investigation, it will hit to close to home for her no to be, and with things being so tense as they have been between her parents lately things are going to be interesting to say the least.

**GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS **

"You took your time." Tony says to Ziva when she arrives in the lab.

"I was talking to Dad." Ziva explains.

"Has he told her yet?" Abby asks looking up from the computer.

"She's still in a meeting."

"She, Are you talking about the director?" McGee asks interested and both Abby and Ziva nod in reply.

"Why are you all so concerned about the director?" Tony asks interested.

"Do you remember me telling you about our grandfather who died when I was thirteen?" Ziva asks Tony.

"Of course." Tony responds.

"He committed suicide, but Mum refused to believe it. Ever since then if there is a case where a person is believed to have committed suicide and their family doesn't believe that they did Mum will do whatever she can to prove them right." Ziva explains.

"Believed to have committed suicide Ziva." Kate says entering the lab.

"Kate the evidence." Ziva reminds her sister.

"Dad wants everyone in autopsy." Kate tells everyone acting like she didn't hear Ziva's question before leaving the lab and Tony and McGee look to Abby and Ziva for an explanation.

"Kate was really close to Grandpa, she doesn't believe he committed suicide any more than Mum does." Abby explains.

"What about the two of you? Do you believe he did?" Tony asks curious.

"We were young when he died; I was 13 Abby only 14. The memories I have of the happy loving fun Grandfather tells me that there is no way that he killed himself but I was a kid, there was so much I didn't know, so much that I didn't realises, so much that I couldn't have realised . Grandpa once told me that the only person who can truly know you is yourself. I don't know if we will ever really know if he did kill himself I know the evidence said he did but I also know Mum and Kate must have a really good reason for not believing that he did." Ziva explains.

"We better get down there we really don't want to leave Gibbs and most likely the Director waiting." McGee points out.

The two Gibbs's sisters and the two agents look at each other then walk rather quickly to the elevator.

"You know if they keep on like this much longer we could always try my idea." Abby says to Ziva as they do.

"No." Ziva tells her sister as the door close.

**GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS **

When the agents and sister reach autopsy they find Gibbs and Jenny standing on opposite sides of the slab where they body is Kate on one side and McGee and Ducky on the others.

"Abs what have you got so far?" Jenny asks her daughter interested.

"Gunshot residue fitting with either suicide or close murder, there was no drugs or alcohol in his system and I'm still working on the blood splatter." Abby explains.

"Duck what you got?" Gibbs asks.

"A single gunshot entered the right temple, consistent with a right handed suicide." Ducky tells everyone.

"Abby let me know as soon as you get the blood splatter results back." Jenny says exiting autopsy.

"So is she talking over Boss?" Tony asks Gibbs.

Gibbs doesn't answer just follows Jenny out.

"You can't deny my idea is looking more and more like a better solution." Abby says to her two sisters.

"Don't even think about it." Kate tells her little sister leaving the lab.

"Too late for that." Abby mutters.

**GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS **

After leaving Autopsy Jenny headed up to her office while Gibbs went on a coffee run.

"Gibbs." He says answering his phone as he walks through security." Have you told her? Thanks Abs." Gibbs says as he enters the elevator hanging up his phone where he heads up to the director's office instead of the squad room.

"She doesn't want to be disturbed." Cynthia tells Gibbs when he walks into the outer part of Jenny's office.

"Cynthia, go have lunch." Gibbs tells the assistance, Cynthia begins to object but Gibbs cuts her off "Cynthia go." Gibbs instructs making it sound more like an order.

"Yes sir." Cynthia responds and picks up her bag before leaving.

Once Cynthia has left Gibbs enters Jenny's office where he finds her standing by the widow looking out with a glass of bourbon in her hand.

"Jen if you keep letting this consume you it's going to destroy you." Jethro tells Jenny.

"What else can I do Jethro, and don't say let it go." Jenny tells Jethro.

"I wasn't going to Jen because I know you won't, but I do know you've got to stop doing this to yourself. You were so interested in this case because you thought if you could prove one daughter right give her proof that her father didn't kill himself then maybe one day you'll find the proof you need as well Cornel Harrison killed himself Jen and as much as this case reminded you of him, it wasn't about your father. " Jethro says walking over to Jenny. "Jasper and I didn't always get along but I do know without a doubt that no matter how he died that he wouldn't want you to do this to yourself don't let your obsession destroy you take a break, don't give up just take a break."

Jethro and Jenny stand in silence as Jenny drinks several mouthfuls of her bourbon. "The night after Ziva killed Nider I came over to see you." Jenny informs to Jethro changing the subject clearly not wanting to talk about suicide and her father anymore.

"I was ending things with her." Jethro says walking the last few steps so that he is standing next to Jenny.

"You looked pretty cosy for a couple who just broke up." Jenny tells him.

"It was a hug Jen that's it."

"I thought…" Jenny begins to say but Jethro cuts her off "The same thing I thought when you started to avoid me."

Jenny laughs "You would think that after 31 years that we would be better at talking to each other."

"We never have, why would we start now Jen?" Jethro asks with a similar laugh.

"I'm never going to stop investigating Jethro, not until I find the truth." Jenny says.

"You wouldn't be you if you did Jen." Jethro comments.

"But maybe you're right and a break would do me some good." Jenny admits.

"When you're ready to start looking again, I'll be right here Jen. Don't do this alone." Jethro tells her.

"I know, thank you Jethro." Jenny says looking up and Jethro and looking at him in the eyes and the pair stand in silence. "So are we going to talk about this?" Jethro asks.

"Like you said, why start now." Jenny says with a smile and Jethro laughs and takes a side step closer to Jenny and taking the bourbon out of her hand and taking a sip before putting the glass on Jenny's desk.

"We'll always be us." Jethro comments.

"Yes we will." Jenny says reaching out and grabbing Jethro's hand.

**GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS **

A few days later on Halloween the employees of NCIS find themselves greeted with a squad room, upper level and MTAC covered in Styrofoam pellets giving the illusion that the building is full of fake snow.

"Really, this is what you decided to do?" Tony asks Abby and Ziva who are standing up on the catwalk watching everyone's reaction. "What is the point of it all?"

"No point that is our point." Abby yells down.

"And that's not our only thing." Ziva says pulling a string which causes hundreds of balloons to full out of box over the squad room over everyone and everything.

"Abigail Ann, Ziva Tali." Abby and Ziva hear from the direction of Jenny's office where Jenny herself has just walked out off.

"Yes Mum." Abby and Ziva say turning to face their mother with looks of innocents on their faces.

"You have two hours to get this cleaned up, start with my office I would like to get in there at some point." Jenny says sounding annoyed as she enters MTAC.

"She actually took that better than I thought she would." Abby says putting an arm around her little sisters' shoulder.

"She really did, I was expecting much worse two. It must be because her and Dad aren't avoiding each other anymore." Ziva says as the sisters walk to Jenny's office.

"We should wait to see his response." Abby says with a smile.

"It's only fitting." Ziva says with grin as the sisters' pause where they are standing to look down on the squad room again.

"The bubble wrap on his chair should be interesting." Ziva says as they hear the elevator beep on the squad room level.

"ABIGAIL ANN, ZIVA TALI YOU TWO BETTER BE ON YOUR WAY TO START CLEANING THIS UP." Jethro yells.

"Let's go before he sits down." Abby says with a grin as they enter the corridor to Jenny's office.

"Good idea."

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

**AN:** From the next chapter I will be starting to implement my own changes into episodes of NCIS. First up is Under Covers.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed.

AN: I'm so so sorry about how long it has been since my last update.

It has been a little over a week since Halloween and Jenny and Jethro are in her office. Jethro is being briefed by Jenny on the details of the upcoming mission.

"I don't like this anymore than you do Jethro." Jenny tells her ex-husband. "But they are the most suited for this." Jenny says sounding like she really doesn't want to be doing what she is.

"I know that Jen, doesn't mean I have to like it." Jethro says.

"I would be shocked if you did." Jenny says then presses a button on her phone "Cynthia send in Ziva, Kate, and Agents DiNozzo and McGee."

"Yes Ma'am." Cynthia says and Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Kate walk in and Jenny walks over and hands each of them a folder.

"Two bodies are on rout to Ducky. They are two Canadian citizens, who are married assassins that have reservations at the Barclay through November tenth." Gibbs explains.

"Marine Corp birthday ball." Kate realises.

"Yes, our top military leaders, Congressmen and Agency Directors will be there, including me, any number of potential targets for assassination." Jenny explains.

"And with them being dead there is no way to know who the target is and whether or not they are still in danger." Ziva realises.

"Yes." Gibbs says.

"For now only Law enforcement know that they are dead, and we want to keep it that way." Jenny says "Ziva, Agent DiNozzo, you two are to take their place at the hotel and pretend to be them in hopes that their contact will contact you." Jenny explains.

"Yes Director."

"Yes Mom."

"You're sending Tony and Ziva as undercover married assassins." Kate says sounding surprised and angry about it.

"They look like the couple who are dead and they are the two best people for this job." Jenny says giving her oldest daughter a look which says don't question me.

"What do you need Tim and I to do?" Kate asks her parents, realising from the look that her father has on his face that he doesn't like this mission anymore than she does.

"Both of you will be running surveillance. Kate we need you to come up with a surveillance web that will keep them the safest but also give them the space to do what they need to do without giving away to anyone who may also be watching that they are being protected." Jenny says to her daughter.

"Can do." Kate says with a nod.

"You two get on that now, we need you to be set up before we send Tony and Ziva in." Gibbs tells his agent and daughter.

Kate and McGee nod and exit the room.

"Abby and Ducky are on their way in, they are going to get you as much information as possible." Gibbs tells the agents who both nod. "But you are married so you are to act like it." Gibbs says to the pair looking like he would rather shot himself in the foot than saying what he is.

"Sir?" DiNozzo asks surprised by his boss implying what he thinks he is.

"Act DiNozzo." Gibbs says walking over and standing right in front of him "I mean that, ACT." Gibbs says leaving the or else unsaid.

"Yes Sir." Tony says with a gulp.

"Go get ready." Jenny tells the pair who nod and leave. "Try and get through this mission without shooting DiNozzo, Jethro." Jenny requests once the door has closed behind Ziva and Tony.

"I can't make any promises Jen." Gibbs says before leaving the office.

"It's going to be long couple of days." Jenny mutters to herself.

GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS

After leaving the Directors office Kate and McGee make their way to Kate's office to work on their surveillance web for the hotel.

"Kate, calm down." McGee says from his position on the chair that he is sitting on reading through files as Kate paces the office muttering to herself.

"Calm down Tim? My baby sister is going to stay in a hotel with DiNozzo who she has to pretend to be married to. My freak out is justified, you've seen what they are like when they _aren't_ pretending to be married, I don't like this." Kate explains sounding frustrated.

McGee stands up walks over to Kate and blocks her path so that she stops pacing the room.

"Kate, what are you afraid of? What do you think is going to happen?" McGee asks interested.

"It's DiNozzo and My Baby sister, pretending to be married. That's all I need to know to be concerned." Kate tells him.

"Kate not even Tony is stupid enough to try something with Ziva, especially not when both your parents are going to be watching. But you and me, we've got a job to do. We have to make sure we have protection and surveillance in place. We can't control what Tony and Ziva do but we can control how much protection they have." McGee tells Kate trying to get her to realise that they have other things to focus on.

"You're right." Kate realises "You've got the building plans?"

"Right here." McGee says opening the folder he is looking at and putting everything onto the table.

GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS

Once Kate and McGee have figured out all the surveillance and the protection they head to the directors office where they explain the protocol to Jenny, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva. Once they are clear on what the protocol is they head down to the bullpen where they explains the same details to the backup teams. Once everyone is clear on what they have to do everyone leaves to get into position.

GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS

While, Tony and Ziva are becoming familiar with their hotel room and acting as if they are married in case they are under surveillance, McGee and Gibbs are at the hotel setting up the last few things that they need to set up to sweep the room for bugs and plant some of their own and Kate and Jenny are in MTAC

"I'm not the only one who doesn't like this right? You and Dad don't either, correct?" Kate asks her mother curious.

"No we don't." Jenny admits, "But there wasn't another option. Ziva is the best suited for this mission." Jenny explains to her oldest daughter.

"I guess we're going to have to get used to that." Kate realises as it was different when Ziva was at FLETC because Ziva doing missions and being an official NCIS agent seemed far away, now it's a reality.

"McGee's camera's up." Jenny says.

"Kate? Direction? Are you there?" McGee asks.

"Yeah, we're hear Tim." Kate answers.

"Director, I was told to pass on the message that Gibbs is on his way back to NCIS and Doctor Mallard will be arriving shortly, he may even be there by now." McGee explains to the director.

"I better go see him. Kate, Agent McGee make sure everything is organized." Jenny says before walking out of MTAC.

"How long to I go in?" McGee asks curious.

"Whenever Dad gives the okay, which could be anytime." Kate answers.

"So we wait." McGee realises.

"We wait." Kate confirms.

GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS

After leaving MTAC Jenny makes her way down to MTAC where Gibbs is explaining what Tony and Ziva are doing to Ducky. She arrives just as Gibbs is mistaking a ballet for a girlfriend. Once both Jenny and Gibbs have explained what is going on to Ducky they head back up to MTAC where they give McGee the okay to go into the room.

GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS

As he enters the room McGee is very thankful that he positioned the flower camera towards him so that the camera and by extension, Gibbs, Jenny and Kate don't see the state that the room, Tony, and Ziva are in.

Once he has covered the other bug in the room McGee heads over to place their bug only stopping to hiss at Tony to close his robe.

"Well don't you two look comfortable?" Kate comments.

"We do try." Ziva tells her sister.

"What the hell are you doing? You're married assassins. You're not visiting the Playboy mansion." Gibbs says clearly angry.

"It was Ziva's idea boss." Tony tells his boss.

"I doubt it." Kate mutters to herself but loud enough that everyone else hears her.

"It was actually." Ziva informs her sister annoyed that everyone is blaming Tony, "We are meant to be married assassins, and we have got to sell it. You are the one who told us that." Ziva reminds the others.

"Not like this." Kate mutters to herself and she can tell by the looks on her parents' faces that neither of them are very happy with what is going on either.

Before anyone can say anymore the phone rings.

"Ziva, you answer it." Jenny instructs.

Jenny and Gibbs exchange looks as Ziva walks over, answers the phone and has a conversation with the person on the other end.

"The concierge. We were able to get into the dining room after all, my love. It looks like I'm getting dressed up for you tonight." Ziva informs Tony and by extension her parents once she hangs up the phone.

"That wasn't the concierge. That was their contact." Gibbs says to Jenny and Kate.

"Kate I want you in that dining room with McGee." Jenny instructs her daughter.

"Going now." Kate says before rushing out of MTAC.

"How far away is Abby?" Jenny asks her ex-husband curious.

"About five minutes." Gibbs answers "She's not too happy with me, I interrupted her bowling Game." Gibbs explains.

Jenny gives a small smile at that but then becomes serious, "Jethro, do you think she works too much?" she asks curious.

"Why do you ask Jen?" Gibbs asks curious as Jenny has been the NCIS director for a couple of months now and this is the first time he has heard her mention a concern about Abby's work load.

"Because I've seen how much she works Jethro and I've heard others talk as well. Not to mention the fact that people in the mail room call her energizer Abby." Jenny explains.

"She's like you Jen, she works best when she is busy. Are you thinking about doing something about it?"

"If it was anyone else I would hire an assistant for her, but I know that Abby prefers working alone, but I worry about her. I don't know which would be better for her." Jenny explains it becoming clear that Jenny is talking more as a mother than a director.

"Like I said, Abby is like you. She works best alone. I wouldn't hire the assistant." Gibbs says before exiting MTAC to go talk to Abby.

GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS GIBBS GIRLS

After leaving NCIS Headquarters Kate makes her way to the hotel where she sits at the bar near to Tim but not to close as they are pretending that they do not know each other and they watch the restaurant.

"Kate, McGee, you both got visual?" Gibbs asks through the ear wig.

"Yep." Kate and McGee reply as Tony and Ziva walk into the restaurant.

Tony and Ziva haven't been seated long when the cell phone that Ziva got out of the bible earlier rings. While Ziva is talking to the contact Abby is attempting to trace the number.

While Ziva is talking to the contact about the details of the mission Abby manages to successfully trace the number.

"The call's coming from a payphone inside the hotel." Abby announces.

"DiNozzo, McGee go." Gibbs says.

"Kate pay attention to anyone entering or exiting the dining room, any of them could be the contact." Jenny instructs.

"He's gone. Must have slipped through the kitchen." Tony comments through the coms system.

"I agree with DiNozzo, no one has come into the dining room since Tony and Tim left." Kate adds.

"DiNozzo, I want you and Ziva back in your room, maintaining your cover. McGee, Kate both of you go home and get a couple hours rest. "Gibbs says before ending the coms connection between the group. "You should get some rest to Jen." Gibbs tells Jenny as he can tell that she is tied.

"No, I've got to stay." Jenny tells Gibbs.

"Jen nothing's going to happen tonight. The Tony and Ziva are hitting the rack. All the back-up teams are in place around the hotel. If you won't go home and sleep then at least go catch forty on the couch in your office." Gibbs suggests

"No, all I need is some coffee." Jenny answers.

"And when the caffeine jolt ends? What are you going to do then?" Gibbs asks curious.

"I'll do what you do…. get a refill." Jenny jokes.

"You're not me." Gibbs tells her "And according to Kate you have been living off Coffee for the past two days, you need sleep."

"I've been busy." Jenny defends "Also who lasted longer without sleep when all of the kids had chicken pox at the same time?"

"Good night Jen." Gibbs says heading towards the door as he knows that Jenny is right.

"Jethro." Jenny says stoping him from leaving

"Yeah?"

"I need to bounce something off you." Jenny tells him.

"Okay, shoot. " Jethro says turning around to face him.

"My Director side is telling me to flood that hotel with security and notify the FBI of a potential terrorist attack. My agent side? If I do that, we lose the chance to take down an enemy cell operating inside the Capitol. They'll scatter. My mother side on the other hand is yelling at me to get Ziva out of danger as soon as possible. Of course, you'd stay the course. Trust your people to get the job done." Jenny begins to say but Jethro cuts her off.

"Are you telling me what I'd do?"

"Asking."

"If I was Director, I'd give my people another twenty four. They can't get the job done, I'd notify the FBI." Gibbs suggests.

"You'd really do that?" Jenny asks interested.

"Nah. But that's why I'll never be Director" Jethro answers with a grin "We've got to trust our girl Jen. She has wanted this for so long. I'm not saying that we worry about her less because we both know that is never going to happen but I am saying that we allow he to show us just what she can do. We've got to let her be an agent." Gibbs tells his ex-wife.

"I know we do." Jenny answers.

"I'll bring you back a coffee." Gibbs says before leaving MTAC.

Once Jethro has left the room Jenny makes her way over to the chairs where she makes herself comfortable for the long night of observation that is a head of her.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

AN: Under Covers was going to be just one chapter but I felt like I owed it to you to have a chapter out as soon as possible so I split it. I will attempt to get another chapter out very soon.


End file.
